Loves Lust
by Devilswriting
Summary: Bella and Edward are newly married but within a week Bella and Carlisle start developing feelings for each other, something they can't contain. Edward/Bella...Eventual Carlisle/Bella. Rated M for adult material.
1. Bella's POV

Loves Lust

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Bella POV**

I was sitting on the couch in the Living Room reading, I had not been home long, it was quiet, Edward, Emmett and Jasper had gone hunting, and Alice and Rosalie had gone shopping, they had invited me but I told them I was happy to wait for my Husband to come home, that I could do with the time to be alone. I still couldn't believe it, I was Mrs. Isabella Cullen, even now it sounded strange to say or think.

_Only a week had passed since our Wedding, my dress was a beautiful Ivory gown, with little bows going down the back, my veil, which I used to cover my face until the announcement of becoming Husband and Wife was Ivory as well, my hair was all curled into tight ringlets and my nails done to perfection, I had to admit, I wasn't a girlie girl, but today was my day, so I would enjoy it. _

_Edward looked amazing, in his tuxedo, his hair gelled and a smile that never left his face, for a Vampire he definitely dressed up very well. As I walked down the isle, I saw my father, Charlie and his girlfriend Sue, I saw my mother, Reene and her husband Phil, and just in front I saw my father-in-law, Carlisle Cullen, dressed up in a similar Tuxedo to Edward and brimming with happiness, finally his son was getting married, even if it was to a Human, Myself and Carlisle have an interesting yet amusing relationship, always having a laugh and we loved it when we were on our own to play fight, it was amazing at the best of times. _

_Next to Carlisle was his wife, Esme, she wore a lovely satin faded pink colour dress and matching hat, she looked gorgeous, it was no wonder the Cullen's seemed so happy. _

_Standing at the alter with my soon to be husband, I smiled at our best men, Jasper and Emmett, then turning behind me I smiled and hugged my bridesmaids and sisters Rose and Alice, everything, including the ceremony was tear jerking. _

"_I, Edward Anthony Cullen, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wife to have and to hold, through sickness and in health" Edward had started his vows and I just looked at him smiling through my veil, Surprised I wasn't crying, "You are the strength holding me, the glue keeping my very soul and being together, I had never been complete until you came into my life, which is why today, I am making the promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my life and beyond, to never hurt you in a physical or mental way, I will always be here for you to talk, laugh, share good times and bad times with. I now preach my everlasting love to you Isabella."_

_With a smile, Edward grabbed my hand and gently kissed the top of it, now, it was my turn, I took a deep breath and started reciting with me and Alice had been practicing for weeks. _

"_I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you, Edward Anthony Cullen, to be my lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, to love and cherish until my dying day, and know that everyday when I wake I will see the same man, the one I see on this day proclaiming his love to me as I am to him" I took a deep breath in and finished there. _

_I smiled up at the minister who finally proclaimed us Husband and Wife, finally my veil was lifted and I kissed my new husband in front of a crown of people clapping, some crying, some holding their loved ones. _

_The ceremony passed in a blur of people congratulating us, people making toasts, and dancing, when it came to our first dance I could barely contain my tears, we walked onto the dance floor, just Husband and Wife, Edward wiped my tears away before taking me in his arms to dance. _

"_I never thought I'd see this day" Edward whispered in my ear, "I love you Bella, and I always will, no matter what happened in the past, now we have a glorious future, just me and you"_

_I smiled, "I love you too Edward, yes, me, you and your family" I laughed, "I love the idea already" _

"_And tonight we get to share the bed for the first time, Carlisle went out and bought us one specially" Edward whispered in my ear sending shivers down my back. _

_As I looked up at my Husband I noticed other people were now joining us on the dance floor, for which I was glad, I leant up and kissed my husband with passion, I loved this man to pieces. Within moments, Carlisle turned up behind Edward asking if he may have a dance with me, I smiled and watched as Edward shook hands with his father before leaving me in his arms. _

"_You have made me the happiest man alive" Carlisle smiled, "My Edward is finally happy, I always assured him I would never loose my son, now I have gained the most beautiful daughter-in-law I could have wished for" _

_With tears in my eyes, I hugged close to Carlisle, before going back into a dancing position, "Thank you, Carlisle, I hope I do everything by your standards to ensure a happy life…and afterlife for me and Edward" _

"_I'm sure you will" Carlisle smiled, when the song finished I went back over to my Husband where my parents stood, both sets, they hugged me, told me they loved me and how proud they were, I smiled back at them all. _

It was an amazing day, I smiled going back to my book, I heard the back door open and looked up to see the eyes of my Husband glaring at me, in a hungry tone, he walked over, took the book out of my hand, then in vampire speed had me laying on the couch with him on top kissing me, as he moved down to my neck, I moaned out for him.

"Later, Darling, the others will be back soon" I smiled. As Edward clambered off, I sat up and we cuddled on the sofa, and gently stayed that way until the house started filling up with Vampires once more.


	2. Edward's POV

Loves Lust

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Edward POV**

This morning I had seen the sight that I was so used to over the past week, my gorgeous wife awaking in my arms, I smiled as I watched her get accustomed to her settings, before rolling over and smiling at me, I kissed her lips gently, once returned though, it became deeper, until I was on top of her, kissing down her neck and gently lifting her top up so I could kiss her breasts and stomach, she moaned as I moved from her neck to pull her top off, I soon returned though, and so did the gentle moaning.

"I love the way you wake me up, Mr. Cullen" She rasped, her voice laced with love.

I moved her head from her breasts and smiled up at her, "And I love everything you do to and for me, Mrs. Cullen" I whispered before attacking her nipples with my tongue to wish I got a satisfying reaction, one that went straight to my crotch.

I moved my hands down her torso, keeping my lips completely focused on her breasts, she lifted her hips for me, a sure sign that she wanted me to remove her pyjama trousers and underwear, as I pulled them down, Bella kicked them off for me. We had not yet made love, but it seemed today was going to be different.

Bella moved her hands down to my trousers and unbuckling the already loose belt she pulled my trousers and pants just over my bottom, my throbbing erection clearly visible now. I looked up at Bella and she smiled at me, "Are you sure this is what you want my Flower, I don't want to hurt you"

Bella smiled, I knew why, I was always concerned about her safety, what more could a loving husband do? "Yes, my darling husband, I want this, it's about time we cemented this marriage"

That was all I needed to hear as I bought one hand up to her chest, rubbing between her breasts, and another went down towards her clit, I began rubbing her where she was already wet and waiting for me, I groaned with satisfaction just feeling this, and Bella groaned with satisfaction at my touch, I smiled to myself, before bringing my hand back up to taste her juices, so new and so pure, I had to be in there, as I came up to Bella's eye level, I kissed her lips for a few minutes with passion, but after a while I broke off feeling my erection starting to pine, I slowly pushed myself into Bella.

It felt so good, so warm, so wet and so perfect, after a week I was finally making love to my precious wife, and it was perfect, I pushed myself deeper until I felt Bella gasp, I looked up at her, "One more push darling, and its over" I whispered. Hoping that she understood that I was about to take the one thing she could not get back…her virginity.

"I'm ready" Bella replied in confidence, actually lifting her hips to meet me, and with one final push and a gasp of pain from Bella I was through her virginity, I had taken it, she was now mine, forever.

I stayed still for a few moments, waiting for Bella to ride through the pain and be ready, I was not going to push much further, so was very shocked when she started thrusting to indicate she now wanted my entire length in her, I kissed her gently before thrusting in and out of her ward, wet folds, moaning my pleasure and satisfaction towards the act, and was so pleased to get Bella moaning in satisfaction back at me.

I quickened the pace, "Oh….Bella, you feel so good…don't want to…can't stop!" I gasped

"Oh Edward…I don't….ahhhhh….want you too…so good" She replied. I knew what with being the first time she would not last long, and I was right, within minutes I felt her walls closing in on me inside of her and that was enough to put me over the edge.

"Cum, with me Bella!" I demanded, as I felt the walls close in even faster.

"Oh…Edward!" She screamed as I felt her climax, and I followed seconds later, spilling my venom inside of her.

I pulled out gently before holding her close in my arms, pulling the duvet over us, I listened to Bella's heart rate attempt to slow down, I kissed her forehead and remembered back a week, to the vows I promised her;

"_I, Edward Anthony Cullen, take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wife to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, You are the strength holding me, the glue keeping my very soul and being together, I had never been complete until you came into my life, which is why today, I am making the promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my life and beyond, to never hurt you in a physical or mental way, I will always be here for you to talk, laugh, share good times and bad times with. I now preach my everlasting love to you Isabella."_

_With a smile, I then grasped Bella's hands, I could tell she wanted to cry but was holding out very well. Then it was her turn to say her piece. _

"_I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you, Edward Anthony Cullen, to be my lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, to love and cherish until my dying day, and know that everyday when I wake I will see the same man, the one I see on this day proclaiming his love to me as I am to him" As she took a deep breath my smile couldn't have been any wider, she truly was my angel. _

After the morning antics, well and a repeat in the shower, myself and Bella went downstairs to get her some breakfast, my brothers had already beaten me to it, making Bella a plate of egg and sausage, with melon on the side. I smiled, wrapped my arms around my wife before she went and ate her breakfast.

"Someone smells happy" My brother Emmett teased as I smacked him across the back of his head.

"Shut up" I warned him, as I watched my beautiful wife tuck into her breakfast. "We should go and hunt brothers" I turned to Emmett and Jasper. Then back to Bella, "The girls tell me they're going shopping what do you think my love?"

Bella shook her head, "Shopping isn't my thing sweetheart, can I not just stay here with a nice book, I'd rather have time to myself" She smiled.

I smiled back, feeling Alice's disappointment, as she walked down the stairs with Rose into hearing Bella's rejection. "That's fine sweetheart" I turned to my sister's, "Please don't pester her to go Alice, you two go and have fun, Bella is going to stay and rest" I smiled.

Alice smiled, knowing what I meant as she could smell the smell being emitted from Bella as well, within minutes she and Rosalie had left, I turned to my brothers as Bella sat down with a book having finished her breakfast and washed up, "I will see you soon my darling" I smiled, kissing her lips before heading out with my brothers.

On our hunt I found an interesting pack of moose and it was not long before two of them become my meal, Emmett and Jasper taking the last two, one each. Emmett smiled at me.

"Eat up brother, you will need your energy" He laughed.

I walked over having finished with my moose and smacked my brother on the chest, as big and bulky as Emmett was he was a great big softy.

"Get back to you wife" Jasper told me, by this point, we had been out more then half an hour, I was a little shocked at how it took half an hour to find and drain these moose, I nodded to Jasper and Emmett and ran back at Vampire speed to my wife.

As I entered the back door she looked up from her book. I looked at her my eyes hungry to repeat the two performances of this morning, feeling her on the inside was amazing, as for our first times, I needed more, I went over at vampire speed removed her book and had her on her back on the sofa, I started to kiss her passionately, moving down to her neck.

Bella moaned from underneath me and I felt myself getting hard once more, "Later, Darling, the others will be back soon" she smiled at me, as I jumped off her and held her until the others got home.


	3. Dancing and Discoveries

Loves Lust

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Bella POV**

Once the others got back from their hunt, I was surrounded by three hormonal, teenage Vampires, I knew this could only be asking for trouble, Emmett sat himself opposite myself and Edward as Jasper sat on the other couch. I smiled at both my brothers, they both seemed to have intrigued looks on their faces.

"Enjoy your hunt fella's?" I asked, in an attempt to avoid the questions that I just knew were coming.

"Got some moose, Edward devoured two, very hungry today, wonder what made him like that?" Emmett teased, I felt Edwards arms tense around me, it was his way of showing that he was uncomfortable.

"Well, watching humans sleep all night must be boring" I smiled, "Poor Edward was just fussing around this morning, afterall for beings that don't sleep all night is a long time"

Knowing I made no sense Emmett just laughed, "Oh all right Bell's, whatever you say" He laughed.

Edward stood up and walked towards his brother, smacking him for the second time that morning across the head, Jasper started to laugh as did I, for brothers it was amazing how close they all were to one another.

I stood and walked over to my ipod docking system, something I promised to keep in the living room for entire family to listen to the music, for a family of vampires, they sure liked music. I searched my choices and picked a song to try and drown out the sounds of Edward and Emmett fighting. The intro started playing and the two boys suddenly stopped, looking up at me.

"**I feel it in my fingers **

**I feel it in my toes**

**Love is all around me**

**And so the feeling grows"**

I walked to Edward smiling, I knew this was a favourite of his to dance to, "May I have this dance, Mr. Cullen?" I asked, holding Edwards hand and bringing him close.

"Why you may, Mrs. Cullen" He smirked, flashing his brother one last look before waltzing with me around the living room.

"**I see you face before me**

**As I lay on my bed**

**I kinda get to thinking**

**Of all the things you said, oh yes I did**

**You gave your promise to me, and I **

**Gave mine to you**

**I need someone beside me**

**In everything I do"**

"I love you Bella" Edward whispered into my ear, "Now and always"

"**You know I love you, I always will **

**My minds made up by the **

**Way that I feel**

**There's no beginning **

**There'll be no end**

'**cause on my love you can depend"**

Edward spun me under his arms and upon bringing me back he held my torso over his arm so I couldn't see everyone starting to walk in, upside down of course, I could the eyes of Dr Cullen before being bought back up again, Edward singing along with the song, holding me close.

"**Got to keep moving it**

**Oh, it's written in the wind**

**Oh everywhere I go, yea, oh well **

**So if you really love me, love me, love me**

**Come on and let it show**

**Come on and let it show**

**Come on and let it**

**Come on and let it (come and let it show, baby)**

**Come on, Come on, Come on let it show baby**

**Come on and let it show**

**Come on and let is show, baby**

**Come on and let it show"**

As the song finished and Edward finished singing along, he pulled me close and kissed me deeply before letting me go, I stumbled slightly with joy, that was the last thing I expected, I looked over at the rest of the family and let out a nervous laugh, "Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rose….well, What can I say" I said awkwardly.

**Carlisle POV**

After a long day at the hospital I was relieved to pick up my bag and get going home, today was a nightmare if I could say the least, the hospital was packed with emergencies, it was almost impossible to get around as one after another patients came and filled the Emergency Department and Resus.

As I pulled my car into my drive and pulled my work bag and laptop out of the back, I smiled, there were some good feelings around, and this I doubted had anything to do with Jasper.

I walked into the house at the same time as my wife came home from work and the girls from shopping and we all stood shocked by the sight of Edward spinning his wife around to the very first song they danced too, as Edward flung her torso over his arm, Bella looked directly at me and our eyes caught for a moment or two, my heart sparking, before she went back up to meet her husband in a gripping kiss. I felt my heart sink, as I had always had a love for Bella which resembled more then a father - daughter relationship, and I think she knew that as well.

As Bella said each of our names and nervously laughed I walked forward and hugged my daughter-in-law. "Don't be so embarrassed, that, I have to say is the most romantic thing we have ever come home too" I went to my son and patted his shoulder, "I knew you made the right choice, son" I smiled.

Walking back to my wife, I placed an arm over her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "I think we're such an honoured family" I smiled. Looking as my daughters went towards their husbands, I was so glad we were equally matched after all…well, not all of us.

**Alice POV**

I followed Carlisle and Esme into the house and was as shocked as they seemed to be at the lovely and romantic sight right in front of us, having only been married a week this was the first time they ever showed this passionate side in front of any of us. I knew there was a reason we persuaded Bella to keep the Ipod docking system downstairs!

But as we saw Edward hold Bella's torso over his arm I felt a pang of an emotion from Carlisle, Jasper had picked up on it and was sharing this emotion with me, Carlisle seemed jealous…but what of? Was it the open show of affection? We all knew that Esme and Carlisle had not been getting on recently, but surely Carlisle would be pleased that at least most of the relationships in this house were working.

Suddenly I got a shot of a vision;

_Carlisle was lying on a bed, watching the bathroom door, the shower was running, but not for much longer, as the door opened and Bella walked out, with an enlarged stomach, and sat on the bed, next to Carlisle. Carlisle had placed his arms over her slightly puffed up stomach and smiled bringing her down to him. _

"_I can't wait to make you mine officially, I plan to marry you as soon as I can, the baby and you are the only things I need now" _

"_You know I've always wanted you Carlisle, ever since a week after the wedding from Edward, I just hope he is still willing to talk to us after all this" _

"_He'll forgive us darling, Edward is a big based family man, he couldn't live without talking to us, you and this baby" With that he kissed Bella passionately on the lips_

Alice came out of her vision and looked shocked at Carlisle, who looked at her, feeling her gaze on him, she quickly looked around to see everyone taking their positions in the sofa's and going about their normal activities. The ipod still playing music in the distance. "A word please, Carlisle" I whispered, this was something that needed sorting…and now!


	4. Complicated Questions

Loves Lust

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Carlisle POV **

I could feel Alice's gaze on me, and I wondered what she had seen, it was obvious she had just had a vision of altered events, she always had the same amazed look on her face once she has seen what has happened.

"A word please, Carlisle" Came the response to my mental question to Alice.

"Very well, lets go to my office" I replied, motioning Esme to go and sit with everyone else who were already in a deep conversation about sexual activities in the first moments of a marriage, Emmett making sure his shock over them waiting a week was heard.

Walking to my office with Alice, I started to feel a little bit uneasy, I opened the door and Alice walked in.

"Carlisle, I need to know, do you have feelings for Bella? And don't lie" Alice started before I could even get a word in edgeways.

"What do you mean, Alice? Yes, I love your sister as another daughter" I replied, really hoping Jasper didn't pick up on my stab of jealousy, "What's this about?"

"I had a vision, the future…it changed, Bella wasn't with Edward, she was pregnant" Alice started.

Carlisle watched Alice carefully for the signs of a joke, once he realised she wasn't joking, he gulped hard, "Who was she with? Did the vision tell you?" He asked.

Carlisle watched as his daughter turned from him, at that point the wished for the ability to be able to read her mind.

After a few minutes Alice faced her father again, "You"

**Alice POV**

"You"

Alice looked at Carlisle who seemed to look down at his desk, lost for words, well this was a change, normally Carlisle was full of answers or possible solutions, it just didn't seem possible, that with her saying what she just did she actually shut the doctor up.

"Carlisle…dad" She said, snapping her fingers.

Carlisle raised his head gently, "What do you mean…me?" He asked her.

Alice sighed, seriously the guy was normally a freaking genius now he decided to be stupid, she really just wanted to know what her vision had told her and to move on. "What do you think I mean by you?" She asked as if it was the easiest question in the world, "Carlisle, you must feel for Bella"

I watched as my usual cool under pressure dad started shaking his head, his blonde hair flying through the wind pressure.

"Why do you think I would ruin your brothers marriage? I am married myself" Carlisle replied.

"Your not happy though, and don't lie, Me, Jas, Rose and Em all hear you two arguing at night even if its in hushed tones" She shot at him.

"What about Edward?" He asked.

"I don't know dad, he's just got married for pete's sake! Why would I bother him with your problems, but he more then likely has heard, if the rest of us have" I pointed out.

I knew what was going to happen now, I moved away from the door as Carlisle shot through it and back downstairs with the others. I followed him hoping he would not make a scene.

**Edward POV**

Ever since my dad walked in, seeing me dancing with my wife I could see something was up, the tension filled the air, I watched as Alice asked him for a talk and watched as they went to his office, after a few minutes I started to argue with Emmett over my choices in my marriage.

"Come on Ed, you have to admit, most people would cement this thing on the first night, took you two a week! And don't deny it, vampire senses are awesome at times"

"Not to mention we…and every other vampire for miles could hear you" Jasper added.

I looked at Bella and could see she was slightly embarrassed, "Guy's come one! For Bella at least!" I shouted in a raised voice.

"Yes Emmett and Jasper, please" Esme cut on, supporting me.

"Oh mr favourite" Emmett teased.

"Get fucked Emmett!" I shouted.

"Edward!" Esme cut over, "Do you two always have to act like complete tits?" She asked.

I looked straight over at Emmett who faked hurt, "Mother, you cannot call your children tits" I said in a jokey defensive way.

"What would you rather Edward? Tit or another name?" Esme teased.

I placed my arm around my Bella smirking, "It doesn't matter, I have the love of my live here, my soul mate" I smiled at Bella and placed a tender kiss on her lips, "And what we do in our bedroom is up to us, it involves no one" I pointed out to my brothers.

Rosalie and Esme started laughing then, "To be fair" Rose started, "I think the next colony of vampires could hear you two at it" She said through giggles.

I was about to respond before I heard Carlisle leave his office I spun around to see him flying down the stairs, Alice in hot pursuit.

"Alice? Carlisle?" I asked, "What's going on?"

Carlisle stopped dead in front of me, he looked around the room then caught my eye. "Nothing son, just your sister asking me questions, seriously, does everything one of you children ask me have to involve the rest?" He asked, with a smile, he looked down at Bella for a few moments, then smiled back at me.


	5. Esme's departure

Loves Lust

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Carlisle POV**

I couldn't believe the change of Alice's vision, to me being with Bella, and with a baby on the way, well that was impossible, first for the fact for being over 365 years old and secondly the vampire DNA made it impossible, so surely if it was try we would have used a donor to help, it would not be either mine or Edwards baby.

It didn't take me a few minutes to realise I needed to get out of that office and down to my family…my distraction.

I moved towards the door as Alice moved aside and went downstairs, as I did though I was met by Edward, who was watching me from his place on the sofa.

"Alice? Carlisle?" He asked, "What's going on?"

I stopped dead as my son stood to address me, I smiled at him, "Nothing son, just your sister asking me questions, seriously, does everything one of you children ask me have to involve the rest?"

"Well duh" Emmett and Edward answered at the same time.

I laughed, my sons were a comedy act to say the least, I watched them, then let my eyes cast over Bella for a few minutes, I took in her features, her smell, her smile as she laughed at the antics of her Husband and brother, was a really going to have this goddess? Was she really going to be mine? I shook my head slightly before looking at the rest of my children.

"So what has been going on down here? Are you all going to tell me the joke or is it private? For family only?" I laughed.

As I watched my children laugh I heard Bella laugh too, the sound sent waves of lust through me, why did I give this goddess to my son? I knew I would love her over time, at twenty, Bella was not only three years older then Edward in the time which I froze him as a seventeen year old, but only technically three years younger then me…I knew I was falling in love with my daughter-in-law but how was I supposed to stop it?

**Jasper POV**

I watched the banter between my dad and brothers, but even I could tell something wasn't right, I kept my eyes on dad, and saw his eyes kept wondering over to Bella, surely he had seen enough of her on the wedding day, dad and Edward must have shared the same amount of dances with her, and why not? She was beautiful that day. But the pang of jealousy at the dancing and now the wave of lust I was feeling as Bella laughed was a bit odd.

I walked over to Alice, "I tried to ask" She whispered.

"It's okay, he's radiating lust now…for Bella" I whispered, knowing the rest were too busy with their bantering to pay attention to me, all but Carlisle it would appear.

**Carlisle POV**

"I tried to ask" I heard Alice whisper.

"It's okay, he's radiating lust now…for Bella" I heard Jasper answer back, I tried to contain my growl, how could they possibly believe I'd be after their sister-in-law? She was the only thing that ever made my son happy…why would I want to ruin that?

I turned to Jasper and Alice, gave them a warning glare, and then carried on bantering with my sons until I saw Bella yawn…yes, it had been a long day.

"Son, I think your wife is getting tired, I believe it is close to what one would assume a human bedtime" I smiled, wishing it was me taking that goddess up to my bed, to make love to, to mark as mine.

Edward nodded in agreement and took his wife to bed and the same time all the children seemed to go to their bedrooms, well, I had to say I knew how to clear a room, that fact I was proud of.

When I looked around I noticed it was just me and Esme, now I knew something would start.

"Do you know the children are picking up on us fighting?" I asked.

Esme looked at me, almost with a look of non care, "Well maybe we wouldn't fight Carlisle if you acted like a husband how you do a father" She responded.

"I do act like a husband, I'm sorry I can't have stupid bantering with you Esme, don't you think we've gone past that point?" I asked, and she shrugged.

Esme scoffed, "You never gave me children while we were human Carlisle and you expect me to think that you would act or let your children act the way they do…your never here, only at work, and I've noticed you actually come home since Edward got married"

Carlisle sighed, "I'm not getting into this, it's not fair, again, Bella needs to feel comfortable around her family, yes, I can't always come home but I always do come home even if its an hour or five later….maybe if you weren't so poisonous I would come home for you, but I don't" I had had enough of this fighting, and now the children had started picking up on it.

"You know your not my soul mate, Carlisle" Esme responded.

"Then leave my house, I don't want your poison here any longer!" I said in a raised voice, "Go with your new fella, and don't think I don't know about him, Esme, betraying your mate, your husband, for what?"

"My true soul mate and happiness!" Esme screamed racing upstairs to pack, at vampire speed it would seem, as she was back down in minutes and out of the door. "Consider this a divorce!" She shouted as she left the house.

After that I sat on the sofa, my head in my hands, over 300 years of marriage now in dust.

**Bella POV**

As I laid on the bed ready to cuddle my husband I heard shouting from downstairs and Edward sighing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter" Edward replied, "Carlisle and Esme have been fighting for a while, it will stop after…"

"Consider this a divorce!" I heard Esme scream before the door was slammed.

I sat bolt upright, "Poor Carlisle" I whispered, I moved from the bed, "Be right back sweetie, I need to see if your dad is okay" I said as he nodded that he would stay, and it seemed the others were not moving either.

As I got downstairs I saw Carlisle on the sofa, head in hands, poor man must be distraught. I walked closer.

"Carlisle?" I asked as he looked up.

"Bella, I'm so sorry if that woke up" Carlisle said simply as if it was normal.

"No, I'm sorry" I said, sighing, I went to sit next to him, holding him close like he did me the day before my wedding when I had the jitters.

"I know how if feels to be left, I know its not the same, I mean, you and Esme, over 300 years, such a long time, but when Edward told me two years ago you lot were leaving Forks and I had to stay being left then hurt, made me do so many reckless things, it was stupid, I rode motorbikes and threw myself of cliffs" She laughed slightly at the memories, "But If you need anything Carlisle, anything at all, let me know, I can help, not a lot but I can do what I can" I told him, clutching his hand.


	6. The first dream

**Loves Lust**

**Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife. **

**Carlisle POV**

As I sat on the sofa, almost feeling sorry for myself I heard someone move from upstairs, it was Bella, I knew that from the way her feet sounded, humans always sounded heavier then Vampires no matter what size. I held my breath and waited for her and Edward but after a few minutes I only smelled her, I did not sense Edward, oh, this would be easier.

"Carlisle?" I heard her ask in a soft tone. I looked up at her. She still looked tired.

"Bella, I'm so sorry if that woke up" I said simply, wishing things to be normal again but I knew what my wife was doing behind my back.

"No, I'm sorry" She sighed, sitting next to me. "I know how if feels to be left, I know its not the same, I mean, you and Esme, over 300 years, such a long time, but when Edward told me two years ago you lot were leaving Forks and I had to stay being left then hurt, made me do so many reckless things, it was stupid, I rode motorbikes and threw myself of cliffs" I heard her laugh at the memories. "But If you need anything Carlisle, anything at all, let me know, I can help, not a lot but I can do what I can" She placed her hand over mine, I thought I was in heaven.

"No Bella, you don't understand, Esme…she was cheating, had her soul mate elsewhere, I always knew it would happen, but I didn't expect her to throw things toward me as well" I replied.

"What sort of things Carlisle, like I told you once you could never be damned, or accused, you are amazing" She smiled, I flipped my hand over and held her hand in mine.

"Thank you, Bella, nor could you, you've made my Edward so happy and that is the only thing I wished for, and once he turns you, well, you'll make an amazing immortal daughter" I smiled at her.

**Bella POV**

He smiled that smile at me, oh god, what was going on, I only married a week ago and now lusting his dad! Oh that so made me a bad person!

"I mean it Carlisle, you can't be damned your amazing, to keep five vampires from newborns and to teach them the art of feasting from animals instead of humans, your like a god" I smiled.

"Thank you, really Bella" Carlisle said, still smiling. "Now don't you have a husband to see to?" He asked.

I gave Carlisle one last squeeze of the hand before standing, "Remember what I said, anytime" I smiled before going upstairs.

Walking into mine and Edwards bedroom, I looked as Edward smiled up at me, "I heard all of that" He said gently, jumping off the bed and too me at vampire speed, kissing me deeply. "You and my dad, you've got this bond, I'm so glad your there to look after him now…but don't forget your duties to me as my wife" He smirked.

"Would I do that?" I asked in a mock hurt, kissing Edward with as much passion as he did me. We soon made our way back to our bed, not breaking our kiss.

As we separated I noticed Edward had put the CD player on to romantic music, "Trying to set the mood eh?" I asked, teasing him.

"Well, what if I told you yes?" He asked.

I laughed but even I know what the right answer would be, "You can sing to me if you like, but not tonight, not with your dad in the house, Carlisle has been though enough and with your super sensitive hearing…well" I laughed.

Edward placed me in his arms on the bed and cuddled me tightly. Then he started to sing to me;

"**(I do swear that I'll always be there.I'd give anything and everything and I will always weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,for better for worse, I will love you withevery beat of my heart.)From this moment life has begunFrom this moment you are the oneRight beside you is where I belongFrom this moment onFrom this moment I have been blessedI live only for your happinessAnd for your love I'd give my last breathFrom this moment onI give my hand to you with all my heartCan't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to startYou and I will never be apartMy dreams came true because of youFrom this moment as long as I liveI will love you, I promise you thisThere is nothing I wouldn't giveFrom this moment onYou're the reason I believe in loveAnd you're the answer to my prayers from up aboveAll we need is just the two of usMy dreams came true because of youFrom this moment as long as I liveI will love you, I promise you thisThere is nothing I wouldn't giveFrom this momentI will love you as long as I liveFrom this moment on"**

As Edward finished singing to me, I smiled and held him close, I knew that he truly loved me, but I couldn't shake my feelings as right when my husband was singing to me, I wished it was Carlisle, laying with me, holding me, surely there was something wrong with that image?

"Bella" I heard Edward say, snapping me out of my thoughts, "You need to sleep, it's late" He smiled, kissing my forehead. "And remember I'm out all of tomorrow from early on with Emmett and Jasper" He smiled, stroking my cheek.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, I'm so sorry, everything with your dad and all" I told him.

"Well Carlisle isn't at work tomorrow, maybe you could get him to go out, you two can go to a park or something, just keep his mind of Esme…and doing anything stupid"

"Of course" I mumbled as sleep overtook me, "I will mention it in the morning" I yawned as in Edwards arms I fell asleep into the peaceful sleep.

_I was in Carlisle's office looking at the blonde god himself, he was smiling at me, I smiled back, I walked closer and sat myself on his desk. _

"_Isn't it about time for my annual check up Dr. Cullen?" I asked teasingly. _

_I saw Carlisle shudder at the name, then he regained his composure, "Yes I believe it is, so all I need you to do is lay across here" He smirked, going towards his door, I heard the lock being pulled, I knew we could not be disturbed now. _

_Carlisle walked back over to me, looking at my form on the table, "Oh no, not good"_

"_What is it Doctor? Are you having trouble?" _

"_I need to de-clothe you Bella, I need to do an internal…that's if you don't mind" _

_I smirked, I loved my internal examinations, a quickly took my top and jeans off, as he circled me again, he stroked my face, came down and started kissing my earlobe, touching my chest, fondling my breasts, I gasped in pleasure as he found my nipple and started to tease it. _

_I reached over and pushed his Doctors clock off from around his shoulders, he shrugged it off before very quickly removing the rest of his clothes and coming to lay on top of me, kissing me with a passion I had never felt, running his hands down my sides, feeling my entire body as far as his hands would let him without breaking the kiss _

"_Time for your internal Mrs. Cullen" He whispered into my ear, although I knew the married name wasn't from him it still sent butterflies into my stomach. _

"_Anything Dr. Cullen, it's needed" I whispered. _

_In a move of limbs I managed to get Carlisle's boxer shorts off as he did my underwear, he placed his fingers to my entrance, then shoved them in, I gasped out with pleasure. I looked up at Carlisle and noticed he was smirking. Well two could play that game, especially when he started teasing. _

"_Dr. Cullen" I purred, and if he wasn't hard before he definitely was now! I looked past our bodies and saw the effect my words had on him, I smirked, bringing my hips up, prompting him to take his fingers out. "I want you now, Dr. Cullen" I purred even harder, it seemed to be the pushing point for Carlisle as he thrust deeply inside of me, we both moaned to the feeling of being connected. _

_Carlisle quickened his pace, I quickly looked at his face to see it contorted due to the pleasure, just as he threw his head back he hit my G spot with a change of positioning and I screamed out as I felt my orgasm come close, he was obviously close too. _

"_Cum with me my darling!" Carlisle screamed as he attempted to hold on, thrusting deeply five times, that was all I needed. _

"_Oh God Carlisle!" I screamed as I went over the edge, feeling him following me not long after. _

_We stayed entwined for a few moments before he pulled out of me, and started kissing me again, we then got dressed. _

That was the first time I had dreamt of Carlisle Cullen, and the first time I woke up without Edward with me.


	7. The day ending in a Kiss

Loves Lust

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Bella POV **

I awoke and looked around the room, remembering what Edward said about leaving before I'd wake I was glad as I was very wet and incredibly turned on and could smell bacon, suppose my arousal could wait.

I got showered and dressed in simple Jeans and a t-shirt, placing my socks and slippers on I went downstairs where I could smell breakfast, as I reached the kitchen to see who was cooking, my breath seemed to have caught in my throat as I saw Carlisle cooking me breakfast.

"Morning Carlisle" I smiled at him, trying to keep my voice as cool as possible.

"Good Morning Bella" Smiled Carlisle.

Seeing his smile, the same smile he used in my dream, I gasped, Carlisle looked up.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He asked.

I mentally scolded myself for letting the gasp out. "Yes, sorry, hey, Carlisle, do you want to do something today?" I asked watching his face, the smile was immeasurable.

**Carlisle POV **

I had no idea what had happened last night, but I dreamt of Bella, that we were in my office, in the house, and I was giving her an internal exam, I was the most exciting one I could ever remember, I remember every detail and even had to take all my bed sheets of my bed as I had shot my venom at the same time I had shot it in my dream, I had not done that since I was a human, very embarrassing, I was glad all the children left early…well, all except Bella.

Rushing downstairs I placed my sheets in the washing machine, trying to work out what my 'dream' meant. Vampires didn't dream, so what the hell was that? And how the hell did it cause me to shoot my venom into my sheets?

"Morning Carlisle" I heard Bella saying behind me just as I had whipped around making her breakfast, I turned to see her smiling.

"Good Morning Bella" I smiled back to her. Wondering what had her so happy this morning, as I sniffed the air though I could smell her arousal in the air.

Hearing Bella gasp, I looked up worried. "Bella? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, sorry, hey, Carlisle, do you want to do something today?" She asked me.

My face gave away my feelings so much quicker then I wanted it too and could've kicked my brain, "Course" I smiled.

Bella seemed happy as I placed her breakfast down, halting by her ear breathing in her scent, and her arousal which sent me all funny again, I moved away quickly.

"What…er were you thinking?" I asked, trying to compose myself.

Bella laughed and it went straight to my crotch. I turned away so she would not see how much of a weak man I was.

"Well, we could go for a drive, picnic somewhere or stay home and let me kick your arse on some board games" She said.

"Hey, just because you're a Cullen does not mean you can kick my arse in any sense" I laughed.

After Bella finished her breakfast I placed it in the sink for her and we set up the docking system to play some songs while we played a dancing game on the play station.

Seeing Bella so close to me as we started bouncing about on the dance mat was amazing, her smell, the arousal that never left her. After the first dance she insisted on changing, and when she came back down she was in shorts and a t-shirt showing half her belly. My arousal appeared again so I ran to the docking system to hide behind the cabinet, she'd be horrified I'm sure to see what I thought of her.

All of a sudden I felt hands on my shoulder, "Carlisle, May I have a proper dance?" She asked.

I almost chocked on my own words, "C..Course Bella" I stuttered as I took her hands in mine.

**Bella POV **

Me and Carlisle ware having such a laugh on the dance mat at his appalling way of keeping up with the moves or music. When I went to go up and change into shorts and a boob tube top, I walked back down and saw that once he saw me Carlisle ran behind the ipod docking system, I giggled.

I walked towards him, placing my hands on his shoulder, I built up the courage to ask. "Carlisle, May I have a proper dance?"

I swallowed my tongue as he looked as if he was struggling, until he answered, "C…Course Bella" stuttering.

"Wow, a stuttering vampire, what's gotton into you Carlisle Cullen?" I asked teasing him.

As he stood to take my hands in his, he laughed, "Nothing, Isabella Cullen" He smiled.

I took a deep breath as we started to dance, much better then on the dance mat, he had called me Isabella Cullen, even Edward didn't have such an effect and since the dream where I hadn't thought to relieve myself I was even wetter now.

**Carlisle POV **

I'd added to her arousal, the scent was now as clear as day, by calling her by the Cullen name I seemed to get a response, these vampire senses were such a blessing at times. I smiled at the thought that I had aroused her, what I really wanted was to be there, touching, feeling, tasting her arousal, that was what I truly wanted.

**Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feelMy heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheelTouching you, touching metouching you, god you're touching meI believe in a thing called loveJust listen to the rhythm of my heartThere's a chance we could make it nowWe'll be rocking 'til the sun goes downI believe in a thing called loveOoh!I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every dayYou got me in a spin but everythin' is !Touching you, touching metouching you, god you're touching meI believe in a thing called loveJust listen to the rhythm of my heartThere's a chance we could make it nowWe'll be rocking 'til the sun goes downI believe in a thing called loveOoh! Guitar!Touching you, touching metouching you, god you're touching meI believe in a thing called loveJust listen to the rhythm of my heartThere's a chance we could make it nowWe'll be rocking 'til the sun goes downI believe in a thing called loveOoh!** I laughed as 'I believe in a thing called love' played, me and Bella separated and just danced, often banging into each other, this was the most fun I could ever remember having in a long time. I watched while dancing her brown curls bounced up and down, how her breasts moved up and down with each movement, then I noticed she came very close to me, grabbing my hands, I spun her around, laughing.

I was shocked at how close the song was to resembling my feelings for Bella, except the fact I didn't have a beating heart, when the song finished Bella stood by the sofa waiting for the next one, and she only needed to wait a few moments.

**How do I,Get through one night without you?If I had to live without you,What kind of life would that be?Oh, I...I need you in my arms, need you to hold,You're my world, my heart, my soul,If you ever leave,Baby you would take away everything good in my life,And tell me nowHow do I live without you?I want to know,How do I breathe without you?If you ever go,How do I ever, ever survive?How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?Without you,There'd be no sun in my sky,There would be no love in my life,There'd be no world left for I,Baby I don't know what I would do,I'd be lost if I lost you,If you ever leave,Baby you would take away everything real in my life,And tell me now,How do I live without you?I want to know,How do I breathe without you?If you ever go,How do I ever, ever survive?How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?Please tell me baby,How do I go on?If you ever leave,Baby you would take away everything,I need you with me,Baby don't you know that you're everything,Good in my life?And tell me now,How do I live without you,I want to know,How do I breathe without you?If you ever go,How do I ever, ever survive?How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?How do I live without you?How do I live without you baby? **

When the next song played I held my breath and noticed Bella come towards me. "May I, Dr. Cullen?" She asked.

I stopped my impending erection as Bella came up to me and started to slow dance with me, singing along with the lyrics, her smell was amazing, I was very jealous of Edward in that sense, he got to lie next to this smell, this beautiful goddess at night. As we danced around my head just a fog of love and lust for this creature I was holding.

As the song finished, I had Bella bent down with me over her, I took in her face and her features, the animal inside me stirred and next thing I knew I had her in a lingering kiss.

After a few moments, I pushed myself of her, this was my son's wife! What was I doing? But she had responded…what was going on?


	8. Feeling better

Loves Lust

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Bella POV **

I was so pleased that Carlisle was having fun, he deserved to be happy and laugh like this, he tried so hard to be the best 'father' he could, and that wasn't just for Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper, it was for me as well, which is why I had a sudden thought that maybe what I was thinking was sick, thinking of my 'father' in this way, my husbands father. Well that was until I felt Carlisle's lips upon mine in a soft and gentle kiss.

Felling the shock, yet the arousal all at the same time I responded, I felt his tongue asking for access into my mouth, and I gladly granted his request, I felt as our bodies got close to one another, it was almost as if there was nothing stopping us, almost as if neither of us were still married, almost as if we were two naughty teenagers.

I felt his hand on the small of my back, feeling my skin, he reacted with a small moan, making me smile into the kiss, I placed my hands in his hair, feeling his blonde waves through my fingers…it felt so good!

As suddenly as it started Carlisle had stopped it, he jumped back almost as if something had shocked him, I stood there in complete shock. Had I done something wrong?

**Carlisle POV**

As I watched Bella's mortified face I felt like a complete and utter idiot, what was I thinking? Afterall this was my son's wife, why could I not control my feelings? My needs? My undying lust and hunger for this gorgeous woman in front of me?

"Bella…I….I'm so sorry" I whispered. Not like sorry would make this any better. "You're with Edward…I don't know what I was thinking, I can't believe what I've done, I am such a bad person" I said, if vampires could cry, I must probably be bawling by now, I was guilty of an awful crime.

I watched as Bella went red in her features, I took the risk and walked close to her, wanting to touch her once more. It was almost an addiction, I reached my hand out and stroked her cheek, sighing at the feeling of her skin under my cold hand.

**Bella POV **

Carlisle almost looked as if it had hurt him to pull away from me, I could not understand, surely he did not feel the same as I did? He was a lot older in so many different ways to me, surely this was just a crush that would die down? Maybe not? But surely this was my problem to tackle on my own without worrying the rest of the family, although it did interest me as to what Alice had spoken to him about the other day.

"Bella…I….I'm so sorry" He whispered. "You're with Edward…I don't know what I was thinking, I can't believe what I've done, I am such a bad person" He looked so downtrodden and so sorry that it almost killed me to see him looking like this, after all, I had spent all day trying to make him feel better and instantly he was back down to how he was.

Then my human body betrayed my feelings by blushing.

Carlisle walked over to me slowly, cautious almost, when I felt his cold fingers against my warm skin, I gasped as I felt an instant pleasure flow through me.

"Carlisle…don't apologise" I heard my voice whisper, the music in the background changing to yet another romantic track, I sighed deeply and placed my hand on his, keeping it on my cheek, I needed…No, wanted to feel him, wanted to hear his breathes as he stood close.

As I thought back to last night and my dream, I realised maybe this was meant to be , maybe Alice or my subconscious was trying to tell me that this was okay, that this was right no matter if it felt wrong in so many different ways.

"You're not a bad person, far from one actually, you're a man who has emotions and feelings as much as the rest of us, vampire or not, you have needs and feelings. You're a broken man who needs the support from his family and loved ones, and I must tell you, you are the prime example of a father even at the worst at times" I watched as I saw Carlisle smile as I rained down on him with praise.

I leant forward and kissed Carlisle on the lips, only a peck before standing back and looking him in the eyes, "I wish I had these feelings before I got married you know, I wish you were my husband but as much as I know I love you, I love Edward, and you are what it says on the tin, his father" I sighed a tear escaping my eyes.

**Carlisle POV **

I was shocked, I expected her to recoil from my touch but instead she held my hand there, she wanted me close to her, and that was all I needed to stay in the same stance I was now, watching my goddess, my Bella, in all her glory.

"You're not a bad person, far from one actually, you're a man who has emotions and feelings as much as the rest of us, vampire or not, you have needs and feelings. You're a broken man who needs the support from his family and loved ones, and I must tell you, you are the prime example of a father even at the worst at times" I listened as Bella spoke, she spoke with passion and praise and that was enough to make me smile, I knew exactly what she meant and how her feelings were making her think this as sometimes I thought and knew the same about all the vampires and my family members living under my roof.

As Bella leant forward and kissed me on the lips, I looked shocked and very dumbfounded before looking at her again only to notice she was looking into my eyes. "I wish I had these feelings before I got married you know, I wish you were my husband but as much as I know I love you, I love Edward, and you are what it says on the tin, his father" Bella sighed a tear escaping her eyes.

"Bella" I whispered, holding her close to me, I could not believe what I was hearing, she loved me, she felt the same! As much as I felt elated by this fact I realised what a burden this was on Bella, Esme had left me, yet Bella was still married and like she said on the tin I am the father of her husband, now I felt my dead heart go colder.

I placed my forehead against hers breathing in her smell, relishing in her scent, but she was right even if she hadn't physically said it, this was wrong, but how could I help myself? I had needs and feelings too and at this current moment in time all I wanted to do was take this goddess in my arms and hold her close, promising her the earth, although I could not promise her the one thing that most women seek…a child.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" I whispered, her name was like a gentle melody on my lips and I loved the way it rolled of my tongue, "I wish I had stopped the wedding" I whispered, "This is unfair not only for you but for Edward too" I sighed standing back and walking towards the love seat, I looked up into Bella's amazing gorgeous brown eyes.

**Bella's POV **

"Bella" I heard Carlisle whisper, just the sound of my name on his lips sent a shiver down my spine, this was so wrong it was stupid! I actually regret my decision to marry now, how could I have not seen that it was the older Cullen that I wanted, that I desired, deep down I suppose I'd always known it, from the moment I saw those gorgeous Golden eyes when I was 17.

I felt Carlisle's forehead against mine, I felt so safe in his grasp like this, this was nothing compared to when Edward held me, I actually felt electricity between me and Carlisle that I can't explain as much more then lust, passion and love, and immediately I knew who my true soul mate was.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" I heard Carlisle whisper my name yet again and became weak at my knee's, this man had no idea the effect he actually had on me and it was killing me that we could not express our love and affection for one another, I had truly no idea what to do anymore, this whole situation had just got worse. "I wish I had stopped the wedding" He whispered, "This is unfair not only for you but for Edward too"

Carlisle moved to the love seat and I watched him for a while. Finally I decided to sit with him, I placed my hand on his knee and was pleased that he didn't flinch once, I just sat there, rubbing his knee, until he bought his hand up and kissed me once again, I returned the kiss, but as quickly as it had started he pulled back, I had enough time to adjust myself before I saw Edward bursting through the door, he looked pissed…now things were going to kick off.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for your amazing reviews, I was worried about writing this fic as it was different, but thanks to all who have reviewed I am going to keep writing it! **

**Thank you all! xxxxx**


	9. Edward's discovery

Loves Lust

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Carlisle POV**

As I lent in to kiss Bella once more, I heard some distant movement and knew it was someone walking…well running, and knew the sound too well to know who is was, I pushed back from Bella and watched as she adjusted herself, I had never meant for the sad look to appear across her face but after a few minutes she understood as we watched her Husband and my Son burst through the door.

He was angry.

I watched Edward as he took in the scene in front of him, and after a few minutes his eyes became black, it was then that I realised that Bella still had her hand on my knee. I kept my focus on my son as he walked closer to us, I could tell this would end up bad

**Edward POV **

Last night was strange, not like anything different happened, but when Bella had fallen asleep I cuddled her close and could feel her contentment with me being there, after an hour or so she started talking, I was used to this, I often found Bella talking about anything and everything in her sleep calming, but there was something about last night and it wasn't until I heard the unmistakable moan of my fathers name that I could put my finger on it. Did Bella have feelings for my father?

When I had left to go with the others for a boys bonding day I had felt something was strange when I mentioned to Carlisle that it would be just him and Bella, I'd never seen the man smile so much, he seemed very pleased, but soon changed his decorum when he realised that my eyebrows were raised.

"_Just talk to her, she cares about you Carlisle" I had told him. _

"_I cannot burden the poor girl with my issues, I am happy to be spending the day with her but you must understand son, it's not as easy to talk to people, I'm sure you don't tell Bella everything…" Carlisle trailed of there. _

"_Well as much as you want to tell then, whatever Carlisle, but she is very worried about you, just do this for me, and if not for me, for Bella" I finished before turning on my heel and walking out the door with Em and Jazz for our afternoon of bowling and arcade playing. _

"Dad'll be sobbing his dead heart out" Emmett laughed as we reached the bowling alley, it was only seven in the morning but we planned to hunt in the forest behind the alley before it opened at 8.

"Well, you know what the old man is like, they have probably gone shopping or something" Jasper added.

"Nah guys, I told Carlisle to talk to Bella, she is good for him you know, this whole thing with Esme has fucked him up big time, over 70 years they were married and I couldn't imagine anything worse then Bella leaving me after that long, well…I couldn't imagine her leaving me at all" I laughed, jumping up to the top of a tree.

Jasper had looked a little uncomfortable when I had mentioned anything bout Bella leaving but I shrugged it off, Jasper was probably uncomfortable with the feelings of love and lust I had for my wife.

After a great hour of hunting and draining a few moose, all three of us headed for the Bowling Alley, after we paid and walked to our lane, I finished adjusting my shoelaces, and then set up the scoreboard, it was Emmett first and I cursed him as he hit a strike…such a lucky bastard.

Jasper went next and hit only three pins, having me and Emmett in fits, he scowled back at us and then threw his second ball, hitting a spare, I high fived him as I walked up to get my ball, this was a game that the whole family had often played before me and Bella married, so I knew it was a fun bonding activity, to get some of the male testosterone going.

'_I could take her over this counter right now'_

I shook my head as I noticed I had Carlisle's voice ring through my mind, what was he thinking about…well, more importantly who? It was so unlike Carlisle to think like this…but as I went to roll my ball down the lane I went into his mind properly.

'_She looks so good in her jeans, they fit her arse perfectly, the things I could do with that body are beyond knowledge, a goddess like her deserves to be lavished not treated like property, I could love this goddess'_

Before I could think anymore about what I had heard, Emmett grabbed me from behind jumping about, that's when I realised that I had gotton a strike, I threw my arm shaped as a fist into the air, pleased with myself, deciding to forget what I had heard.

The next four hours went on like that, strikes, spare's, piss taking and laughs. I loved the time I had with my brothers, I felt like a man around them, I felt I could be myself, as I could never fight and wrestle with Bella, she was far to delicate for my vampire hands.

After four hours of bowling and fierce betting, mostly on mine and Emmett's side, we went into the arcade where I noticed a dance station, if Bella had been here I would more then likely have been forced to compete with her, looking like an absolute dick in front of my brothers so I happily bypassed that to play on the guns with Emmett while Jasper stood back and emitted calm every time one of us got too rowdy.

After an hour in the arcade I thought I'd check on Carlisle's mind, see if anything had shifted.

'_I love her, and I've told her! And she loves me too…this is perfect, although I wish she had never married, as much as I love my son, Edward doesn't deserve this beauty'_

After I left Carlisle's mind I stood still for a few moments, it wasn't until Emmett smacked me hard on the back that I looked up, "I gotta go" Was all I could say before leaving my brothers and running back to the house, being the fastest of the entire Cullen family I would get to the house much faster then Emmett or his car. Although I knew Emmett and Jasper would follow me.

When I got to the house I could feel something was up, so I ran up the ramp by the garage door and towards the front door, just as I opened it I was met by the looks of both my wife and father, sitting on the love seat, to anyone this would not exactly look like a funny thing, but I just knew that my father had a filthy mind and needed to be sorted out.

I watched them for a while as I watched Carlisle move Bella's hand from his lap, why was her hand there in the first place? It didn't make sense.

"If you've touched my wife" I snarled, advancing towards my father.

I noticed Bella stand to protect my father from harm, what was she doing? Why protect him? She needed to be protected from him!

"Edward…please, what is going on?" I heard Bella whisper to me.

"Never you mind!" I snapped at her, "Just go upstairs I don't want you seeing this" I looked her in the eyes and knew she would not move, so I went around her at vampire speed and had my father by the throat.

I could hear Bella shouting at me to stop but I needed to hurt Carlisle, "You're a foul, disgusting excuse of a family man" I spat watching my fathers throat under my fingers, I felt Bella grab me from behind but I was too angry, I pushed her with my free hand, I knew I had thrown her into a wall but that was better then having this sick bastard going anywhere near her.

"I trusted you and all along your thoughts were too strong to resist, what the hell Carlisle?" I shouted before throwing him against the opposite wall, smashing the shelves. I noticed a crack appeared down the side of his face but it quickly repaired.

"Please son, it wasn't like that" Carlisle whispered, "Just think son, look at how you've harmed your wife, let me see to her, she is bleeding, you threw her into a wall and then she fell through a table smashing two glass vases!"

"No!" I yelled, I ran over to my wife, suddenly very remorseful, "Bella, darling, can you hear me?" I tapped her face a few times before checking her airways, she was unconscious, as I looked up I saw Emmett and Jasper standing in the doorway.

Jasper ran to Carlisle to check he was okay and to emit more calmness but nothing could sooth me, I allowed myself to be dragged away by Emmett who then held me to the floor. Allowing Carlisle to put his hands all over my wife, I growled and tried to get away from Emmett but I should have known it was no use, so I calmed down, but even when I did that he still didn't get off me until Carlisle had finished with Bella, him and Jasper carried her upstairs to our room to allow her to rest.

As they came back down, Jasper emitted a low growl in my direction.

"What the fuck were you playing at Edward? You've managed to knock Bella into next week and you've assaulted dad!" Jasper yelled, "Oh and to make everything better you are actually sitting under Emmett growling at dad when all he wanted to do was help!"

Emmett stood up, allowing me to jump up in the process, I watched as Emmett walked towards Carlisle just in case I tried to strike again. But instead I decided it would be no use trying to defend my corner, "I'll be back in a week or two" Were my last words before I ran out of the door.

**A/N: So where is Edward going? Will Carlisle and Bella get even closer? And what will the family think when they finally got together? **

**Reviews more then welcome! xxxx**


	10. I love you Carlisle Cullen

**Loves Lust**

**Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife. **

**Bella POV**

"Bella…Bella?"

"It's been three days Carlisle, maybe we should take her to the hospital"

"No! That isn't an answer, they'd want to know why she has been left like this for so long, you can tell from a distance that she has been out cold more then a few hours, or minutes"

"But she is not awake, you assured us she'd be awake now"

I moved my head slightly to the side, I could hear Carlisle and Jasper speaking, what did they mean I had been out cold for three days? Opening one eye, I could make out the blurred outline of my brother and Carlisle, they seemed rather stressed with how they moved their heads and spoke hastily.

I heard Carlisle sigh, "This is all my fault, Jasper" He said.

"What? How is Edward knocking Bella into next year your fault?" Jasper asked, sounding annoyed, "You know what Carlisle, if you want to say something say it, you've been saying it has been your fault for the last three days" Jasper's voice sounded strained and tired. Had he been watching me all night?

I closed my one open eye, and tried to remember what had happened with Edward that day, he was angry, I remember him shouting;

"_If you've touched my wife" _

I remember being scared, asking him what was going on, what he was doing there, they'd been out for four hours and he came back like this, but I had no idea what triggered him, and why would Carlisle touch me? What need would he have? Unless I was falling to the ground of course, considering I was such a klutz.

Nothing, absolutely nothing came to mind as to why Edward flipped at Carlisle, he was hurting, Esme has left him after 70 years of marriage, that would be enough to destroy any man, he needed someone there to talk to, company, sympathy, he needed someone to hold, someone to tell him that everything was going to be okay, and it was Edwards idea for me to spend he day with his dad, so why did he flip?

"_I wish I had stopped the wedding" _

I heard it as clear as day, Carlisle was speaking but there was silence in the room as I could feel the eyes of the two Cullen men standing afoot my bed, it was a memory, why did Carlisle want to have stopped the wedding? How did I know it was my wedding? Maybe it was someone else's? But it was not in Carlisle to do that…so what was going on?

"She's awake, her heart rate is increasing" Carlisle said softly, I felt someone sit on the bed next to me, and felt the icy cold fingers of my father-in-law touching my face. "Time to awaken, Isabella" I heard him say softly, "Open your eyes for me"

Slowly I opened my eyes and was met with the golden eyes of Carlisle, they were amazing, and suddenly I remembered…The kiss, the closeness, the holding, the touching, the sharing of true feelings and then Edward bursting through the door, not only attacking Carlisle but me too.

"Car…." I started to ask, but was promptly cut of by the feeling of nausea, as I throw up, Carlisle managed to produce a bowl as I vomited. Damn vampire speed.

"You've been through a trauma, Bella, you need to rest, not to worry" Carlisle whispered gently, I looked up at him and he was smiling sweetly at me, a smile that was enough to make my legs feel like lead weights…oh fuck.

**Carlisle POV **

For the last three days I have blamed myself for what had happened to Bella, if only I had not kissed her or kept my thoughts to myself maybe it would not have happened, and then Bella tried to defend me, that did not help her case, I had destroyed my relationship with my son by committing the most unforgivable crime…claiming his mate.

"Bella…Bella? It's been three days Carlisle, maybe we should take her to the hospital" I looked at Jasper, he had been on watch last night, like most nights he had refused to leave his sister's side.

"No! That isn't an answer, they'd want to know why she has been left like this for so long, you can tell from a distance that she has been out cold more then a few hours, or minutes" I answered, truth be told I wanted Bella near me, I couldn't bear being away from her, I loved her and knew I needed to care for her, unlike Edward.

"But she is not awake, you assured us she'd be awake now" Jasper said with an agitated tone.

I shook my head, this was useless, how was I suppose to keep this up? I had examined Bella and assured a minimum of three days, I checked her over everyday and her vitals were really good for someone out cold.

I sighed, "This is all my fault, Jasper" I said.

"What? How is Edward knocking Bella into next year your fault?" Jasper asked, sounding annoyed, "You know what Carlisle, if you want to say something say it, you've been saying it has been your fault for the last three days"

I sighed again, this was my fault, I kissed her knowing she was not mine to claim, had it been guilt? Had it been anger? But I remember the kiss, played it over my head since the incident, it had been soft, not rushed, it was consensual, and to add to the mix Bella had told me she loved me! How was this going to work, it sounded like I prayed on my son's mate.

"She's awake, her heart rate is increasing" I said softly, I sat on the bed next to Bella, and placed my fingers gently on her cheek. "Time to awaken, Isabella" I said softly. "Open your eyes for me"

I watched as Bella attempted to move, I knew she was just trying to take in her surroundings and work out what had happened over the course of when she had been asleep, to waking up to find not only myself, but Jasper aswell.

"Car…" Bella started before I noticed she was about to vomit, signalling to Jasper, he ran downstairs to grab a bowl of some sort and bought it back to me within seconds, thankfully just in time as Bella leant over the side of the bed and vomited.

"You've been through a trauma, Bella, you need to rest, not to worry" I said, smiling at her, as she looked up at me I suddenly got a whiff of arousal from her, this honestly wasn't happening, Edward had still not returned home after three days and now I was starting not only to feel aroused over her arousal but I could sense my animalistic qualities taking over.

I looked over at Jasper who simply nodded, he left, leaving me to deal with the situation.

"Isabella…" I whispered, my finger gently caressing her warm cheek.

"What happened?" Bella replied in no much more then a whisper.

I sighed, I knew this was coming, I kept my hand on Bella's face, not daring to remove it. I looked intently into her gorgeous brown eyes, the brown eyes that sent me into a frenzy of emotion, the same eyes that revealed my sexual predatory instincts.

"Edward heard my thoughts when out, I didn't think it was possible, so I allowed my head to get the better of me, he came home to confront me, but you got in his way so he flung you into a nearby table, you smashed a couple of vases on your way through the table, you were in a bad state, I have stitched you up and have waited here for you to awaken…Edward…he left after attacking you, we don't know when, or if, he is coming back…I am so sorry Bella, this is all my fault" I whispered.

I watched for a while as Bella made to sit up ever so slightly, she looked deep into my eyes as if she was trying to read my soul. She removed my hand from her face and I felt my heart break instantly, but I know this was the least I deserved, I had broke up a marriage, and for what? My own personal gain, it was this moment I had never felt so ashamed then I had in my 360 years on this planet.

I looked at Bella, the pain in my eyes evident, she was watching me, tears in her eyes, my heart sunk. "I took advantage of you, I'm sorry, I just…"

I was suddenly caught of guard by her lips claiming mine, my head tried to work out what was going on, she was teary a moment ago, her husband had left, but after a few seconds of thinking and arguing with myself I kissed her back, with all the passion I could. I loved the feeling of her lips on mine. Within minutes my tongue went to her lips asking permission for entry, she opened her mouth and I felt my tongue touch her warm tongue, her mouth all damp and warm, it set a fire in my belly that only I could control.

"Lay…" Kiss, "with…" Kiss, "me" Bella said between kisses, I quickly obliged, I rested her down onto her back and placed myself hovering above her, touching her chest, breasts, stomach, just about anywhere above the waist.

I felt Bella make a move to unbutton my shirt, it felt so good to feel her warm hands stroke my hard steel like skin as she moved down undoing my shirt with ease. I knew she needed to rest, but I couldn't help myself, I wanted to claim her as mine, I knew already that Edward had claimed her virginity, but I wanted more then that, I wanted to claim Bella as mine and mine alone.

I hadn't taken into account that Bella had even undone my belt and trousers and was now using her hand to cup my growing erection, I quickly moved to take my trousers and boxers off, leaving me completely revealed to her. But it was not good enough, she needed to be undressed as well, I slipped her top over her head, tossed it onto the floor, then worked on kissing her lips, moving downwards to her neck and torso, once I had reached her breasts I took my time suckling one, making it erect under my tongue, once I was fully satisfied I moved onto the next one.

"Carlisle…" She moaned as I worked on her breasts, I then felt her hand pumping my shaft, I let out a groan of pleasure.

"Isabella…" I whispered. "Stop, please, I need to feel you, you will get your turn" I whispered into her neck and felt her shudder.

I moved further down kissing her abdomen as a moved to her pyjama bottoms, I had placed these on after her accident, it was heard not to keep her naked and just watch her beautiful form sleeping, but I knew I needed her awake for consent. I felt Bella move her hips up, she was granting me permission, I felt my stomach do a back flip, I was elated. Pulling down the bottoms along with her knickers, I took in the real smell of her arousal, once I had disposed of the offending clothing to the floor, I kissed up her legs and towards her thigh. Once I had reached the warmth of her core, I placed my head inbetween her legs, slowly starting to flick her clit with my tongue.

"Oh Carlisle" Bella hissed as I continued to flick her clit a few more times before plunging my tongue into her core. She hissed my name, I felt her juices flowing around me, moving my tongue around I could feel her walls around me, I removed my tongue and watched her.

"This is all for you my darling, would you like me to continue?" I asked, and naturally she nodded.

Moving my fingers towards her clit I smiled up at her, before plunging two fingers deep within her core, I could feel her walls tighten around me, I felt pleasure course through my body as I felt her response, she was very responsive.

"Please…Carlisle…I need to…I've been waiting so long" Bella said, it took me a few seconds to realise what she meant. I moved my body to hover above her once more, placing my shaft at her entrance.

"Is this what you want my sweet Isabella" I whispered seductively, getting another waft of her arousal.

Moving her hips up towards me I took that as a yes, and slowly entered her, I groaned as I slipped inside, I felt Bella tighten around me, she was gasping, I knew she was close, and I was determined to give her what she wanted. I started to thrust in and out of her slowly in order for her to get used to my length. As I felt her hips connect with me harder then I was thrusting I took the message, and plunged deep inside of her, she screamed out in pure pleasure as I continued to move in and out, thrusting in harder each time, I felt her walls clench and knew I was going to loose control soon enough, within what felt like seconds I could feel my peak.

"Come with me Isabella!" I groaned as she screamed my name as her orgasm gripped her, that was enough to send me over the edge as I spilt my venom inside of her.

I gave her a few minutes before I rested beside her, slipping out of her with great reluctance.

Pulling Bella close, I smiled into her hair.

As I saw her eyes closing, I stroked her hair, and as she fell asleep she muttered the only words, that if I had a beating heart it would stop beating there and then, "I love you Carlisle Cullen"


	11. Carlisle's POV

Loves Lust

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Carlisle POV **

As I laid beside my angel, her words echoed in my ears.

"_I love you Carlisle Cullen"_

I laid wondering whether Bella had actually meant it, or whether she had said it just because we had made love, then again all the feelings we had felt had become stronger throughout the past week, vampire senses were useful for most things, especially feeling upon someone's emotions.

I looked down at my Bella, sleeping, unaware of the battle currently residing within my head, the fact that my head was screaming different facts at me, but one it kept throwing at me was what I had just done, I had single-handedly managed in one night to claim my true soul mate, yet, betray my son in the worst possible way by stealing his bride. That, and that alone made me feel like a monster, I had watched Edward through his newborn, then adolescent stages, and now, even when he was married I still wanted to care for my son.

On the other hand, how could I control my feelings? I loved Bella, I truly did, when Esme left I didn't feel hurt, but when Bella got married I felt as if my heart would jump out of my chest, I felt like jumping into a pool of fire, I loved and wanted her that much, and now I had her, I felt resentful…I just couldn't work it out? How hard was this love thing? Then again if I had stopped the wedding, or got Bella to see my feelings and her own maybe we would not have this problem right now. Yet what was done, was done.

I looked around the room, I loved the whole design, this had been Bella's room before she married Edward, it was just Bella's style, purple walls with notice boards filled with pictures of the family, and friends of course. Bella had been big on her friends, but more importantly of this family she was married into. I noticed a few pictures of Charlie and Reene, it almost made me smile to think of my Bella as a family orientated person. Alice and Bella had spent the best part of three months getting this room right, in one way it resembled her room at Charlie's, in another it resembled her individuality as not only an artist but a beautiful young woman. To me, this would always be Bella's room, made what we were doing easier, plus it seemed twice as bad if I had claimed my love in her marital bed.

I thought back to just a few days before Esme had left me and Alice had pulled me aside about a vision she had, one regarding myself and Bella. That she had been about six months pregnant, she was with me, we were lying on my bed in my room together, not containing our excitement about becoming biological parents, something I had never assumed could happen for me. It was well known that vampires could never have children, if they could Esme and I would have had an army by now.

At the time though, Bella seemed happy with Edward, although Jasper did admit just days before the wedding he did feel Bella's love and lust increase when someone was around, and that someone wasn't Edward. I had been racking my brains to find out who she had held these feelings for, I had wondered whether it was me, I wished and preyed, I often looked through family albums of holidays and camping trips over the last four years, Bella had changed from her shy, recluse 17 year old, into a gorgeous and wonderful 21 year old who I loved, in body I was frozen at 23 so I felt more of a right to claim my soul mate then my 17 year old son.

As I watched my goddess sleeping, I took in her appearance. Her pale face, so peaceful, she was in such a deep and natural sleep that is seemed a shame that once her body had recovered from our love making and her emotional strain that her body would awaken. Out of all the positives of being a vampire, such as super speed, hearing and the ability to be immortal, one thing I missed about being human was sleeping, that was one thing I wished I had carried on, then again, watching Bella now, I was glad that I wasn't tired. I wanted to watch my angel sleep, she deserved it, I loved her so much and I knew she needed to rest.

I jumped only slightly when I heard something vibrate against the floor, I slowly, yet carefully moved myself from my sleeping beauty to retrieve my iphone from the pockets of my thrown aside trousers, once I had my phone, I walked back to the bed and placed my arm back under Bella's neck, she moved slightly yet seemed undisturbed by my movement. As I unlocked the phone, I noticed it was a message I had received, I opened it;

'_Carlisle, I have only just received your message. I am so sorry about Esme leaving you, how could she be so heartless? How are you holding up old friend? Otherwise, how is life for you? How is Edward and Isabella? I'm so sorry we could not join the wedding. Regards, Eleazar'_

I looked at the message again, feeling a pang of guilt and shame inside of me upon reading Edward's and Isabella's names together, as they had been only over a week ago. I knew deep down that I had assisted in ending a marriage, even I knew Edward had gone for good…but, surely Eleazar would have told me if Edward had gone to the Denali clan.

"Ummmm….Carlisle" I heard Isabella saying in her sleep. I looked down at my sleeping angel, she was smiling, the sight of her smiling, sleeping face calling out my name in passion not only made me hard but made me so happy.

I looked back to my phone, hitting the reply button, I thought for a few moments before responding;

'_My old friend, I am slowly regaining myself physically and emotionally. Things between Edward and Isabella are strained. I do believe I have something to do with this, I am not sure how to make the situation better. Otherwise things are good. How about with yourself, Carmen, Kate and Tanya? Carlisle'_

I pushed the send button before considering deleting the message and sending back a lie. Deep down I needed someone to speak to about this, someone to tell me I was doing what I needed to, not someone to lecture me on what I was ruining in the conquest to get what I desire. Eleazar was one of those few people I listened to, he spoke sense, not stupid.

I kept my eyes downwards, watching my sleeping angel, I only ripped my eyes away as I felt the phone vibrate in my hand, I sighed deeply, here goes;

'_Myself, Carmen, Kate and Tanya are very good thank you, Carlisle. We were thinking of coming over at the weekend to see you guys, and of course would love to see Isabella. Why do you say that you have caused the problems? Eleazar.'_

I smiled and nodded to myself, I loved the thought of the Denali clan coming and spending the weekend with my family, it had been a while since we had spoken, so surely they were interested in how things were going, especially now with a new marriage and a divorce soon after.

'_I would love for you to come at the weekend. Well…the other day when myself and Bella spent the day in the house we were having so much fun, things got taken too far, with myself and her, we started to kiss, I felt physically for her, as I could sense her feelings and arousal for me. Edward heard my thoughts even though he was out of town, well, needless to say he was here in a flash, assaulted myself and left Bella in a three day coma, while he ran, she recovered from her coma two hours ago. Well, soon after that, things got heated between us, we slept together, and as she fell asleep, she told me that she loved me. What do you think? Carlisle.'_

I pressed the send button and went back to watching my Bella sleeping, it was hard to believe how her husband had been so easily able to attack her, in the 70 years of marriage I had with Esme I had never attacked her, not even from the impulse of anger, I needed and wanted to keep Bella protected I wanted her for myself, Edward wasn't worthy of this angel, she was mine.

As my phone came to live again I knew this was going to be a long night;

'_Well, Carlisle, I am not sure what to advice here. But first of Edward assaulting his wife is not to be taken easily, yet running away from his bride is not on, it is obvious that he does not love Bella like he claims to. But then again, you've betrayed your son. I personally think old friend that if you and Bella talk in the morning and know where you stand then go for it, ask her to end her marriage for you and we here will be happy for you, but if she doesn't love you enough to end her marriage then end the affair, you will only get hurt again, and Edward as well as Bella would get hurt, it is a difficult one my friend so I hope you are ready for fireworks. We will see you this weekend. Prepare the guest rooms. Eleazar.'_

I smiled at this message, this was exactly what I needed to hear. But then again I wasn't sure asking Bella to end her marriage for me as fair, then again if I was looking into this as an outsider I would probably have said the same thing that Eleazar had. It was only fair on the hearts of myself, Edward and Bella that this is sorted sooner rather then later. I turned to look out upon the mountain hilltops and smiled as I saw the gorgeous moonlight. I then turned back to my phone.

'_Thank you old friend, that was just what I needed to hear, I will see you Friday. Carlisle.'_

With that I rested down, and placing Bella as close as possible to me, I feigned sleep until the next morning.

**A/N: Hey guys, what do you think of Carlisle's POV after his night with Bella? **

**Will Bella leave Edward for Carlisle? Voice your opinions! **

**Where has Edward gone and does it spell trouble? **

**Your reviews mean more chapters and more ideas**

**Love you guys! xxxxxxxx **


	12. Going from bad to worse

Loves Lust

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Bella POV**

As I could feel the sunlight on my face I moved slightly only to find myself held close to a hard, cold body, I smiled as I remembered the night that myself and Carlisle had finally admitted our feelings and did the deed. I opened my eyes to see the most gorgeous pair of golden eyes looking down at me with his trademark panty dropping smile. There was something about this man that made me love him although it was not just his looks. I knew that out of most men Carlisle was one of those you could have a conversation with and nothing bad could come of it, he had patience to speak to you.

"Good morning, Doctor Cullen" I smirked.

I saw as Carlisle closed his eyes and sighed deeply, "You've no idea what calling me that does to me, do you?" He asked with a smirk, opening his now darker gold eyes, he thrust himself against my side, I soon did know.

"Ummm….are you sure you're ready for round two, _Doctor_?" I asked, rolling onto my side and grabbing his hardened shaft, I thrust it up and down.

He crushed his lips to mine, wasting no time in attacking my tongue with his own, as one hand went behind my head and the other to my, now, wet core. As he placed two fingers inside of me I gasped against his lips, this was so good! He had experience, something Edward lacked. How did Esme manage to leave this god of sex?

After a few minutes I broke away from the kiss, pulled my hand from his shaft, pushing his fingers out of my core before I could reach my orgasm, I clambered upon him, looking down into his now black eyes, he was thirsty, but not for blood…and I was determined to give it to him, placing my lips back against his, I placed my tongue into his waiting mouth and without warning place myself over him, he gasped with obvious pleasure at the force I had placed myself down with. Within minutes I broke the kiss, sitting myself right up on his, thrusting my hips in a circular motion, he hissed with pleasure, then sat up with me, attacking my breasts with his mouth, with this position every time I moved down I could feel him pushing my g-spot.

I could feel myself reaching my climax but I had to hold it off, last night he did it for me, and today I will do it for him.

"Oh my…Isabella" He whispered into my neck seductively, well, if he did that again I might not last. "So closeee…oh baby" He gasped.

"Let go…release with me Doctor Cullen!" I almost yelled the last bit.

"Oh holy fuck!" He shouted as he went really still, I used this to move faster on him, and as I felt him fill me with his venom I also reached climax, we yelled each others names in the height of pleasure.

I gave it a few moments before reluctantly removing him from me, I collapsed on the bed next to him and we cuddled closely.

I heard Carlisle breath in deeply, "For a newbie at sex you know your stuff my darling" He laughed.

I laughed back, "Well you read things, erotic novels and stuff" I looked over at Carlisle, seeing his gold eyes penetrating my chocolate ones. "I meant what I said last night" I whispered. "I do love you"

Carlisle went really still, then a smile spread upon his face, he hugged me closely, "I love you too, Isabella" He laughed, "I was so worried you hadn't meant it"

I sat myself up and looked into his eyes seriously, "Why would I have said it if I hadn't meant it, Carlisle? I know what we're risking here, and I remember the attack, I'm filing for divorce on the grounds of abuse" I said seriously, "Then will take back my maiden name"

"Why would you revert back to your maiden name?" Carlisle asked me, looking worried.

"One reason, I let the wrong man make me a Cullen, I don't want the name from him, I want the name from you" I replied, as he smiled widely, kissing my neck.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Carlisle, Bella, I think we need to speak"

It was Alice.

**Carlisle POV **

I was elated that my angel had wanted my name, I understood her reasoning now for changing back to Swan then becoming a Cullen to the right man, she was such an amazing woman, and I needn't have even asked her to end her marriage, she was going to do it anyway. I felt like the happiest man in the world.

As I felt myself getting hard and ready for round three, there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Carlisle, Bella, I think we need to speak"

I heard my pixie like daughter Alice on the other side.

"Shit" I muttered, neither of us were dressed and knowing Alice if we didn't let her in, she would come in anyway.

"What is it Alice?" I asked through the door.

"I think I need to come in, I've had a vision and it's not good" She replied sounding glum.

I watched Bella who had a worried look on her face, this only intensified my worry.

"Okay Alice but I warn you we're not presentable" I replied.

I heard Alice laughing on the other side of the door and scowled, "Yeah, like we didn't hear it" She retorted opening the door.

**Alice POV **

As I came in from my early morning hunt, I noticed Bella must have still been asleep as Carlisle wasn't down here, that was a right fest last night hearing those two, I was happy for them, me and Jasper both knew what was going on between them, what with my visions and Jasper having to control their emotions at times.

I went up to our room and saw Jasper waiting for me, I went and cuddled up to him.

"Well last night was fun" Jasper remarked with a laugh.

I laughed back to him, "Wasn't it just, and I think they're about to start again" I sighed as we heard them talking.

Jasper rolled his eyes, and we both fell about laughing, regardless to if Carlisle could hear us or not, we had to hear what was going on in their room.

I was about to make a remark to Jasper when I had a vision.

"_Ah young Edward Cullen, what would bring you to us?" _

"_I would like to join you" _

"_Well that is a surprise, what has bought this decision?"_

_I saw that Edward was in a large room, with old mosaic windows and recognised it immediately, the Volturi. _

"_I have decided that I no longer want to be part of the Cullen Coven" Edward replied. _

_I heard Aro laugh, "Come here, let me see" He asked. _

_Edward went forward and placed his hand within Aro's, in an instant, Aro knew the situation. _

"_Well, this is interesting, your father and your bride" Aro said in an almost taunting voice. "And why would you want to join us because of that?" He asked. _

"_I need somewhere to be before I can go back and kill my father" Edward replied. _

My vision ended there, and I felt the flood gates of horror open, I needed to warn Carlisle, as I went to stand I heard that they had only just finished and yet again fell about laughing with Jasper.

"You had a vision didn't you?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, and Edward has gone to the Volturi, he is planning on killing Carlisle, I need to warn him, you know if they had realised all this before the wedding then there would have been tears but nothing like this, Carlisle is such as idiot sometimes" I said, sighing, I loved Carlisle but sometimes his decisions were not always the best ones.

I walked to their room and waited until they had finished talking, I knocked on the door.

"Carlisle, Bella, I think we need to speak"

"Shit" I heard Carlisle mutter and tried to stiffle a laugh.

"What is it Alice?" He asked.

"I think I need to come in, I've had a vision and it's not good" I replied sounding glum.

"Okay Alice but I warn you we're not presentable" He replied.

I snorted trying to hold back the impending laughter, "Yeah, like we didn't hear it" I retorted opening the door.

Seeing Carlisle and Bella together cuddled on the bed, made me smile and my dead heart swell, this was going to be hard.

I sat on the end of the bed, "I've found out where Edward has gone" I started, "But before I tell you, it's not good"

Carlisle rubbed his temple, "He's not with the Denali clan is he?" He asked, it really was hopeful thinking on his part, I shook my head. "Oh fuck, then that means he's gone to Volterra" He said simply.

I nodded, "He is planning on killing you with help from the Volturi" I whispered. I looked at Bella who looked like she could cry, Carlisle noticed this as well and held her close to him.

"Well" She said with a sniff, "At least I know where to send the divorce papers" She retorted, making me and Carlisle both smile.

"Don't worry my angel, we will get through this, no matter what" Carlisle reassured Bella.

With that I hugged Bella and left the room.

Things were just going from bad to worse.

**A/N: Well, we all know where Edward is now! Will he come back and claim his bride? **

**Will Bella and Carlisle go further with their relationship? **

**What will Charlie think?**

**Review review review! xxxxxx**


	13. Proposals and Final Decisions

Loves Lust

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Bella POV **

It had been over an hour since Alice had told us of Edwards plans to kill Carlisle with the assistance of the Volturi. It's been an hour since we made amazing love for the second time, it had been an hour since we spoke or even moved from the bed. I sighed deeply, what had we gotton ourselves into? We had no idea what powers we were playing against, was it me or was it every time there was a Cullen around the shit hit the fan? Although this time, this Cullen is well worth fighting for.

I looked up at Carlisle, he seemed to have not changed facial expressions since Alice left us to talk. I placed my hand on his still naked chest, rubbing it up and down against his steel like figure.

"We can do this" I assured him, he looked down at me, taking me into his arms and nodding. "I love you, Carlisle, I would not be doing this if I didn't"

Carlisle smiled against my hair, kissing my head I felt him sigh, "He only hates me Bella, and I'll be damned if I'm letting him anywhere near you after last time" He said with a protective tone.

"He is still my husband for the moment, Carlisle, maybe he just needs to understand that it was never him that I loved like I do you" I explained, "Maybe if I talk to him…just to smooth things out" I sighed, "Trust me Carlisle, this is killing me inside that we never did this before my marriage but I owe it to Edward, no matter how he has treated me I know he would have never done what I've just done"

"Do you regret it?" Carlisle asked almost immediately.

"Of course not! How can you even assume?" I asked, "All you did was care for me, I bought this on, so I need to explain this"

Moving over to my vanity table I picked up my phone, which had been placed there after the fight. Unlocking the Galaxy I tapped onto messages.

'_Meet me in an hour at the house, we need to talk. Bella' _

I pressed the send button and looked back towards Carlisle who now had his mouth gawping, it was at that moment I realised that I was still naked. I blushed slightly, he laughed walking over to me, also still fully naked, he put my phone on the vanity table and lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist I moved my lips down and kissed him, smiling against the kiss he entered me without warning yet it felt amazing, in this new position I could feel everything he did, I gasped against his lips, breaking this kiss as he thrust into me as hard as he could as not to damage me, only a mere human.

"Oh Carlisle, so good!" I gasped.

I saw Carlisle smile at the praise, he moved slightly and it hit my g-spot, I started gasping through pleasure, I felt my walls tighten around him, I knew I was close.

"Come for me, Isabella" He whispered, that in itself was enough to send me over the edge, I screamed his name as I reached my climax, then seconds later he hissed mine as he spilt his venom inside of me.

Just as he removed himself from inside of me, my phone vibrated. I sighed as I turned toward the vanity table, Carlisle wrapped his arms around my waist as we both read the reply.

'_I will be there, just make sure he is there, I want words with my father as well, today will be the last that he take advantage. Edward.'_

I sighed as I felt Carlisle stiffen, "Well I guess we better get a shower, shall we share?" I smirked.

**Carlisle POV **

After the shared and very romantic shower together, myself and Bella got dressed as we looked up at the clock in her room we saw we had ten minutes left until Edward was due, this was going to be fun, I was sure, but Bella was adamant that this was the end of their marriage as they knew it, she wanted me, I couldn't believe it, even after all the love making and the admittance of love I still couldn't wrap it around my head how she wanted me.

Walking down the stairs, hand in hand with my love, I noticed Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all sitting on the sofa, I just knew they were here for moral support, Alice came and took Bella's hand from mine, sitting her between herself and Emmett who placed an arm over his nervous sister, in one way I felt bad for causing all of this, but was glad something was being done today.

"You guys don't have to be here you know, this is between Edward, Bella and I" I told them.

"Are you stupid, Carlisle?" Emmett exclaimed, "I'm not letting that bastard anywhere near you or my sister, no matter what has happened she has decided to leave him"

I smiled at my son, he may be a big bear but he knew how to look after his family when it was needed.

I went and sat next to Rosalie who was looking sour, but I knew she was happy for me.

Within five minutes there was a scraping of a key in the lock and my son walked in, his normally golden eyes a dark onyx colour. He was angry.

Edward looked at me then to Bella, as he went to move forward both Emmett and Jasper stopped him in his tracks. I noticed his eyes went straight back to me.

"You better not have touched my wife, I will kill you" He snarled.

I noticed Bella stand and make her way towards me, she took my hand in hers, almost as an attempt to calm herself down, Edward went to move in my direction however his brothers stopped him.

"Edward" Bella sighed, her hand trembling in my own, "I can not risk another upset with you, I want a divorce, I love someone else" She whispered.

"No!" Edward roared, pushing past his brothers, he grabbed Bella by the wrist, but I refused to let go of her, I needed to look after her, I loved her so much. "Get of her Carlisle!" He yelled as Alice and even Rosalie jumped up to help Emmett and Jasper with Edward.

"Edward sit down this minute!" Came a stern yell, I looked and saw with shock that it had come from Rosalie. She was glaring daggers at her brother, even this was a surprising thing coming from Rosalie.

Edward watched his sister with shock, like everyone else, but moved from Bella with a snarl, and sat down on the chair.

Bella released my hand and moved closer to Edward, I stayed close behind her to be there just in case he got upset again.

"Edward, believe me, I did love you, I loved you for four years but there had always been someone else who claimed my heart, they were untouchable though, but my feelings for you were never false, I mean why else would I have married you?" Bella started.

"You're my mate, Bella!" Edward yelled, "You're my soul mate, not his" He stood up as the venom shot from his mouth, I noticed he was loosing control.

Taking control of the situation, I moved Bella behind me, "Son…" I started as Edwards eyes shot me various versions of death glares. "Bella and I never expected this to happen, we're sorry you had to go through a marriage before a heartache, yet everyone here agree's that this is right, we are in love" I stepped back as Edward went into a crouching position.

Jasper and Emmett stepped forward within minutes, ready to stop their brother. I placed my hand up to stop them, carefully walking towards Edward.

"Dad!" I heard my children shout in desperation, whilst Bella let out a quiet, "Carlisle, stop"

I took a deep breath in knowing what could happen.

"Son, just listen to me, I'm not going to harm you, I wouldn't dream of it"

"You already have, you stole my mate!" Edward snarled, he uncrouched slightly and walked over to Bella, kissing her forehead, she tried to back away but it was too late, Edward shot towards me, knocking me flying, when I looked up I saw my son above me, his eyes a very dark onyx colour, ready to kill. "You've touched her!" He spat to me.

"We are in love, Edward" I replied calmly, "We never meant for this to happen, but neither of us regret it, you need to…." I was cut of by my sons hand crushing down on my throat.

**Bella POV**

I watched the scene ahead of my and started to shake, Edward had smelled Carlisle on me, now I was sure he was going to kill Carlisle. I started to scream hysterically, Alice was over to me in a matter of seconds, comforting me, I had to do something to save the man I loved but what could a mere human do against a vampire?

I watched as both Jasper and Emmett ran over and prised Edward of from Carlisle, they bought him to face me, he looked up at me with a look of pure hatred.

"You claim to love her, and this is what you do!" Emmett roared, grabbing the back of Edwards hair, pulling his neck back.

My hands shot to my mouth, "Emmett…please" I whispered, Emmett released his grip as I begged.

"Sorry Bells" He muttered as he pushed Edward onto the floor in front of him.

I walked over to Carlisle, who was massaging his neck as he sat up, a defeated look in his eyes, I knelt down beside him, stroking his cheek. "I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too, Isabella" Carlisle whispered back, his hand on mine. "Do what you must my love"

I nodded, "I want you to leave now Edward. Go back to Volterra, you'll be receiving divorce papers in a few days, and don't conspire to kill Carlisle because I will never take you back" I stated strongly, keeping my hand on Carlisle's cheek.

Emmett and Jasper moved Edward to the door and threw him out, but not before taking his house key, they watched him for a few moments as did I until I saw the retreating back of my soon to be ex husband.

Closing the door, Emmett looked over at me, "Well done, Bells, we love you no matter if you are giving the old man a run for his money" He smirked.

I started to laugh, even Carlisle had a smile on his face, "He's not that old, I'm sure his bedroom skills are well advanced compared to your own brother" I stated.

Within seconds Emmett had taken Rosalie to the forest, but not to hunt. Myself and Carlisle started to laugh hard, he pulled me close to him so I was sitting on his lap, "You did well my sweet angel" Carlisle praised, I smiled at him.

Alice and Jasper smiled at us, "We're going out, give you guys some talking time" Jasper stated. I smiled and nodded at him and Alice.

"I love you guys" I smiled.

"We love you too Bells, don't worry, we're all for you and big daddy over there" Jasper stated. "Took you too long enough!" He said, relieved. With that both he and Alice left the house.

In the eerie silence it was just myself and Carlisle left. "He smelt you on me, didn't he?" I asked.

"Yes, a vampires scent is stronger to that of a human scent, a mere shower would not remove my smell from you" Carlisle stated.

We both got up from the floor and moved to the loveseat, "You have lost your son because of me" I sighed.

"But I have gained a wonderful girlfriend" Carlisle stated. "I love you Isabella Cullen"

"Swan" I corrected him.

"Never" He smiled, with that he walked into the kitchen, and came back seconds later, he went onto one knee, "Once the divorce is granted, I would be very honoured if you would keep the name Cullen, I would be very honoured if you would become my wife, so Isabella, will you marry me?" He asked, shining a 24ct gold ring, with blue topaz diamonds at me.

I looked at it in awe, it was beautiful. "How did you…?" I trailed of simply amazed.

"The day before you came out of your coma, I realised that your feelings were that of mine, I got Alice to go and buy it. But that doesn't answer my question, will you marry me?" He asked again, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Yes!" I squealed, never feeling so happy in my entire life. Taking my wedding and engagement ring off, placing it on the table, I looked back to Carlisle, who took my hand and placed his ring on my finger, it was one of the only things that ever felt right.

He scooped me up into his arms and kissed me passionately.

"A new beginning of an end" Carlisle smiled.

I fiddled with my ring, not believing how beautiful it was, "Can't believe it's taken this long" I laughed.

Carlisle stood, picking me up as he did. "Lets go and cement this engagement" He laughed.

I laughed with him, but had an eerie feeling in my stomach. "I need to eat first" I stated, "My stomach is doing summersaults of happiness"

Carlisle nodded, "Your wish is my command" He laughed, he made a move towards the kitchen, I followed. "How does blueberry pancakes sound?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I fancy raspberry waffles" I smiled, as I come right behind him, I pulled him towards me, "With a side helping of Doctor Cullen" I purred.

Carlisle took a deep breath in, I could feel his erection against me as I held him close. He swallowed deeply, his eyes filled with passion and desire. "Your wish is my command" He whispered.

**A/N: What did everyone think of this chapter? **

**If anyone has any idea to make the story more exciting feel free to PM me or leave a comment. ****J **

**Next chapter is going to be amazing! xxxxxxx**


	14. Unexpected admissions

Loves Lust

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Carlisle POV**

As I watched my angel eating her raspberry waffles, a thought entered my mind, _You and Bella, Bella pregnant_, I heard Alice's voice as clear as day, it made me think though, Bella had never refused Blueberry pancakes…ever, they were her all time favourite. As I kept my eyes on my angel, I noticed that she was certainly going through the waffles, I turned back to the stove to check on what would be her third helping.

"Are you sure you want some more angel?" I asked, "I don't want you feeling sick"

Bella simply nodded, she resumed eating as if I had not said anything.

I turned the oven off and allowed her waffles to cool down, I went and sat next to Bella at the table. "Are you okay?" I asked, I was so worried about her, she seemed to be eating more then her body weight over the last few days, not to mention she had a heightened sex drive, something that humans rarely had unless pregnant.

Bella put her knife and fork down, facing me, "Why would I not be okay, Carlisle?" She asked, making me almost doubt my concerns for her. "I have you, I have the family's support and we're in love, what more do I need?" She asked.

I sighed deeply, "I think there is something you need to know" I told her simply, I was going to tell her about the vision, my opinions and the reservations I had.

"Okay…what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Not here my darling, take a choice, _our_ bedroom or my study?" I asked, my stomach flipping over and over at hearing me refer to what was mine and Esme's bedroom, as mine and Bella's. She had not seen it yet but I was not going to keep my love waiting.

Bella rose from her chair, a smile playing on her lips, she came over and knelt before me, her eyes going from my crotch to my eyes, "Bedroom it is then, Doctor" She said huskily.

I took a raspy breath inwards at the mention of my title, _No, Carlisle, you need to talk before you make love to this wonderful woman again_. My head was screaming at me, as if to make me concentrate at the task at hand, I wanted this angel so close to me it almost hurt, I wanted to make love to her again and again, I wanted to turn her so I could make love to her as hard as possible, I wanted to have what Emmett and Rosalie have, I wanted the ability to break houses with my passion.

I stood and followed Bella upstairs to _our_ bedroom, as I opened the door for her, she looked around shocked, I guess she never thought of me as a typical father, but there in front of her eyes were pictures of all of my children, Alice and Jasper during their dating period, the marriage, and lately, Emmett and Rosalie, again, dating, marriage and now, I even kept the ones of Bella and Edward, they may be getting divorced now, but I was still a proud father.

The colour scheme of the bedroom was simple, plain magnolia walls, a massive kingsize bed, four postered, with purple silken bedding, I could only assume that Alice had something to do with this set up, I would have to thank her later as I saw Bella's eyes travel around in amazement, I went up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist, with that she pushed back against my member, I instantly went hard but had to focus on the main intention of coming up here was to talk.

I let go of Bella, moving over to sit on the bed, Bella soon joined me.

"So Carlisle, what's up?" Bella asked happily.

I tried to think of how to word what I wanted to say, I looked deeply into Bella's eyes, the chocolate brown of her eyes drove me mad, I wanted her there and then. The words just weren't forming like I had imagined, I wanted to talk to her about the possibility of her being pregnant as she was definitely not herself, but then realised how stupid I sounded. _Shut up Carlisle, Vampires can't procreate! _My head screamed at me, so I thought better then my intentions and smiled at my bride, "I just wanted some us time my darling" Holding her close, pulling her down with me onto the mattress in a laying position.

Bella laughed, "It sounded serious downstairs, what's with the sudden change?" She asked.

"Did I sound serious, I'm sorry my love, I just wanted to come here and lay with you, maybe we could just chat you know" I said, wrapping my arms tighter around my bride.

Laughing again Bella looked into my eyes, "Seriously, Carlisle Cullen can't get his words out? That's a first, just tell me" She laughed.

I started to tickle Bella's stomach, she started to laugh, squirming, we'd been together five weeks and I knew all her spots, it was amazing that I could have had this goddess four years ago, why the hell had I not made a move? Oh yeah, I was married. As my tickling turned into pokes, I started poking her stomach happily, until I noticed she was actually moving away from me, "What's wrong angel? You often like tickles and pokes" I said, confused.

"It's nothing" Bella smiled, "Just stomach pains" She said, knowing that it was something far from period pains, I knew I was three weeks late.

"What's wrong?" I asked, straight in doctor mode.

Bella sighed, "I didn't want to worry you but I've had pains for little over a week now, you know, like cramps" She said.

I frowned, this wasn't looking good for either of us, the first signs of pregnancy was cramping stomach pains, _Snap out of it Carlisle! Your sterile!_ My head was really screaming at me now, I continued to look at Bella, I needed to block my thoughts out. "It's probably nothing my darling" I soothed as I kissed her passionately, she kissed me back, her tongue hovering around my mouth for permission for entry, it was granted straight away.

I grabbed Bella around the waist gently, pulling her on top of me so she could take it at her pace. I felt myself harden very quickly all worries about Bella being pregnant falling out of my mind, of course she couldn't be pregnant, I was a vampire and we didn't have children, we couldn't.

I felt Bella grind into me as I moaned against her mouth. My tongue quickly taking over in the battle for dominance, I felt my eyes cloud over in passion, I needed to feel my Bella. I moved my hands up and started unbuttoning Bella's shirt, as I got to the last button I pushed the shirt of her shoulders, Bella shrugging it off completely.

I placed my hands straight onto the breasts, palming them, Bella moaned deeply against me, I could smell her arousal now, and it was enough to make the animal in me go mad, but I knew with her tenderness that I needed to be careful with her, sometimes it was a right pain to be a doctor when all I wanted to do was take my angel as hard as was possible.

Rolling us over, me on top of Bella, I broke our kiss and started moving down her neck and shoulders, kissing, licking, blowing, doing anything I thought possible to turn my angel on even more. It had worked, Bella as shivering with pleasure from under me.

I moved down her body to her stomach, kissing everywhere I could, then I moved back up and started to suckle on one breast whilst palming the other.

"Oh god…Carlisle" I heard Bella moan as she squirmed underneath me with pleasure.

I closed my eyes as I suckled and palmed harder. "Say my name again baby" I demanded, when I bought my head up, before placing it back down, theis time upon her other breast.

"Oh holy shit, Carlisle…oh Doctor Cullen!" Bella shouted, I could have sworn if not in control I would have cum there and then.

Bringing myself back up to Bella's mouth I devoured her taste, her feeling, oh how I wanted to be inside my angel, pushing myself in and out of her, making her scream my name louder, louder, and louder each time as she reaches her climax.

I felt Bella try and undo my buttons, I could feel her getting frustrated as she couldn't manage. Keeping our kiss deep, I removed my shirt, I smiled inwardly as I felt Bella moan into the kiss as she touched my cold, hard chest. I ground myself against her, we both moaned deeply, I could feel Bella shaking with anticipation under me.

I broke our kiss, and moved down Bella's body, I got to her jeans and undid the button and zipper, she moved her hips up allowing me permission to remove her jeans, I did so slowly, watching as her lacy knickers came into view, followed by her thighs, then her lovely legs, I sighed deeply, slightly shaky, I started to kiss up Bella's legs as I felt her body shake to my touch. I got up to her thighs and breathed deeply, I could smell her arousal and it felt so good to me, it was like a luxurious nectar, I needed to taste it.

Ripping her lacy knickers straight away I started licking around her clit.

"Oh Carlisle" Bella moaned, her hands fisting my golden blonde hair.

I started to nip at and tease her clit, feeling her grind her hips against my face, in a swift moment, I had my tongue darting inside of her, tasting as her juices flowed around my tongue, feeling the pleasure deep within her, feeling her walls tighten around my tongue, her shaking, I moved my fingers to rub her clit, she felt so good, I wanted this to last forever, but it seemed like it had only lasted for seconds when Bella started tightening really fast around me.

"Holy fuck! Carlisle!" She screamed my name as she reached her orgasm, I lapped up her juices with my tongue, relishing in the nectar.

I came up to kiss Bella again, I looked deeply into her eyes, she was looking up at me with a love struck look, I smiled at her, planting kisses all over her face. "I love you Isabella" I whispered.

**Bella POV **

As I reached my orgasm I screamed Carlisle's name, it was amazing, this man could make me orgasm by just looking at me, so oral sex was so much better.

"I love you Isabella" Carlisle whispered after peppering my face with kisses.

"I love you too Carlisle" I smiled, all thoughts of what he wanted to talk to me gone.

Feeling my second wind, I climbed on top of Carlisle, kissing down his neck, stomach, torso, feeling him tense as I got lower, I unbuckled his belt, undid his button and pulled his zipper down, I looked up at him with pleading eyes as he lifted his hips, I removed both his trousers and boxers. As he kicked them off, I looked in amazement at his member, I had never really looked at it before, it was massive, it made me wonder how it had ever went fully inside of me.

"Wow" I breathed as I saw his member move, I placed my head down, licking the tip of his member, my mouth went over his head and down his shaft until I could take it in any deeper, I used my hand to pump the lower section of his shaft.

"Oh, _Isabella_!" Carlisle moaned, his voice full of pleasure.

I carried on pumping, licking, sucking and teasing.

"Bella, I'm going to…..aaaahhhhhh…..oh baby, stop!" He moaned.

I didn't want to but I knew what he really wanted, so I stopped at his request. I moved on top of him again, placing his head at my entrance, I smiled down at Carlisle, who's eyes were dark onyx with pleasure.

"I love you so much, Carlisle Cullen, and I want to make love to you again and again" I whispered.

I placed myself down, taking his member inside of me fully, we waited a few moments, then I started to move again, I felt the familiar knot in my stomach within seconds of starting again.

"I love you….ummmm….oh god!" Carlisle moaned, shifting us so he was on top, he was slowly loosing control and I loved it, as I led underneath Carlisle, he pumped into me harder and harder each time. "_Isabella Cullen_, you are _mine!_" Carlisle announced as he went back inside of me, thrusting into me as deeply as he could, I could feel him getting close, I could feel myself getting close.

I started to moan, gripping Carlisle's sides with my hands, knowing I would not harm him, he bought his face mere inches from mine, before crushing his lips against mine, I started to feel him moan into the kiss, I moved my hips up to meet his, the pounding getting harder and louder, our moans, although stifled, were also getting louder.

Carlisle's head was still really close to my own, I whispered in his ear, "Harder, Doctor Cullen, fuck me harder!"

That seemed to break all of his restraints, as Carlisle pounded himself into me, I stiffened with shock at first then relaxed as I realised how much I was enjoying it.

"Come with me Isabella, my angel!" Carlisle yelled through his moan.

"Oh fucking hell, Oh god Carlisle!" I moaned loudly, "Harder" I demanded as he went faster, harder, pounding deeper then I had ever known. "Oh…Carlisle!" I yelled in passion, my climax taking over, that must have sent him over the edge as he stiffened.

"Isabella!" He moaned loudly as he spilt his venom inside of me.

Collapsing on top of me I smiled as I placed my hands through Carlisle's hair, how I loved his hair.

Once Carlisle rolled of me, we led on the bed for a few minutes, before jumping into the sheets, cuddling close to one another.

"Carlisle?" I whispered as I felt sleep wafting in the air.

"Yes, my angel" Carlisle replied. I loved his pet names for me.

I went up on my elbow to face Carlisle, he smiled as I looked into his eyes. I took a deep breath in as I felt a wave of nausea come over me, placing my hand over my mouth, Carlisle's smile left his face, "What's the matter, Bella?" He asked me, rubbing my back.

I sighed deeply, letting the nausea pass, "Carlisle, please, don't hate me, but I…I think I'm pregnant"

**A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger! But I had to leave it there, I want your opinions on what you think Carlisle will say in response to that? **

**Yes, there will be a marriage, but nothing will run smoothly ever again mwhahahaha! I'm feeling so evil with this story! **

**More reviews will bring Carlisle's reaction, the wedding, then hybrid and the change :D **

**Love you all! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	15. The vision

Loves Lust

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Carlisle POV**

**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars,**

**I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now,**

**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars,**

**I could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right now. **

I had been in shock, I walked around our bedroom, just listening to the music on the ipod docking system. Bella sat on our bed watching me intently, trying to work out what I was thinking, _How? When? Who with? _Both myself and my son could be the father to what would be a miracle, but Bella had only said she thought she was pregnant.

"H…how far along?" I asked shakily.

Bella took a deep breath, "If I am, about three weeks" She answered.

I looked at Bella shocked, three weeks? That meant only one thing, that _I _was the father, I took one look at Bella and jumped onto the bed next to her, "I'm going to be a dad!" I exclaimed holding her close.

"You're already a dad" She laughed, "And a good one at that"

"But I'm going to be a…biological father, oh Bella, this is all I've ever wished for, we need to get you scanned, find out what's inside of you, because whatever it is, it's not all human"

**Ya, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish,**

**To go back to a place much simpler than this,**

**'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'**

**And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion,**

**And all the pandemonium and all the madness,**

**There comes a time where you fade to the blackness,**

**And when you starin' at that phone in your lap,**

**And you hopin' but them people never call you back,**

**But that's just how the story unfolds,**

**You get another hand soon after you fold,**

**And when your plans unravel in the sand,**

**What would you wish for if you had one chance?**

**So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late,**

**I'm on my way so don't close that gate,**

**If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight,**

**And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night**

I felt as if I was falling into a heavenly bliss, Bella, my Bella, was carrying my baby, at the present moment in time I couldn't care less how it happened, it had just happened! And the feeling almost like I was dreaming of this was bliss, deep down I really hoped I wasn't dreaming, then I realised how stupid that was as Vampires didn't sleep.

**Can we pretend that airplanes,**

**In the night sky,**

**Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)**

**I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)**

**Wish right now (Wish right now)**

**Wish right now (Wish right now)**

**Can we pretend that airplanes,**

**In the night sky,**

**Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)**

**I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)**

**Wish right now (Wish right now)**

**Wish right now (Wish right now)**

I sighed deeply, this was making me the happiest man in the world, "Are you sure?" I asked my bride, kissing her deeply.

She nodded, "Completely, three weeks will be just about right for my nausea"

My smile lit up like a Christmas tree, although for two minutes I did feel sorry for my son, I was elated for myself. A true son or daughter, this was the most amazing thing to have ever happened, other then my adopted children.

**Ya, ya, somebody take me back to the days,**

**Befo' this was a job, befo' I got paid**

**Befo' it ever mattered what I had in my bank,**

**Ya, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway,**

**And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it,**

**But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant,**

**I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes,**

**Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days,**

**Befo' the politics that we call the rap game,**

**And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape,**

**And back befo' I tried to cover up my slang,**

**But this is fo' the hater, what's up Bobby Ray?**

**So can I get a wish,**

**To end the politics,**

**And get back to the music,**

**That started this shit?**

**So here I stand and then again I say,**

**I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes**

"I'm not perfect, an artist or a singer, but I will be the most amazing Husband and Father, to that I promise you my Bella, my Isabella" I exclaimed, listening to the song by B.O.B, it happened to me a favourite on both mine and Bella's ipods.

**Can we pretend that airplanes,**

**In the night sky,**

**Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)**

**I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)**

**Wish right now (Wish right now)**

**Wish right now (Wish right now)**

**Can we pretend that airplanes,**

**In the night sky,**

**Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)**

**I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)**

**Wish right now (Wish right now)**

**Wish right now (Wish right now)**

"Tell me Isabella" I muttered against her neck, "Tell me I'm not dreaming this"

"You know your not, Carlisle, and neither am I, we're going to have a baby son or daughter, a biological child, then we can marry, then I can turn, live my entire life with my gorgeous Husband and our child…maybe even more, if this one happened, how many more could we manage?" She asked me, my eyes lit up, had I been human I would be crying tears of joy right about now.

**I could really use a wish right now,**

**(I could really use a wish right now)**

**I-I-I could really use a wish right now,**

**(I could really use a wish right now)**

**Like, like, like shootin' stars,**

**(Like shootin' stars)**

**I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now,**

**(I could really use a wish right now)**

**A wish, a wish right now,**

**(A wish right now) **

I sighed deeply, I was madly in love right now, had it not been for my gentlemanly ways I would have ravished this goddess who was giving me the only thing I ever wanted after 360 years on the earth. My only, what I thought to be stupid, wish had been granted, I did feel sorry that Bella was more then likely carrying a hybrid, a mixture of Vampire and Human DNA, but I knew my angel would do this, if not for herself then for me.

I jumped of the bed not knowing what to do with myself, I wasn't sure whether to run around for joy or just shout out to my other children. Then another thought hit me;

"Don't you start at the hospital next week?"

**Bella POV**

In all the excitement I forgot that I started as a healthcare assistant at the hospital in a weeks time, how could I have forgotten about working with my Fiancee and having his baby just added to this, could we really afford for me to work only eight months?

Almost as if he had looked into my mind and saw my worry, Carlisle chuckled, "I haven't lived this long without having money put aside my angel, and I'm sure the head surgeons angel getting pregnant wouldn't bother anyone, you've no idea how many years women have been trying to get me to impregnate them with what could be seen as an impossibly gorgeous baby" He smiled at me, I smiled back.

"And out of all those nurses, you picked a newly married 21 year old?" I teased.

Carlisle laughed, "So what made you choose a 365 year old Vampire Doctor?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

That one was easy to answer, "Cause I love you" I laughed as he prodded my sides, it hurt for a few moments, then I pulled him down to kiss me, laying himself carefully on top of me, he kissed my lips, down my throat and across my neck, he then moved to my flat stomach and kissed it a few times.

"I am going to be the best father ever for you, whether your girl, boy or both" Carlisle smiled, looking up at me as he sensed me tense at the possibility of twins.

"Carlisle Cullen, I can promise you this now, if I'm having twins your _never_ touching me again" I playfully ribbed him.

Carlisle looked taken aback for a moment, then he smirked, "Well, suppose I have nine months to ravish attention upon my angel" He laughed as he kissed me.

I smiled into the kiss as his tongue seeked entry, I allowed him, however, within minutes, I felt my stomach knot. I pushed him off me, running into the bathroom and throwing up.

I sensed Carlisle by the door, I smirked as I washed my face, throwing the now wet towel at him, "Get used to this Carlisle, you'll be dealing with it a lot, hope you can handle it, _Doctor Cullen_" I teased, advancing and kissing his lips.

I felt him harden straight away, it was amazing to feel against my silken robe, the only clothing either of us had on were robes, that was how I was able to feel him so easily.

I pulled away again, smiling into his face, I stroked the cold outer frame which shielded such a sensitive being, this one sensitive being I loved so much that it killed me when I married Edward. When I thought I had lost him forever.

I was over thrilled, I was going to be a mum, I was going to have Carlisle Cullen's baby! It was the most amazing feeling in the world.

When my suspicions started four days ago I was worried, I was scared that Carlisle was going to leave me, I was worried that something would happen to the baby, or to me, but nothing had, although I knew there was a danger in having a child who was part Human and part Vampire.

**Alice POV**

"_Bella, Bella!" I heard Carlisle shout. _

"_Isabella, darling, can you hear me?" He was starting to sound desperate. _

"_Bella, please, wake up! Alexis needs you darling" _

_I heard a shrill laugh in the background, "I warned you Carlisle, leave my wife and daughter, cause if I can't have them, no one can!" _

**A/N: What do you guys think of this chapter?**

**What was Alice's vision about? **

**Is Bella pregnant and who is the father? **

**Exciting stuff! **

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	16. First day of work

Loves Lust

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**A/N: I just wanted to mention before you read this chapter that I will be writing about Bella's first day of work, and her training with Carlisle, I am in the nursing profession myself, so I will mostly mention what my ward specialises in because of my knowledge, but if I do get anything wrong, your welcome to correct me! **

**Bella's POV**

I awoke to my handsome fiancée looking down at me, it amazed me that he could stay awake 24 hours around the clock yet, still look stunning, I smiled as I looked up at him, I wanted to stay here and look at him all day, yet, it was my first day at work, I was due to start in the A&E department where Carlisle worked, I would be following him around for a few weeks to learn the doctors role, I would learn Observations, ECG's (Echocardiograms), Manual pulse checks, and some other things that made no sense to me whatsoever. I just hoped there wouldn't be too much blood.

Snuggling into my neck, Carlisle laughed, "Are you looking forward to today?" He asked.

I stretched out, placing my hand over my tummy, nodding, "Yeah, how bad could it be?" I asked.

Carlisle laughed again, "You've not met the nurses yet then" He stated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

He looked like he was really thinking about it at first, then shook his head, "The fact that they're all crazy over me"

"In your dreams" I laughed, poking him in the ribs.

Carlisle smiled as he started to kiss my neck, leading up past my jaw to my lips. I was about to kiss back when I had to run to the bathroom to vomit again.

As I cleaned off my mouth, I saw Carlisle stating by the door through the mirror, a sympathetic look on his face. "I'm sorry" I choked.

Walking into the bathroom, Carlisle placed his arms around my waist, "What do you have to be sorry for?" He asked.

"Yeah, your right" I smirked, "You're the one who should be sorry"

Laughing, Carlisle put on a sad face. "I'm sorry for finding you very irresistible, I'm sorry for loving you so much and impregnating you with my venomous seed"

I started laughing until I could laugh no more. Holding onto the sink for support, wiping the tears out of my eyes, I looked at Carlisle. "That was what I needed, thank you" I kissed him, before breaking away and stating that we needed to get ready for work, and that didn't mean together.

After a ten minute shower, I jumped out, allowing Carlisle to use it, I placed on the hospital scrubs I was provided with, sitting in front of the mirror I dried my hair, then pulled straighteners through my fringe, placing the rest in in a low ponytail.

After another ten minutes and finishing checking I looked okay in the baby blue scrubs, Carlisle stepped out of the shower and got dressed in his hospital scrubs, dark green, I smirked at him as he smiled back at me.

"You look stunning, Isabella" He whispered, coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around my stomach, his hands massaging where our baby was.

"Do you think I have to take my engagement ring off?" I asked, placing my left hand up, admiring my golden band with its glittering blue topaz diamonds.

"We'll have to see when you get there" Carlisle replied. "But you and baby here need breakfast" He smiled, grabbing my hand and pulling me downstairs.

**Carlisle POV**

Once I had got Bella downstairs I placed her at the breakfast bar whilst I got her some cereal and juice, I needed to look after my fragile angel now, she needed me unlike before, for her and the baby were both important to me.

Watching Bella eat her breakfast and drink her juice, I smiled, it will be a shame when she is turned into a monster like me, I would not see these wonderful things.

"Hey Carlisle…Bella"

I looked up and saw Alice, she looked terrible, I wonder what had got her this upset.

"Alice?" I stepped forward, holding my hand out, however, she ran into my chest, dry sobs coming from her, "What's going on?" I asked.

Alice looked at me then to Bella, "Bella…your definitely pregnant, and Edward will think its his, but its Carlisle's, trust me, but Edward goes deluded, he…he hurts you and maybe your baby too"

I heard Bella gasp out, now everything was confirmed we needed a way to avoid Edward finding out. I walked over to my bride, placing my arms around her, looking at Alice, "Are you sure?" I asked.

Alice nodded, "He said if he couldn't have her then no one could"

I felt Bella begin to shake in my arms, I needed to get her to work, this was too much for her to handle in her condition.

"We will sort this out after work, angel, Alice, make sure Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are in the living room at half five, we will be having a meeting after we finish work"

Alice nodded as Bella stood, she walked over to her sister and hugged her, I smiled, the girls were still unbreakable. I heard Bella and Alice reassure each other, whether or not they meant it or not.

Picking up mine and Bella's coats, I watched as she broke herself away from Alice and walked over to me, a false smile on her face, once she had her coat on and we stepped out into the 7.30AM chilly Autumn weather.

I opened the passenger side door to my Mercedes for Bella, once she was in I went over to the driver side at vampire speed in order to warm the car up quickly for Bella and our baby.

After a kiss and a cuddle, I pulled out of the driveway, turned right and went off to the hospital.

**Bella's POV **

As we turned into the hospital carpark I sighed deeply, driving with a Cullen was like asking for a heart attack, they drove so fast it was unreal. Once parked up I jumped out of the car before Carlisle could help me, I was anxious to start, but when I looked at my fob watch I sighed, I still have another half hour before starting, Carlisle didn't start till half eight, it was only just before eight.

Carlisle chuckled as he got out of the car, it did make me smile, I was anxious about my first day even though I knew, with Carlisle around I would be safe.

Walking through the hospital doors, nurses swooned over Carlisle, asking any questions, even if they weren't doctor related. However, once Carlisle placed his arm around my shoulder, kissing my forehead as reassurance, the nurses jaw's dropped, I couldn't help by smile.

Carlisle kept his arm around my shoulder until we reached his office, once the door was shut he pushed me up near the wall by the door, peppering my neck in kisses.

"You are making me very hard" He purred against my neck.

"And how exactly am I doing that?" I teased.

Pressing himself up against me, letting me feel his hardened member, we moaned in sequence.

"Seeing you in these hospital scrubs, seeing your hair in that ponytail, knowing your having my baby, knowing you are mine and mine alone" He groaned, rubbing himself harder against me.

"Oh Carlisle, don't, we need to start work soon" I begged with a hint of displeasure in my voice.

Carlisle took his head from my neck, looked up at the clock on the wall, "Oh, _Isabella_" He purred, making me wet all of a sudden, "We have twenty minutes angel"

"Carlisle, we can't do that in your office, it's…" I started but he cut me off with a finger to my lips.

"Exactly, it's _my_ office" He smirked. His lips going back against my neck, making my legs weak.

I moaned deeply as he suckled on my neck, however, I quickly moved my neck away, "Carlisle, you can't mark me on my first day" I laughed, my lips being crushed by his.

I started to moan into the kiss, Carlisle grinding his hips against mine. Instinctively I started to move my hips to move with his, feeling his ever growing erection poking me, my wet core now in anticipation of what was to come.

Lifting me up so that my clothed core was inline with his clothed erection. I wrapped my legs around his waist, making it easier for me to rub against his erection, before I knew it, Carlisle was moving me towards the desk, carefully removing his paperwork from the desk, he placed me on top of it, his turn to tease now as he pressed himself against me.

I moaned a deep moan, seeing his eyes turn black, "Go on then" I probed, "Take me, take me right here, right now, on _your _desk, in _your_ office"

I knew Carlisle was bursting at the seams and I couldn't allow him to see his patients with a throbbing erection, what sort of wife would that make me? Within seconds, Carlisle had my scrub trousers and knickers off, as well as his own scrub trousers and boxers, he placed himself at my entrance, I moaned as I felt his member so close to my sopping wet core.

"Are you sure you want this, Isabella?" He asked, his words dripping with a seductive venom.

I lifted my hips up, a sure indication that I wanted this, with that he slid inside of me, I moaned at the contact, Carlisle's lips crushed to mine to soften the moans, as he started to push in to me deeply he moaned with pleasure, I ran my hands through his hair, his blonde locks so soft, as Carlisle started to pound deeply inside of me, I moaned deeply, I knew I was close, just the teasing of touching before had made my stomach knot, Carlisle pounded harder and harder, I knew he was close.

I moved my lips from his, trying to catch some air, as I did he moaned loudly, trying hard to quieten it.

"Come with me, _Doctor _Cullen" I moaned seductively.

At that Carlisle pounded harder then he'd ever done in the past, I screamed out in both shock and pleasure, Carlisle's mouth met mine again to soften the scream.

Moving his lips from mine, Carlisle moaned, lifting himself up a little to pound my G-spot. "Oh Isabella! I'm gonna…" He didn't manage to finish his sentence as he stiffened and ejaculated, driving me to my climax at the same time.

After a few seconds, Carlisle jumped off me, I groaned at the lost of contact but as I saw the clock I saw we had ten minutes, enough time for me to have a cup of tea and straighten out my uniform and hair.

As we clothed I felt a familiar knot in my stomach, a metallic taste in my mouth, I covered my mouth, "Bathroom, Carlisle" I asked quickly.

Noticing the signs of me about to vomit, Carlisle pushed me through a door leading off his office, into a bathroom, I managed to get to the toilet just in time to vomit. Carlisle rubbed my back, an assuring sign that he was there for me.

"We have amazing sex and you vomit, shows what you think" Carlisle joked, making me laugh as well.

As I washed my face in the sink basin and looked in the mirror, sorting out my hair and then straightening out my uniform, I walked back into Carlisle's office seeing his place his Doctor's coat on.

"Lets go" He smirked, as I looked at the clock and noticed I had not enough time to have a tea, "You can get one on the way around" He said.

I grabbed my notebook and pen out of my bag and followed Carlisle out of the office doors.

**Carlisle POV **

I had to admit, I had never had sex on my desk in my office at work before, but that was mind-blowing, I made a mental note to do that again…and soon.

However once Bella asked for the bathroom I sprinted her to the door leading off out of my office that led into my own personal bathroom, as she vomited again I went up and rubbed her back, knowing she needed my support.

"We have amazing sex and you vomit, shows what you think" I said, in a jokey voice, as I looked back at Bella, she was looking at me laughing.

I watched as she washed her face and straightened herself out, I noticed I had five minutes until myself and Bella were due outside, I knew she had wanted a cup of tea but I would grab her one on the way around.

"Lets go" I smirked at her, my smirk grew as I watched her look up at the clock, I felt bad, but we really needed to get out, once my doctors coat was in place I smiled, "You can get one on the way around" I told her.

Once she had her notebook and pen we made a move out of the door.

As we entered the A&E department, I could sense it was mad, I went to the nurse's station, as every morning, and as usual the nurses tried to flirt really badly with me.

"Everyone, this is Isabella Cullen" I announced to the staff, the nurses shot her a look of wonderment straight away, then men looked at me as if wondering how I got someone like this, I smiled to myself thinking it was not me who had given her that name…yet, but it suited me that they thought that.

After everyone said 'hello' to Bella, I placed my arm around her, "You'll be fine" I whispered as I noticed she was worrying over being new and the morning sickness.

Nodding Bella followed me to look over some notes;

"Ummm…Mr Garthy in cubicle 7 has come in with an Exacerbation of COPD" I started as a group of my junior doctors surrounded me, I looked over at one of the doctors, Max, he was a first year grad student. "Can you explain COPD to us Max?" I asked smiling, my head looking at a still slightly green Bella.

"Yes Doctor Cullen" Max replied, "COPD is the shortened version of Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease, it is a lung condition in which the airways become narrowed. This leads to an limitation of the air flow to the lungs causing the sufferer to develop shortness of breath over a certain period of time. This disease gets progressively worse over time, there is no cure for it. One of the causes of COPD is long term smoking, the patient who suffers from COPD is often treated with inhalers, some, however, go on to have long term oxygen treatment at home as well as in hospital and in some cases a lung transplant is offered depending on other conditions whether the patient has a good prognosis for surgery or not"

I saw as Bella noted all of this down. I looked back at Max, "What are we doing for him at the moment?" I asked.

"At the moment we are using oxygen therapy as well as nebulisers, which are steroids we use to open up the airway a bit more" He added, as I smiled. "He will then go to Acute Assessment awaiting placement on a ward" He finished.

I nodded, picking up his chart I approached Mr Garthy, Bella and the juniors close to me.

"Good Morning Mr. Garthy" I smiled, holding my hand for the elderly man to shake. "I'm Doctor Cullen, I will be overseeing your care until you are placed on a ward" I said as he nodded, "I was hoping you could talk me through what happened this morning before you came into hospital?" I asked.

Mr. Garthy nodded, "I've had this lung condition, COPD, they call it, for a few years, I have always managed to control it, I have oxygen at home, on 3ltrs, this morning however, I awoke at 4 feeling as if someone was sitting on my chest, I got myself a nebuliser from my bedside table, it didn't help, my shortness of breath started getting worse, I felt as if my airway was blocked. My wife called Paramedics, I was told it was a panic attack, but after a few attempts they bought me here"

I nodded at Mr. Garthy. "What medication have we got him on?" I asked one of my other juniors.

"We started on 10mg of IV Morphine for the chest tightness, then 2.5mg of Diazepam for the panicking" He responded.

I nodded, seeing Bella again note all this down, I smiled at her, then back to Mr. Garthy. "Would you mind terribly if my young assistant here takes your blood pressure?" I asked as he shook his head, "It's her first day, she's a little nervous" I smiled, removing the pad and pen from Bella, hoping she remembered the crash course she had on Friday before starting today.

"What's your name my love?" My. Garthy asked sweetly.

Bella watched him for a moment before responding, "Isabella, but you may call me Bella" She smiled, once the cuff and oxygen saturation probe were on she started the machine.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" Mr. Garthy asked, he then noticed Bella's ring, "My Bella, you have a good bloke, putting a ring like that on your finger"

I saw Bella smile, "You could say that, Mr. Garthy"

"What's your surname my love?" Mr. Garthy asked, I saw Bella tense as she looked over to me, we never really discussed what name she should use.

"Why's that? Can't have a complaint on my first day" Bella joked.

Mr. Garthy laughed, "No my darling, you're doing a great job, for a compliment more then anything"

I watched Bella take a deep breath, hoping she would not be ashamed to take my name as she worked. As Mr. Garthy's blood pressure showed as 124 over 76, with a pulse of 109 and saturations at 97% on 3ltrs, Bella noted it down before answering, "Cullen, Isabella Cullen" She smiled.

Mr. Garthy looked at me, "You got a good one here lad, keep her, she is gorgeous"

I smiled, "I'll keep that in mind sir, if you need anything let the nurse know and we will come and see you before you go to Acute Assessment" I smiled as Mr. Garthy smiled me a goodbye, saying goodbye to Bella too.

"How was that?" I asked as we went back to the desk with the notes.

"Exciting" Bella replied, as I wrote some notes down and a prescription for a saline bag to be attached to Mr. Garthy's venflon running over 8 hours.

About five patients later, all similar to our first Bella was flying through, she even managed to speak to Mr. Garthy a little more. I was happy about this.

The phone rang, I answered it, "Accident and Emergency, Doctor Cullen speaking"

"Doctor Cullen, it's Kylie Stone, we've got an RTA come in, we'll be there in about five minutes, open up resus and get a team together"

"Will do" I replied, putting down the phone and shouting one of the nurses to call the Medical Emergency Team.

Then I remembered, RTA, possible blood…Bella! Bella still wasn't good with blood but by the time I found her two minutes later I needed a second emergency call put out.

"Shit" I muttered as I found Bella slumped by the staff room wall, her breathing slow, "I need a trolley, now!" I yelled as nurses and doctors rounded the corner. It took six of us to placed Bella's limp form on the trolley.

"Does anyone know a background?" My colleague, Doctor Kelden asked.

"She's approximately three to four weeks pregnant" I blurted out.

Doctor Kelden looked straight at me as Bella was placed in an empty cubicle, "How do you know, Carlisle?"

"Because she is my wife" I answered, pushing past him to take bloods of my beloved, my mate.

"Come on Bella, please, wake up" I begged her. Once her blood pressure was taken a few minutes later it was high, she needed to go to the Early pregnancy unit, I knew that, but before I allowed a nurse and porter to take her, I took her hand. "I love you Isabella" I whispered, "Come around baby and I can take you home" I could have sworn I felt her fingers move, as I looked down I noticed her fingers _were_ moving! "I'll be with you soon my angel" I stroked her face as the nurse took her up.

Now all I had to do was face the RTA victim then go and see my glorious bride.

**A/N: Wow that chapter dragged, hope it wasn't too boring for you to read! **

**What has happened to Bella on her first day at work? **

**Is the baby okay? **

**What will happen now? **

**Oooohhhh getting interesting now :D **

**xxxxxxxxxxx**


	17. No more sex!

Loves Lust

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife. 

**Bella POV **

"Shit" I heard Carlisle mutter, I had collapsed to the floor only minutes ago, my head had felt weak, my heart felt like it was going to fly out of my chest, I had wanted to get to Carlisle, but I had to go into A&E observations to take an ECG of someone's heart. Once I started walking back I felt weak, almost like I couldn't stand on my own feet anymore. "I need a trolley, now!" Carlisle yelled, I felt bad as I could hear all the commotion going on around me, however, could not respond, I felt terrible. I felt about six pairs of hands left me onto a trolley.

"Does anyone know a background?" Someone who I assumed to be a Doctor asked.

"She's approximately three to four weeks pregnant" Carlisle blurted out.

"How do you know, Carlisle?"

"Because she is my wife" He answered.

Within minutes I felt something sharp in my arm, I knew a venflon was going in and blood taken, I actually felt as if I was frozen, far too woozy to awaken,

"Come on Bella, please, wake up" Carlisle's voice sounded strained. "I love you Isabella" He whispered, "Come around baby and I can take you home" I could feel his hand in mine, and I moved my fingers" I'll be with you soon my angel" I felt my face being stroked but after that I lost all consciousness.

**Two hours later**

I could feel something in my nose, I didn't like it, it felt as if it was irritating me. I then felt a cold hand stroking my face, I knew my Carlisle was there, with me like he promised. I flickered my eyes open, I could hear machines bleeping, a gasp from Carlisle and the door opening.

"Isabella?" I heard Carlisle ask softly.

I moved my head towards him, my eyes opening briefly before closing again. Still hearing the machine bleeping near me, I did wish someone would shut that racket off. Opening my eyes again, I moved a hand up to them, rubbing them, making myself awaken just in time it seemed, as just then the doctor walked in.

"Isabella Cullen?" He asked, extending his hand out, I took it, he shook my hand gently. "I'm Doctor Greer, can you tell me what happened?"

"W…where am I?" I asked groggily.

"Your in the Early Pregnancy Unit, Isabella, can you remember what happened before passing out?" Doctor Greer asked.

I tried to rack my brain, "I'd been at work" I said slowly, feeling Carlisle grasp my hand, I squeezed his hand as strongly as I could, "I was walking…chest pounding…light headed" I rasped out.

I saw Doctor Greer nod his head. I looked over at Carlisle, he was staring intently at my monitors.

"Is my baby okay?" I asked suddenly, remembering where the Doctor had told me I was.

Nodding his head, Doctor Greer flipped open my chart. "Your baby is fine, the scan showed your three weeks and two days gestation, you however, I can't work out" He admitted.

"Does she need to eat more, Harry? I can get her to eat more, have a mid-morning break" Carlisle cut in.

"Carlisle, I think she does need to eat more, but she also needs to not tire her body out so much, are you getting enough sleep, Isabella?"

"Yes" I replied.

The Doctor, now known as Harry, looked at me, "I'm sorry to ask Isabella, but are you currently sexually active? When did you last have sex?" He asked.

I looked over at Carlisle, who was biting his bottom lip and looking away, a human trait known as blushing, "I am…this morning" I replied.

Harry couldn't help but smile, "No more sex for a few weeks, I say you continue to work but no lifting, only paperwork and Obs, anything that doesn't involve lifting"

"I can do that, can I please go home?" I asked.

"I will get a nurse to come remove your venflon and monitors, I have no worries for you, just eat as little as often as you can, and remember" He shot a look at Carlisle before looking back to me, "No sexual activity for a few weeks, sorry Carlisle" He added once he caught Carlisle's face looking like it had been slapped silly five times over, "Oh, and congratulations, Carlisle, Isabella" Doctor Greer shook my hand, clapped Carlisle on his shoulder, then left.

"Oh great, no sex" Carlisle said, pouting playfully.

"You think you'll suffer?" I asked, "I'm the one at my sexual high" I said, laughing lightly.

"At least its confirmed, it's my baby…our baby" Carlisle said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I nodded, smiling, as Carlisle helped me to sit on the side of the bed, just then a nurse walked in, she removed my venflon and leads then left, leaving Carlisle to dress me in my work scrubs, then he stood me up and together we left the hospital and went to his Mercedes.

Once we were home, Carlisle let me lay on the sofa, bringing pillows from upstairs down, placing a fluffy throw over my body. "I want to go to work tomorrow" I muttered to him.

Carlisle frowned at the thought, "Do you think that's wise?" He asked, I opened my mouth to protest, however, he carried on. "I will take you to work, but you sit at the desk" Carlisle told me.

I nodded, "Okay, I couldn't get a cup of tea?" I asked him.

"I'll get it my angel" He smiled, after a few minutes he returned with a piping hot cup of tea, I sat up, patting the sofa next to me, he sat down, climbing under my throw with me, placing an arm around my shoulders I heard Carlisle sigh, "You scared me today" He admitted.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, feeling bad.

Kissing the top of my head, Carlisle kept his face buried in my hair. "I couldn't bear the thought of loosing you or the baby" He whispered.

My eyes filled with tears, "I never knew what…"

"I should have known better, I let my own greed get in the way of your health and the life of our baby" Carlisle said stiffly.

I moved my head away from my fiancée, I looked into his eyes, "Carlisle, how can you think that I blame you for a second?" I asked, as he went to open his mouth to respond I cut him up, "You are the most important person in my world right now, you and our family, our miracle baby, and you think I'd blame you, how were you supposed to know that something as innocent as sex would cause a problem?"

"Because I'm a doctor, I warn people of the potential dangers of hard sex everyday" He sighed.

I took Carlisle's hands in my own, "I am as much to blame as you are, our baby is fine, I am fine, we will be okay…just don't worry"

As I reached up to kiss Carlisle I saw him smile weakly, wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed him deeply, my tongue seeking permission for entrance which he allowed for a few moments before jumping back, I looked at him, his eye's were black with lust, want and passion, I knew why he pushed back and I loved him more for respecting me, the doctor and our child.

**Carlisle POV **

I could see myself loosing control, as Bella deepened the kiss I had to push back as I didn't want to harm her or our child, I wanted her to be healthy for our wedding, to give birth, to live to see our child's firsts, first step, first word, first day at school, first mate, first grandchild. All those things were on the list for us, we just needed to take it careful for nine months.

I looked around the house and listened out for the others but it seemed the house was empty, _Great, _I thought, _of all the times for the house to be empty it had to be a day when I can't ravish my goddess. _

I looked at the clock, it was 4.55PM, well to be fair I had told them to be here for five for the family meeting, I looked over at Bella who was snuggled into my chest, she was breathing steadily, I knew then that she'd fallen asleep. I moved from under the throw and gently laid Bella down, covering her and placing the pillows under her head, she was shattered.

I paced back and forth in the living room for five minutes, 5.00PM on the dot, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all walked in the door, Emmett went to speak but I held my hand up to stop him, pointing to Bella who had not moved from her spot sleeping on the sofa. All four of my children nodded, following me into the kitchen.

"I have called this family meeting of sorts because there is a problem" I started. "Alice informed myself and Bella this morning that she is pregnant" I heard gasps from Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. "I know you want to ask why we are here before you, well, Bella collapsed at work today, we spent most of the morning and a good part of the afternoon in the Early Pregnancy Unit, they scanned Bella, the baby is fine, she is three weeks, two days, that makes this baby mine, however, Alice had a vision that Edward would be deluded enough to think Bella is his wife still and the baby his, I have no idea why but I need your support as a family to assist Bella as much as I will in her pregnancy, we've no idea what this baby is…"

"Short of a miracle" Emmett cut in, I nodded.

"Of course we'll support Bella, you as well" Alice added, "We love you both and we can all see that you make each other the happiest we've seen you both in four years"

"Although I don't understand I support everything, the marriage, the baby and your love" Rosalie added, that made my dead heart sore, Rosalie's support meant a lot to me.

"We're going to be uncles!" Jasper and Emmett roared excitedly, then they rounded on me, Emmett running forward to give me a crushing bear hug, "Your going to be a real dad Carlisle!"

I smiled at my children, "I'm already a father, and don't think that because there is a new baby I wouldn't have time for you four, we're family, and family stick together"

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice all added in agreement.

"No, No, Carlisle HELP!" I heard the screeching from the living room and realised Bella was having a nightmare, remembering what Harry said about stressing I ran into the living room, my children on my tale, I held Bella in my arms.

"Shush, angel, it's okay, wake up, it's just a bad dream" I cooed.

Bella opened her eyes, slowly as if being on the lookout for something wrong. "Carlisle?" She asked, I nodded.

"Your safe, angel" I reassured her.

I turned to look at my children, they all looked worried for their soon to be mum's safety.

"Bella, you never have to worry again" I told her, she smiled at me.

"I love you, you are an amazing man, Carlisle Cullen" She said.

"No, you're the amazing one Isabella Cullen" I smiled, my hand stroking her cheek. I needed to be alone with my angel, so excusing us, I picked Bella up and took her, the pillows and throw upstairs I placed all three on our bed, once Bella was in a comfortable position I crawled next to her, cuddling her close.

"Are you scared, Carlisle?" She asked me in a mere whisper.

I shook my head, "Are you?" I asked.

Bella took a moment to consider this question, "A little but I know I have you and the others to turn to if I need you" She smiled with confidence.

"Now and always" I replied. "Now I need to tell you this, There's no other love like your love, And I, as long as I live, I'll give you all the joy, My heart and soul can give" I smiled quoting a verse from a very romantic song indeed. Bella smiled up at me, her eyes filled with passion and understanding for what we were doing now as a family. Wow, a true family, I still couldn't get it around my head, although I knew some part of it had to be because Bella was human still and could change shape, I also needed to work out how I still had sperm, actual sperm, in my system after 360 years.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella asked me, her hand stroking my cold hard cheek.

I looked at her, "What I did to get someone as wonderful, loving, caring and dedicated as you" I smiled, kissing her forehead. "Maybe you should rest baby?" I asked.

Bella shook her head, "The nightmares come if I sleep"

"You've not had a nightmare for a while…what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know, my mind has been playing up all day, you know, about what Alice said, I don't want Edward anywhere near us, our family or our baby" She whispered.

I knew it had taken her a while to build up the courage to tell me that. "Bella, he is still my son" I told her.

"And if he is going to be happy as a son then he can come back, if he is going to harm my baby then I don't want him near us"

"Do you think I would let him do that?" I asked.

Bella sighed, "He was going to kill you, Carlisle, and I'm sure he will keep trying, what am I supposed to think?" I sighed at this.

"Okay I will talk to him, but not now, I want you to sleep, its gone half six and you need to rest" I told her sternly.

Bella nodded, a sudden yawn leaving her as she cuddled close and fell asleep straight away.

Now I needed to know what to do about Edward.

**A/N: Well, Bella is safe and sound, baby is fine and Carlisle is the dad. **

**Has Edward gone back to the Volturi?**

**What will Carlisle do to make Edward listen and accept?**

**How will this pregnancy go? **

**All to follow. **

**I may be a bit slower updating due to my work commitments but I guarantee to get at least two chapters up in a week (on my days off :P) **

**Love you guys! xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	18. Baby kicks

Loves Lust

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Carlisle POV**

I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table, it read 06.00AM, I knew I had to wake Bella up but she looked so peaceful sleeping, however, I knew she would be pretty pissed if I let her sleep, so placing my hand on her shoulder, I shook it, "Bella darling" I whispered, she started stirring, I persisted with shaking her shoulder, "Time to get up sweetheart, we start at eight"

Bella groaned, she stretched out, her hands gently grazing my cock, it started twitching, both at the sound and the touch. I knew I had to get out of the bed before my semi became a full blown erection, so moving the sheets a little I went to swing my legs over the edge of the bed, but Bella stopped me, her hand on up upper leg.

"Just another half hour, please, Carlisle" She said.

I sighed, if I stayed in this bed I knew I would have an erection, not to mention the uncontrollable urge to take my gorgeous fiancée there and then, but I knew I couldn't, not before work anyway, I knew if I did all the work it would not be to bad however once I am inside of her I loose control, become an animal, I pound inside of her, something so pleasurable as I had never felt it before, Esme didn't enjoy soft sex so I was hardly going to pound deeply inside of her, but with Bella it was ever so different.

Actually if I was honest everything with Bella was different, the love, the compassion, the willingness to talk, the happiness, the honesty, I had always felt with Esme that she held back far to much, however, Bella told it how it was, that was one reason I loved her so much, I liked to know everything she thought, every action this wonderful woman made was perfect, my Bella was perfect in everyway possible, I looked over her features, her long, brown, wavy hair, her oval face, soft, pale skin, chocolate brown eyes which have me intoxicated every time I look at them, I looked down the rest of her, her plump breasts, her curves were like oxygen to me, I felt like I needed to breath in the looks of her delicate body and curves which held my baby in.

"Carlisle" Bella said, sitting up.

Having being snapped out of my thoughts I looked back at Bella, I placed myself back under the sheets with her, "Yes, my angel" I said, placing my arms around her, my forehead against hers, our lips incredibly close.

"I've got a bump" She whispered, her hand going to her stomach.

"What?" I asked, my hands went from her hips to her stomach, there I felt it, she had a bump, only a small one, but a bump none the less. "Oh my, Bella, this makes it so much more real!" I exclaimed.

Bella smiled at me, her hands holding mine in place, our foreheads still touching, she came closer and kissed me, I kissed her back, still rubbing her bump, this was proof, this would help me discover what this child was, this was not going to be a nine month pregnancy at all, but I had to discover how far along she really was, the scan might have said three weeks, however I made it my plan for today to find Bella's medical notes, to see the scan myself.

Placing my tongue through her parted lips I groaned, just being close to her was pleasure enough, I knew that if I was going to control myself then I needed to learn, then Bella did the one thing that was bound to set me off, ground her hips against mine, I groaned louder, my erection now poking her bump.

"Oh Bella" I moaned against her lips.

Bella ground deeper against my hips, she wanted me, but I couldn't, I broke the kiss, stroking her face, "I'm so sorry baby" I whispered, "I want too you know I do, but we can't, not yet"

Bella sighed deeply, "I know"

I moved from the bed before I could change my mind. Feeling guilty I turned back to my love, I saw she was smiling at me, I was just amazed at my ability to control myself in the throws of passion, I looked past Bella at the clock it now read 07:03AM.

"Shit, Bella come on, we need to get dressed, unless you want to stay at home?" I asked hopeful.

Bella shook her head, "No, Carlisle, I would like to see someone today"

I nodded and walked into the bathroom. After a quick ten minute shower, I walked into our bedroom looking at Bella, "Bathroom is free" I said to her, she was looking in the mirror at her bump.

"Carlisle, my scrubs won't fit over this" She sighed.

"Wear a pair of mine my darling, we'll get you some bigger ones today" I told her, with that she grabbed a pair of mine out of my wardrobe and walked into the shower.

Once the water was running I got dressed at Vampire speed and went downstairs to get Bella some cereal and tea.

After 15 or so minutes, Bella walked downstairs, her hair up in a clip, her fringe tucked behind her ears, she smiled at me as she ate the cereal, as she drank the tea I saw her making a face, "Plenty of sugar my darling" I told her, "Not having you collapse again" I told her.

She nodded, understanding my reasoning. "Thank you Carlisle, for the scrubs, they're really snug" She smiled.

I smiled back, nodding, looking at my watch, I wasn't going to rush Bella, she needed as much food and sugar as possible, as I watched her stand once she was finished with her cereal, I noticed the bump from the side, my heart swelled, my baby was in there, my own little miracle, I couldn't help the Cheshire cat type smile appear on my face.

"Are we ready to go to work?" I heard Bella ask, she was by the door, waiting for me, my coat in her hands.

"Let me take that my love" I smiled, by her side in seconds thanks to my vampire speed.

Bella laughed, "Carlisle, a coat isn't going to kill me"

"I'm not letting you do anything manual" I argued.

**Bella POV**

I laughed as Carlisle took his coat from my arms, we walked out of the door, his arm wrapped around my shoulder, the other one touching my bump, we were just gazing at each other like star crossed lovers, it was such an amazing feeling being with Carlisle, it was like I had no worries at all, I didn't need to have a worry as I knew my knight in shining armour would sort it out.

Once we had reached Carlisle's black Mercedes, he unlocked it, opening the passenger side door for me, I got into the car and he leant in to kiss my lips before closing the door, walking to his side and getting in next to me, he smiled at me, I was in love with this god of all…vampires.

Within minutes of the engine started, we started to drive, although Carlisle drove fast I felt safe with him, he was a doctor afterall. If you couldn't trust a doctor, who could you trust right?

It only took us ten minutes to get to the hospital, as we pulled into a parking space, Carlisle sighed deeply, "Let me know if you feel hungry, weak or faint, I will go and get you something" He told me, I nodded, he knew I would but he was such a worrier.

I got out of the car once Carlisle opened the door for me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder again I relaxed into his hold. It had never felt so natural, we walked through the hospital doors like that, up to his office, where I had a cup of tea, then to the nurses station, some nurses looked shocked to see me there after yesterday, but they were all supportive.

"Isabella, you're here?" One asked.

"How are you feeling?" Another asked.

Carlisle pulled me close to him, "Bella is fine, can we just get her to do admin please?" He asked the senior nurse, at the same time answering their questions.

The senior nurse nodded, "Of course, Carlisle" She replied.

Carlisle kissed my forehead and smiled. "Look after yourself and the baby, I'm just here" He assured me, some of the nurses close to us had heard him mention a baby, they looked at us.

I sat behind the desk, watching my knight go to his junior team, one of the nurses, Alice was her name, came and sat with me, writing notes, "Did Doctor Cullen mention a baby?" She asked me as I started to look through some reports.

I nodded, stroking my bump instinctively, I saw she was looking.

"That bump wasn't there yesterday" She said.

"It just popped up overnight, amazing really" I smiled.

"Ah, that would explain why your wearing Doctor Cullen's scrubs" She smiled back at me.

I nodded, "Mine were a little tight" I responded.

"I bet they were, the bump is rather big, how far are you?" She asked.

I knew it was an innocent question but I felt sceptical answering it. "About three months I think they said" I told her.

"Wow, this baby is going to be a supermodel for sure" Alice said with a hint of glee.

I nodded, as I looked at the current inpatient list, I noticed that Mr. Garthy was still on the Acute Assessment, I would go pay him a visit I think, "If you'll excuse me" I said to Alice, before walking towards Acute Assessment.

Walking into the ward, I looked on the big board for Mr. Garthy, he was in room 7, so walking up the corridor, I soon found it, knocking on the door, I saw the same man I had met yesterday, hooked up to oxygen, reading the daily paper.

"Isabella?" He asked.

I was shocked that he remembered me, I thought he'd have more things on his mind then remembering someone's name.

I nodded, "Hey" I said weakly, "Not a bad time is it?" I asked him.

"Of course not my dear, come, take a seat" He said.

"Thanks" I smiled, sitting on the chair next to his bed.

I saw as Mr. Garthy watched me, "I see congratulations are in order" He smiled.

I then remembered that the bump was still visible even if I was wearing Carlisle's scrubs.

"Thank you, but you surely have enough to worry about" I said to him.

"My dear, ever since I was diagnosed, I try and keep my mind of it anyway I can, my wife, she has short term memory loss you see, I am her main carer, she now has people with her in our house, they come up with her as she can't remember where I am" He explained, "And seeing you, your bump, reminds me that where some people's lives may be ending, others are starting"

I nodded, "I'm a little scared to be honest" I said, I found this man really easy to talk to, I felt bad for him, his wife didn't remember that he was dying, it was sad.

"Me and my wife have three children, two girls and a boy, of course they're all grown up mow, married with children, do you know what your having?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I'm not that far gone yet, but I do want to find out, I'm not sure about Carlisle though" I laughed. "It's going to be difficult with names though" I added.

"Why's that my dear?" He asked, I knew this man wasn't being nosey, he just wanted to help, and I found him easy to speak to.

"Well, Carlisle is 14 years older then me, he already has five children, but they're adopted" I added, as Mr. Garthy looked at me with wide eyes.

"Quite the man isn't he?" He asked, laughing a little.

I laughed as well, "Yeah, I suppose he is, what did you name your children?" I asked.

"Rachael, Kathy and Richard" He replied.

"Nice names" I smiled, "I was thinking Alexis for a little girl, but for a boy I am stumped, I always liked the name Edward, but that is Carlisle's oldest son's name, I can't name my child that, then I like Jasper, but Carlisle's youngest son is called that" I laughed.

Mr. Garthy laughed too, "Seems like a struggle there, Isabella"

"Please, call me Bella" I smiled, "And yes, it seems that way"

"Call me Bert" Mr. Garthy smiled.

"Okay, Bert" I said, trying it out.

Bert thought for a few moments, "How about Charlie?" He asked.

I snorted, "That's my dad's name" I said.

Bert started to laugh until he coughed, I jumped slightly but patted his back, giving him a drink of water.

"Thank you" Bert managed after a few minutes. "There was a name I always kept special, just in case we had another boy, you can use it if you like, Phillip"

I smiled, "Phillip Cullen" It had a ring to it that was sure, "Thank you Bert"

Bert reached over and placed his hand on top of mine, "Not a problem, my dear"

I suddenly felt a sharp…well, I don't know how to explain it, but I felt winded, like something…or someone had kicked me in the chest, I groaned as it happened.

"Everything okay Bella?" Bert asked.

I nodded, finally realising what it was, "The baby kicked" I said with joy.

Bert's face it up, it seemed he was pleased as I was, "May I?" He asked.

I nodded, knowing Carlisle might be too busy, Bert placed his hand on my bump as the baby kicked his hand, "Strong child" He smiled. "Has your husband felt it yet?" He asked.

I shook my head, "It's the first time" I told him.

"He will want to share this with you" He said, I nodded, "Come and see my later, Bella"

I nodded, "I will Bert, keep your chin up okay?" I said, he nodded, smiling.

"I will see you later Bella"

As I walked out of the room, I noticed Carlisle rush towards me, once he got to me, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh Bella I hadn't seen you for ages, what were you doing?" He asked.

"Speaking to Bert" I nodded my head towards the door of Mr. Garthy.

"You two took a shine to each other didn't you?" He asked, a smile on his face.

I nodded, "He is amazing to speak to, we were just talking about his wife, and he noticed my bump, then the baby kicked" I said, without taking breath.

"The baby what?" Carlisle asked, eyes wide.

I took his hand and placed it on my bump, at that moment, the baby kicked, Carlisle grinned widely, "Oh my god, when did the baby do this?"

"We were talking about Bert's children and the names I had in mind for this one, it obviously heard" I laughed.

Carlisle took my hand and led me back to the Emergency Department, there he got the nurses to feel my bump, feel his baby kick, they were all overjoyed, hugging me as well as him, that had shocked me, I thought most of them would have me on their death lists, stealing the hottest Doctor in Forks.

For the rest of the morning I stayed at the computer, nurses coming back and forth to speak to me, it seemed having the hottest Doctors baby inside of you made you popular.

It was just after 12 and I started to feel hungry, I approached Carlisle, he was writing some notes up on a patient he had just seen, "Fancy some lunch Bella?" He asked, not looking up. Damn vampire hearing.

"Yes darling, is it time for your lunch break?" Carlisle nodded, "I just want to go and see Bert, meet you back here in ten minutes?" I asked, Carlisle stopped writing.

"I'll come with you" He said simply.

As he sighed out for his hour lunch, we walked hand in hand to Bert's room, knocking on the door, I noticed the curtains were drawn, Carlisle stopped me walking into the room, pushing me back. He drew the curtains back, just enough to see what was going on, he came back, a look of pure sadness on his face.

"Carlisle, stop joking around, I would like to go and see Bert" I told him, as I went to pass him, he stopped me.

"Bella, please, let's just go for lunch" Carlisle said.

"I promised him I would be back to see him, I'm seeing him" I said, pushing past my fiancée, drawing the curtain back I could then see why he had not wanted me to go in there.

There on the bed, lay the shell of the body which was once Bert. He had died soon after feeling my baby.

**A/N: How was that guys? Bit more info on the pregnancy and what can happen when people become too attached to patients. **

**The pregnancy will be a short one, like in the books, so although she is assumed three weeks, she is actually four months pregnant.**

**More to come in the next chapter ****J **

**More patients, more love, more family and maybe some love making…but only maybe. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxx **


	19. We're having a Daughter!

Loves Lust

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife. 

**Carlisle POV**

In the cafeteria Bella had gone straight to a seat so I took it upon myself to go and get her some lunch, I looked through the options, I finally settled on a few slices of toast with butter, a tuna and cucumber sandwich, a packet of crisps, malteasers, and two bottles of coke. I paid, then went to sit with Bella, she was staring into space, obviously in shock, it had been her first encounter with a body, however, this one man she felt close to, I had no other reason but to feel sad for her.

I pushed the toast towards her, trying to coax her to eat slowly, she took one look at the toast and shook her head, I knew she was sad but she had a baby to consider.

"Isabella" I whispered, "You need to eat my love, you can talk to me if you like?" I said in more of a questionable voice then any.

Again she shook her head, obviously all feelings of hunger had left her, I reached into my Doctors coat, passing her some tissues just in case.

"Isabella Cullen, stop being so stubborn" I scolded in a whisper. "Yes, its sad about Bert, but did anyone ever tell you that when one life ends, another starts?" I asked.

At that the tears started to flow, obviously Bert had said something along those lines to her. I reached my hand across the table to wipe her tears away, I felt my heart break. I looked up, seeing a group of people walk our way, I only had to look at them to know they wanted me.

"Doctor Cullen?" A female voice said gently, I looked at the owner of the voice, she had long blonde hair, greenish eyes with looked sad.

"Yes" I replied, "Can I help you?" I asked, standing, my hand never leaving Bella's cheek.

"We are the children of Bert Garthy, he passed away about an hour ago, we just wanted to thank you for all your care over the years" She said.

"It's a pleasure, and I'm terribly sorry about your loss" I said softly.

I could feel the tears leaving my loves eyes quicker, she really had grown a bond with this man in the space of twenty-four hours, I could feel her distress, if I was human I would probably have started crying with her.

The male of the group, placed his hand on Isabella's shoulder, "I take it this is your wife, our father didn't know her long but he told us of her care to come and see him, even though she had not a reason too, we are grateful that our father had someone here to care for him like that in his last hours"

I noticed Bella was in no fit state to reply, "Bella has a very caring heart, she was on the rounds with me in the Emergency Department yesterday when I saw your father" I told him, I felt Bella grab my hand, she was shaking, both of sadness and lack of food.

"Well, Doctor Cullen, we need to be going, our mother needs to be reminded" Another female sighed.

"Again I am terribly sorry for your loss, anything you need just contact me here" I said, as the group turned, I turned back to Bella. "Bert would want you to eat something" I said.

"Y..you think…reverse psychology will work on me?" She asked.

"Just think of our baby, please, the baby needs to eat and so do you" I pleaded, I saw her look towards the food, she reached for a bottle of coke, opening the lid, taking a few sips, then she started on the toast, I sat back in my chair, happy she was now eating.

"Carlisle?" I heard her ask.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Did you know he was going to die?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yes, he was a very poorly man"

"Did no one try and save him?" She asked.

I shook my head, now feeling guilty. "I signed a Do Not Attempt Resuscitation form, he would not have survived the CPR, I would rather he die in peace then have someone jumping on him"

"What do you mean, _you _signed the form?" She asked.

"I was his consulting Doctor" I replied, "I had the say in whether the man die in dignity or not, I would want someone to do that for me"

Bella just nodded, I could tell she was upset with me but I could do no more then I did, it was killing me that she was upset right now, but she would have to get used to death if she was going to survive here.

As Bella went through the rest of the food and the two bottles of coke, I just watched my angel, I could not say anything else to her, I didn't want to upset her, as her being upset was no good for the baby. Bella looked up at me, reached across the table and held my hands, I knew then that she didn't blame me.

"Baby satisfied?" I asked with a small smile

Bella nodded, "Oh, the baby is fully satisfied" She said with a small hint in her voice.

"Isabella, you know if I could, I would take you right here, right now, but it's too dangerous at the moment" I explained.

Bella nodded at me, her eyes sparkling. "I don't know how this pregnancy is going to go, Carlisle, but I wanted to share some idea's on names with you"

I smiled, "I'd like that, I actually have some idea's too"

"Okay, you first" Bella said.

I shook my head, "Always ladies first"

Bella smiled, "For a little girl I like Alexis or Carlie" She said, I smiled at the second one, it sounded like a mix of mine and her father's names.

"And a boy?" I asked.

"I was given this name, Bert helped me pick it, and I would be honoured to name my child it, Phillip Robert" Bella replied.

I threw the idea around in my head for a while, I liked it, Phillip Robert Cullen, it had an amazing ring to it, it was much better then my idea anyway.

"How about you?" Bella asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Well for a girl, I rather like Elizabeth, but I like your idea of Carlie" I told her, "But I think for arguments sake we should go for Alexis, Alexis Marie Cullen" I smiled.

Bella nodded in agreement, "I like it" She smiled, "Now a boy?"

"Sebastian" I replied straight away, no hesitation, "Or Alfie" I added. "But if you want Phillip, you can have it" I soothed softly.

"Your wonderful, Carlisle, you know that?" Bella asked.

I shook my head, "No, Isabella, you're the wonderful one"

Bella's eyes filled with tears, I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb, looking deep into those irresistible chocolate brown eyes.

"Isabella, would you like to see our baby?" I asked.

"What? Really?" She almost squeeled.

"Yes, really, I've cleared it with maternity, we can go up now if you like, we still have twenty minutes"

"I would love too, Carlisle!" She said enthusiastically.

I stood from my chair, holding my hand out for her, she took it, with that, we both went to the lifts, seeing one open as we got there, we jumped in and pressed the button for floor 2, once the doors were shut, we cuddled close, visitors in the lift smiling at us as they noticed my hands protecting our baby. We got to the second floor, Bella got out of the lift before me, but I led the way to the maternity ultrasound department, as we walked in, one of the receptionists smiled heartily at me.

"What can I do for you, Doctor Cullen?" She asked.

"I have cleared it with the sister to use the ultrasound machine for a few moments, would that be okay?" I asked sweetly.

"Would you like me to log in the patient for you?" She asked.

"I think I can do it thanks" I replied.

"Right this way then" She said, leading us to a door, as she opened it I saw the ultrasound machine, this was breathtaking even for a 360 year old vampire who had no need to breath.

"Lay down, Isabella, and I will set up the machine" I smiled, as Bella led on the couch, I turned back to the receptionist, "Thank you" I smiled.

As she left the room I turned the ultrasound machine on, I squeezed some jelly onto Bella's exposed belly, caressing the bump with my eyes, I put in the details needed, took the wand in my hand and placed it on Bella's belly. There in the matter of seconds was the grainy image of our baby, I smiled brightly, I could hear Bella sobbing slightly at the image, as I measured all the relative dimensions, I gasped outloud.

"What?" Bella asked a little worried.

"Nothing bad my sweet, just this baby measures at five months" I replied.

"How is that possible?" Bella asked.

"This baby is a hybrid, the vampire DNA is causing it to grow at an accelerated rate to a human pregnancy, in human weeks, your only 3 weeks, but in Hybrid, your five months, this baby will be here just in time for Christmas" I responded.

"Christmas, but that's in five weeks time" Bella gasped.

I nodded, "We will shop this weekend, or better yet, I will ring Alice from my office, she can go today"

Bella nodded in agreement. "Alice will have a good idea, if its five months, can you see the sex?" She asked.

I moved the wand around her belly, once I had determined the gender, I smiled, "Do you really want to know?" I asked.

"Yes, Carlisle" Bella said excitedly.

"Well, looking at this, it looks as if we're having a…" I paused for a few moments, in one way to add dramatic affect and in another to get a definite look.

"A…?" Bella asked, impatience in her voice.

"Daughter!" I exclaimed.

Bella started grinning from ear to ear, I was thrilled, I was going to have my very own daughter, my own flesh and blood, it was the most overwhelming sight, myself and Bella looked at our daughter for a few moments more before I removed the wand reluctantly. Wiping the jelly of Bella, still grinning, I took her in my arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed, "I love you so much!"

Bella laughed, "You need to let go of me, Carlisle, your crushing us"

I let go automatically, "I'm sorry Bella" I lent down to the baby bump, "Alexis Marie" I grinned. "Lets go to my office, ring Alice"

Bella agreed. As we left the room, I thanked the receptionist once more, placing my arm around Bella's shoulder, we walked down the stairs to the ground floor, past A&E, and towards my office, one in the room, I picked up the phone and dialled our house number.

"_Hello?"_ It was Emmett who picked up the phone.

"Emmett, son, where is Alice?" I asked.

"_Probably humping" _Emmett replied.

My nose crinkled, "Can you go get her please, I need her to do something for me"

"_Sure pop, everything okay with Bella?" _He asked.

"Yes, we've just found out a lot, also what sex the baby is, so I need all of you downstairs, and put the phone on speaker" I said, putting my own phone on speaker.

I waited a few minutes while Emmett gathered everyone.

"_Hey Carlisle, Bella" _Alice aid sing song like down the phone, knowing I'd have it on speaker.

"Alice, I need you to Rosalie to pop onto Port Angeles" I smiled. "Emmett and Jasper, I also need you to go, but girls go in Emmett's jeep, boys, take Rosalie's or Alice's cars"

"_What's going on?" _I heard Rosalie ask.

"We're having a girl!" Myself and Bella shouted down the phone, I could hear the cheering on the other end of the phone, Bella came and sat on my knee as we kissed passionately, when I broke the kiss, I turned back to the phone, "Boys you need to get the paint and stuff ready for the bedroom, girls, go and get clothes, furniture, anything and everything!"

"_Will do" _I heard the four voices of my children.

"Good, we will see you all later" I smiled as they all said bye to me and Bella, I hung the phone up, holding my angel.

"Suppose we better get back to work" I sighed, reluctant to let go of Bella.

**Bella POV**

I had been said when I had seen Bert lying there, dead, I had not expected it as he had looked so well. But once I started to eat I did feel better and the baby did as well, so when Carlisle mentioned going for the scan I was all for it, I wanted to see our miracle child. However, once up there, looking at the grainy image of our daughter, my eyes had filled, not to mention the shock that I would only be pregnant five more weeks, it didn't feel like enough time to get used to the idea, I knew Carlisle knew what he was talking about, and the best part about today was that when we went home, the Denali clan would be coming over, they would be helping with decorating the house, they were staying with us up until new year.

I had not been too keen at first as I knew one of the members, Tanya, and Carlisle had a little bit of history, but at the same time, how could I deny my man his friends? His normal living during the Christmas period? I could not, and to be fair, I was looking forward to meeting the Denali clan.

Once we had hung up the phone to the others, I was glowing, I felt so happy to know my baby was safe, but I also felt a little hot under the collar, I felt fine in myself, so hopefully Carlisle would give into passion tonight, I would not wait much longer.

Getting back to the department just in time to sign in from our lunch break, Carlisle kissed me in front of all the nurses, before going back on his rounds, I carried on with paperwork and the occasional scanning of notes once a patient was being moved or discharged.

Once 5 'o clock hit, we were out of the door, in the car and on our way home, I couldn't help but wonder what awaited us when we got back.

Once we pulled into the driveway, I heard Carlisle emit a small growl, that wasn't good in any sense, I tensed up as I looked around there were two cars I didn't recognise, they must belong to the Denali clan.

Walking up the steps, Carlisle kept me close to him, as he unlocked the door, we were met by a dozen faces, all smiling, except one, Edward.

**A/N: Edward is back, but with what purpose? Did he come with the Denali clan? Or did he come to ruin everyone's high spirits?**

**More to come in chapter 20 ****J**

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	20. Edward rejoins the family?

Loves Lust

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Bella POV**

As we walked into the living room I could see all the smiling faces in our direction, I also however, noticed the one frowning face staring daggers into me, the tall figure, with his messy brown hair, golden eyes, purple tainted lips that I knew all too well, I felt my eyes go straight to the floor when I noticed that Edward Cullen had a look that could kill, it was such an annoying habit to avoid confrontation, as if not looking at the person would help. I felt Carlisle's arms go around my waist in a protective stance. With that I looked up at all the others, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were all staring at their brother with similar looks of disgust and hatred, as we humans say, 'If looks could kill, then Edward Cullen would be dead on the floor right now'

Edward advanced towards me, I tensed, not wanting him to know about the baby, however, Alexis had other idea's, she started kicking my stomach with ferocity at my change in body language, at the same time, Carlisle and I both placed our hands over my bump, Carlisle's first, mine over his, upon her father placing his hands upon my stomach, Alexis stopped her assault on me. I heard Carlisle growl at his son softly beside me, I held his hands tight, not wanting him to move from me in case anything started.

I watched as Edward carried on advancing, only when he saw our hands move towards my stomach did he stop, his eyes followed the direction our hands had taken, once he saw my bump I saw his eyes turn onyx, a growl emitting from him, small, yet dangerous. I buried my head in Carlisle's chest as I felt Edwards eyes bore into me.

"Who's is it?" Edward growled.

"Mine" Carlisle responded, shielding me just in case of a possible attack.

"She is huge though, for it to be yours she would only be two months, not look six months" Edward replied.

"It is Carlisle's baby, Edward" Alice said, before Carlisle could answer, "You have a DNA test, I've seen the outcome, the baby is Carlisle's, we in the vampire world call this an accelerated pregnancy as the baby isn't human, not completely anyway"

In that moment, I thanked god for my pixie like sister.

Edward scowled, reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out some papers, handing them to me, I noticed that they were divorce papers, signed by him, thank god for that, I nodded at him, a thankful glint in my eye.

"You fucked her when she was barely out of a wedding dress, no you got her with child, oh well, I hope your prepared" Edward spat at his father.

"Oh I am, and now with the papers signed, I intend on marrying her" Carlisle replied.

Edward released another growl, I assumed that meant that he hadn't contemplated the thought of Carlisle marrying me. With a scowl firmly in place Edward turned back towards the group of vampires that I assumed to be the Denali clan, I suddenly felt unsafe and wanted him to leave, but as my eyes followed my ex-husband I noticed he had his arm around a tall woman, she was very pretty, her long flowing dark brown hair. I smirked inwardly, he was such a hypocrite, insulting me and Carlisle whilst he himself had someone new.

"So much for moving on too quickly" I snarled, before I could help it.

"At least I wasn't fucking your mother" Edward retorted.

"Oh yes, that's really mature, Edward" I said with a frown.

I felt Carlisle's arms tighten around me, I knew I had to stop before I angered Edward more, but I couldn't help it, he was really making me cross, accusing Carlisle of all sorts of things whilst he himself had moved on, I thought he should at least be grateful someone would take him in. I saw Edward smirk towards me and snapped.

"What the hell are you here for? If to just drop of the paper's you've done it now, so fuck off!" I yelled.

With a gasp everyone, including Carlisle and Edward looked at me, Carlisle pulled back a little, knowing I was angry.

"Excuse me?" Edward gasped.

"I've had enough of your shit, Edward, take your tart and get out of this house, leave me and Carlisle to live! We are getting married, we are having a baby and don't want you ruining this for us"

Carlisle grabbed my wrist and attempted to move me, however, I stay rooted to the spot.

"Isabella, please" Carlisle silently pleaded.

"No, Carlisle, he may be your son, but hell, I've had enough, this is our baby, this is our live together and so long as we give into to his childish antics we will be laughed at by him, you're a push over and I won't have it"

Edward looked between Carlisle and I as if to work out what was going on, he actually looked shocked, I just wanted him out of here, I was feeling stressed enough trying to work out what was going on with my body and this pregnancy, I really didn't need my ex-husband to worry about on top of all that.

I sighed, finally allowing Carlisle to drag me into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I'm sick and tired of all of this, he's come to show off and rub that thing in our face, he is quick enough to mess about with our relationship but doesn't worry about setting any sort of example by taking his time!" I sighed.

"Isabella, why are you so bothered?" He asked.

"Cause I want to hurt him, he thinks he is doing one better and I'm tired of him always trying to be 'the better person' when he isn't"

"Isabella, I don't know what had gotton into you lately b…"

"It's the pregnancy" A voice said by the door to the kitchen.

I looked up as the voice spoke and saw a male, a little older then Carlisle, yet good looking all the same, as the only male in the group I assumed this was Eleazar.

"The pregnancy?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, Carlisle had told me you were three weeks, but you look more six months, which tells me the child is similar to that of an immortal child, a hybrid, Isabella's emotions are what the child can feel from her, it's radiating these feelings to the surface" Eleazar explained.

Carlisle looked from his friend to me, he stepped closer to me, the look in his eyes telling me that he actually had not a clue what his friend had said. Wrapping his arms around me, he kissed the top of my head.

"Go and lie on the bed Bella, go on, you've had a hard day, I want you to rest" Carlisle told me.

"No, Carlisle, I want to share the excitement with our family…and extended family" I added, motioning towards Eleazar.

Carlisle nodded, he knew better then to try make me do something that I didn't want to do.

I separated myself from my wonderful Husband-to-be to face my ex-husband. Both Carlisle and Eleazar followed me closely though.

I stopped right in front of Edward, I saw Emmett and Jasper get into a defensive mode to protect me, I even heard the growl from Carlisle, almost like a warning to Edward.

"Stay if you must, but you stay in the guest room and come no where near either me and Carlisle" I told him, "And I promise you, make this hell for me and I will find a way to get you back" I spat before walking towards Alice, her arms eloping me in a massive hug.

**Carlisle POV**

As Eleazar and I followed Isabella out of the kitchen all thoughts were running through my head, similar to an immortal child? A hybrid? A mix? A powerful creature even in the womb? No, the Volturi would never allow this, I would need to cover the child's existence from my oldest 'friends', how could this possibly end well?

As Bella stopped right in front of Edward, I growled as a warning to my son, just as Emmett and Jasper went into a defensive crouch in order to care for their sister.

"Stay if you must, but you stay in the guest room and come no where near either me and Carlisle. And I promise you, make this hell for me and I will find a way to get you back"

I was taken aback by Bella's ability to stand up to Edward, it must have been Alexis' influence, I watched as my soon-to-be-wife walked straight into Alice's arms, I knew the girls would be speaking, Alice would be trying to clam her sister down, none of us wanted Bella stressed, it wasn't good for the baby, especially one in which we have no idea about their power.

"A word, Edward" I said gracefully as I saw my son give me a tight nod, "My office then"

As I walked up the stairs and into my office I knew Edward would follow, he was a good boy really, I just wanted to talk to him, whether or not he spoke to me was a totally different matter however.

As Edward shut my door behind him, I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Carlisle, I am here with Tanya and the Denali's. I wanted to give Bella the paper's but her temper and attitude stunk, I was not going to let a human speak to me like that whether or not she is my ex-wife" Edward started.

"I'm happy you found someone…even if it is Tanya Denali" I replied. "Alice had a vision that you would try and hurt Bella, I want you to be happy for us like I am happy for you, Bella is terrified your going to hurt me"

I frowned as Edward let out a laugh, "Hurt you? Carlisle, you're my father figure, and as for hurting Bella I couldn't, not anyway near how you two hurt me, but it's fine, I will talk to Bella, I miss my brothers and sisters, maybe this could be sorted" He said with hope in his voice.

I nodded, "Nice to have you home…son"

Edward smiled at me, walking towards me he held me in a hug.

"Now if you don't mind, myself and Bella have an announcement" I smiled, clapping my son on the shoulder, walking out of the office, Edward following.

Once downstairs I sought my bride, she was sat talking to Tanya Denali, they seemed to be talking calmly which I was glad for, I watched as Tanya stroked her bump once or twice, I was thankful for vampire hearing, noting that Bella had not seen me, I listened in for a few moments.

"You're lucky this happened before you were changed" Tanya had said.

"Yes, very it would seem" Bella replied.

"It's rare for a vampire to find a mate in the form of a human" Tanya continued, "Did you ever love Edward?"

"Yes, but we were young, or I was at least, I just couldn't deny my feelings, I'm sorry it happened like this, I wanted to believe that Edward was the one but that little niggling voice caught up with me"

Tanya laughed, "I know that voice"

Bella laughed too, in a low voice she said to Tanya, "How stupid does Carlisle think I am to not know he is over near the stairs listening?"

Both Bella and Tanya fell about laughing, I smirked as I went over, picking up my bride to place her on her feet, "Oh, Isabella Cullen" I laughed.

Tanya stopped laughing, stood, excused herself before going off, probably to find Edward.

"You and Tanya were talking well" I commented.

"Well after you left with Edward I calmed a lot, I apologised to Tanya and the whole Denali clan before we came out here to speak, she is lovely really, I told her that so long as she controlled that pig they could stay" Bella sighed.

I watched my wife-to-be closely and knew that a lot of what she said was out of anger, that she didn't mean a lot of it. I knew that she wanted our family to be a whole but to be that, both she and Edward would have to learn to tolerate each other. I smiled at her holding out my arm.

"Shall we go and announce our news?" I asked.

Bella nodded as she took my arm and we walked into the living room, a little shocked when we saw our family sitting there.

"So you have something to tell us, Bella, Carlisle?" Eleazar asked.

Bella and I nodded, "Yes" I smiled. "I scanned Bella today after we discovered her bump and well…"

"We're having a baby girl!" Bella squealed.

Although they were already aware of this fact, Alice and Rosalie squealed along with Carmen, Kate and Tanya, Emmett and Jasper high five-d Eleazar, I looked over at my son who was sitting with Tanya hoping he wasn't upset, but he looked happy…content. When I looked back at my wife-to-be, she was being hugged by Alice, Rosalie, Carmen, Kate and Tanya, Rosalie rubbing her bump envious.

"Hey, Carlisle, I think Rose might want what you've got" Emmett roared, I laughed.

As I watched I knew Rose was jealous but I knew that Bella would not allow Rose to feel left out. Bella had too much maternal instinct.

"Emmett, seriously" Edward said, repulsed.

I was shocked at that point to really understand Emmett's meaning, "Okay son, no more disgusting thoughts" I said sternly.

I watched for a while longer whilst the girls fussed around Bella, I felt my dead heart swell, the woman I love is carrying my baby, my son is home, I finally felt whole and with the Denali clan being here for Christmas plus the impending birth of my daughter in only five weeks, I felt the happiest man alive. I saw Bella stifle a yawn so I pulled myself away from my son's to walk over, wrapping my arms around her waist, however, as I did I felt myself get hard as I whispered close to her ear.

"Bed time, angel"

Bella moaned as she felt my erection against her bottom, with that my length got longer I needed to get her out of here, I knew I could not take her but I could have fun exploring her, and once asleep, I could give myself a helping hand.

Picking up my angel, I carried her to the stairs, bidding everyone a goodnight, Bella waved with a small smirk. With that I carried us to our bedroom, Bella went of for a shower, I lay on our bed, listening to the shower knob being turned, the water hitting my angels body, her gentle moans as I imagined our miracle kicking her on the inside.

After a few moments the shower was turned off, I turned to look at the door, smiling as my angel walked out, a bath robe wrapped around her large bump, she came and sat on the bed with me, I breathed deeply as I inhaled the scent of her strawberry shampoo, her 'natural' freesia scent, wrapping my arms delicately around her, I continued to smell in her scents, I felt myself harden again almost immediately, this wasn't good.

"I can't wait to make you mine officially, I plan to marry you as soon as I can, the baby and you are the only things I need now" I whispered into her hair.

"You know I've always wanted you Carlisle, ever since a week after the wedding from Edward, I just hope he is still willing to talk to us after all this" She asked, I could understand her questioning, it seemed as if she had thought the same as me, that I had lost Edward.

"He'll forgive us darling, Edward is a big based family man, he couldn't live without talking to us, you and this baby" I told her as I bought her close to me, kissing her lips passionately.

Bella bought her body close to mine, I could feel my daughter kicking on the inside and I loved it, my two favourite girls. As she deepened the kiss, I ran my hands down her chest, over her plump breasts and onto her pregnant stomach, I sighed deeply into the kiss, I couldn't help what was going on in my body, I found her pregnancy as much as her now grinding against my hardened shaft a massive turn on.

Placing myself on top of my wife-to-be, I kissed her deeply, my hands working their way over her entire top half, touching, grabbing, stroking. I tried to control myself but I knew I could not for long, breaking the kiss I looked into Bella's eyes.

"I'm sorry, angel, I can't" I whispered.

"Carlisle, please" She pleaded.

I shook my head.

"You won't hurt the baby, believe it or not sex is good in pregnancy" Bella stated.

"Bella, your talking about gentle love making, we've not made love in days, I've not been inside of you, I haven't touched you in days, I don't want to make love to you" I whispered, "I want to bury myself as deep inside of you as hard as I can, I want to make you scream my name again and again" I took a long staggered breath, feeling myself grow harder then I could believe possible at the thought of what I would do to this goddess.

I heard Bella groan, she was feeling it as well.

"Oh well, then I suppose I should get some sleep" Bella whispered, rolling me off her, I held her close, breathing in her scent as she cuddled close to me.

Within a few minutes she was asleep.

**A/N: Changed the plot a little, I want Edward to be happy too but don't worry he isn't finished in his mission to try and hurt Carlisle and Bella yet! **

**I know that last bit is totally out of character for Carlisle but in my imagination he is a bit more forward and frisky :P **

**Read and Review! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	21. Finally making love

Loves Lust

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Carlisle POV**

I was sitting in my study, reading up on anything that distracted my mind, we now had two weeks until Christmas, all the presents were bought, Bella was now on maternity leave and I was on annual leave before starting paternity leave myself. I had to admit the last three weeks had been the strangest of my life so far, Bella's mood swings were manic, I had often needed to relax her, it was often Edward who set her off, even if he said nothing, he had been true to his word at not antagonising Bella, he spent a lot of time with Tanya, in their room.

Eleazar and I had been researching the baby, we just needed it to come along before we could do anything, it was best to work things out as they happened, sometimes reading didn't help anything.

I sighed as I closed the book I had in my hands, I opened my desk drawer, producing pictures from Bella's scans, our daughter had grown a lot, Bella could hardly stand now, the last week she had taken to yelling at Edward from the couch, I had to admit it was rather entertaining.

I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in" I said softly.

I looked up from the scan pictures as Bella walked in.

"Darling, you should be sleeping" I said, standing to meet her.

"You were gone" She whispered.

I started to feel guilty, of course she was scared, two weeks to go and I was always in here.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, wrapping my arms around her, my head resting in her hair.

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist as I inhaled her scent.

"I feel like things are strained" Bella choked.

I pulled away from her, why would she think that? Well, apart from the obvious, me hiding away.

"Carlisle" She said, snapping me out of my trance. "I have two weeks left and I feel we're not connecting, I…" She trailed off.

I pulled Bella over to the couch, helping her down, I sat opposite her, my arm across the back of the sofa, "You what?" I asked, my hand trailing up her thigh.

Bella looked at me with deep concentration, I looked into her chocolate brown eyes, feeling as if I would get lost in their amazing texture and colour.

"I want you" She whispered.

"I don't want to risk harming you or our daughter" I whispered.

Bella shook her head, bringing her legs either side of mine slowly, "You won't" She replied, bringing her lips down to mine.

I moaned into the kiss, it wasn't like I could protest, I knew she was hurting and needed to feel our connection but I was scared of loosing control and triggering an early labour. However, her kiss was enough to make me forget all about my worries. I ground my hips up towards her, my erection already enough to just pound deeply into her.

Moving us softly, I placed Bella laying down on the sofa, I climbed on top, fingering the material of her pyjama top, I worked slowly at kissing her neck and shoulder line before removing her top, I raised my body a little from hers, admired her body, I kissed down her collar bone, eventually meeting her breasts, I took one in my mouth, my hand coming up to kneed the other, I heard her satisfied moans from under me as I teased her nipple with my tongue.

I felt a small part of me loosing control but knew I had to keep most of it. I moved my lips from her now erect nipple to start working on the other with my tongue, I wanted her to feel a real connection, not rushed, heated sex.

As I moved down her body, I kissed all around her bump, around the sides, over the top, not missing a single bit. As I got close to Bella's pyjama trouser's I could smell her arousal, it made my stomach flip, I could hear my breathing change, it was becoming raspy, animal like, I flinched slightly as I emitted a low growl from my throat.

"It's okay" Bella reassured me as I went to move back from her.

That was all the permission I wanted and needed, as Bella bucked her hips, I pulled her pyjama trousers and underwear down, getting a full whiff of her arousal by this point, I had forgotten how sweet she smelled, and now I was going to take my time smelling, tasting and feeling.

I bought my fingers to her opening, she was very wet, I let out a raspy breath, so very wet and I'd not started yet, this is what three weeks of no sex did, (although to be fair, before I started dating Bella I had not had sex for about seven months), I placed a finger gently inside of her, she moaned gently as I started to pump her softly for a few moments, before adding another finger, and another, feeling her walls closing around my fingers, I closed my eyes imagining it was my hardened length which was painfully throbbing in my trousers.

"Harder, Carlisle, please" Bella Begged.

I started to pump her harder without thinking, my lips came up to hers, drowning out her moans as I started to loose control with my fingers, pumping her to her moans to whether or not it sounded pleadingly or not. I broke the kiss and started suckling on her neck, my fingers working her core, I changed the position of the fingers before pumping them back into her, reaching her g-spot, I knew she was close and I wanted to hear my name come from her elegant lips as she climaxed. I started to pump as hard as my fingers would allow me, I felt the walls contract faster.

"Oh Carlisle!" Bella screamed out as she leaked her juices all over my fingers, I gave her a few minutes to ride out her orgasm before pulling my fingers out, licking them clean. I came back up to her lips, kissing her deeply, I froze when I started to feel her working on unbuckling my belt.

"I don't know if I will be able to control myself" I said gently, "I really don't want to hurt you"

"You won't, besides I want this, we both need this" Bella whispered, she started fiddling with my belt again, I allowed her as I buried my face in her neck, I froze there for a while as she worked through my belt, button and zipper, I then assisted her in taking my trousers and boxers down.

Placing myself at her entrance, I looked down at her.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you"

"Carlisle you hurt me already, your rejection hurt, this will be bliss" She smiled.

I plunged straight into her, groaning loud at the feeling of being inside of her, I paused for a few minutes allowing her to get used to my length again, I looked her straight in the eyes, she looked up at me, gently nodded, I started to thrust slowly, controlled, Bella started to meet my thrusts, I groaned each time I went inside of her, the feeling of her walls around my member made the pleasure unbelievable.

"Oh, god, Bella…_Isabella_" I hissed.

"Don't make me ask, Carlisle" Bella gasped.

I knew what she wanted so I started to thrust harder into her, keeping to a regular pace though, she started to moan out, I could feel her walls contract.

"Oh, fuck…Bella…I can't" I hissed.

"Do it!" She demanded.

That was enough to send me over the edge as I plunge deeply into her as hard as I could, I started to make my thrusts faster, Bella meeting me each time, I continued to pound into my angel, my peak reaching its point, I could feel her walls contracting faster, I knew she was close, I wasn't sure how much longer I could take, burying my head in her neck, I started suckling again until;

"Oh god, yes! Oh, Carlisle!" Bella screamed, her orgasm hitting her.

I gave a few more, hard, deep, fast thrusts, letting her ride out her second orgasm, I knew I could not hold on much longer, but I never wanted this feeling to end.

"Oh holy shit, I'm going to….oh god Bella…!" I shouted out.

"Come for me baby" She moaned.

That did it as I shot my venom deep inside of her, my moan a loud and long one. I waited, still for a moment before pulling from her, we both groaned at the loss of contact, I held my naked angel for a few moments before she shivered, I got up from the sofa and made my way to my cupboard, pulling out a thick blanket, on returning to Bella I placed it over her, before laying back down on the sofa next to her. I sighed, contented.

"I'm sorry angel" I whispered, nuzzling into her neck.

"Your sorry for _that?_" Bella asked, shocked.

I shook my head, smiling, "I'm sorry for not doing it sooner"

Bella turned her head to face me, "Oh, Carlisle, you were worried, I do understand you know? I just needed to feel you" She explained.

"I will never make you go so long without again" I purred.

"Carlisle!"

I saw as my office door was forced open, Alice standing in the doorway, the light coming through, Bella buried her head in my neck, her face beetroot red, Alice might have been her best friend but the thought of Alice seeing her naked embarrassed Bella, especially when it was with her 'father.'

"My vision, the one of Edward hurting Bella, it changed, he joins us again, I don't understand…oh hi Bella, about time eh?" She added with a wink.

Bella started laughing, embarrassed.

"It changed? Oh thank god" I said relieved, maybe this would be a fresh new start…for everyone.

"Yes, and I saw your daughter, she is amazingly gorgeous" Alice cooed.

Bella and I both smiled at this little fact, of course she would be gorgeous look at who her mother and father was, "What does she look like?" Bella asked, her embarrassment forgotten.

Alice came and sat on the edge of the sofa, a smile plastered on her face, "I saw her as a newborn, she is born with a head of full blonde hair" She started, looking at me, "And Topaz eyes" She added.

I saw Bella look confused by this; "My eyes were Topaz Blue when I was human" I mentioned.

She nodded, "I am so excited!" She exclaimed.

**Bella POV **

After Alice had explained about her vision changing, I sighed in relief, I was so glad that Edward wouldn't hurt me, although Tanya had promised me that he wouldn't, I still couldn't be sure, I would still worry of course, what if he wanted this baby? What if he thought it to be his? What if he was changing his mind to trick Alice's visions? As we all knew, Alice's visions were only subjective to the subjects course in mind.

Carlisle seemed relieved, for that I was pleased, he was so worried about me getting hurt, but knew if it came down to it he wasn't sure if he could hurt Edward as much as he planned to hurt me. I was still embarrassed by the simple fact that, although covered, I was technically naked, in front of my best friend, cuddled up to her father after the most passionate sex we'd had in weeks, I was a little worried that she had heard, I looked at her, she had a knowing glint in her eye.

I looked confused at the fact that the baby would have Topaz Blue eyes, all my family had brown eyes, I had never asked Carlisle his natural eye colour, in my minds eye, his eye colour was Golden.

"My eyes were Topaz Blue when I was human" Carlisle told me, my heart flipped, blue eyed, blonde haired baby, I smiled widely, she was going to look just like her dad.

"I'm so excited!" I exclaimed, the simple fact that my baby would be here in two weeks time, that she'd look like her dad, that she would be here in the flesh and that even Edward could enjoy this with me as a friend and a brother.

My excitement quickly faded as I realised where we were, "Uh…Alice, did you…?" I trailed of, hoping she caught my meaning.

"Yes I bloody well did, I had looked in on you beforehand, I will never do that again!"

Carlisle started to snigger, I playfully slapped his chest, "That'll teach you for snooping" Carlisle mocked.

"Actually, not just I heard it" Alice laughed, as she moved aside and in bounded Emmett.

"Old man!" He exclaimed, "My god!"

I started to laugh although I was sure my face was beetroot again, I looked from Emmett who was grinning, Alice who was laughing, and Carlisle who shot a look at his son.

"I'm not that old, Emmett" He reminded his son.

"Yeah, yeah, only three hundred and sixty six years not that old" Emmett mocked.

I laughed at that, "Did he pass?" I laughed, forgetting my embarrassment, I should've known about being loud in a house full of vampires, then again being quiet would not have helped either, damn vampire hearing.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett roared. "I hope I have your stamina and ability to make someone scream my name like that when I get as old as you" He said to Carlisle.

Carlisle bit his lip, his head bowed, it was an action some would do when blushing, I smiled sweetly at this, although he could not go beetroot, I was pretty sure had he been human, beetroot would have been what he was. Emmett and Alice started laughing hard, I did have to admit, this was amusing. Carlisle quickly shot his head up, smiling sarcastically.

"Unlike you two, I am not going to mentions the details of mine and Bella's sexual encounters"

"Gross, dude, that's my little sister!" Emmett half shouted.

I started to laugh, Alice still laughing with me, I felt a sharp stab across my abdomen, I stopped laughing, gripping my bump, rather low down, Carlisle's head shot straight to me as he heard me wince, I looked up at him, worry in my eyes, that met the guilt in his own. Alice and Emmett looked at us, worry now etched on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I had a stabbing pain in my lower stomach" I looked at Carlisle, he had his head bowed, I knew he was regretting making love, but I had instigated it so it would be my fault if early labour were to occur.

I had a birth plan set up, Carlisle had most of the stuff here to help me, I wanted a home birth, however, if things did get complicated I would need to go to the hospital, I did not want to burden Carlisle or any of the others with complications.

Carlisle sighed, "Maybe we should take you into the spare room, scan you again?" He enquired.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Carlisle, my god you worry" I told him.

"How can I not? All I ever wanted was my own baby, now I have her and don't want to loose her, I'd be so scared if anything were to happen, I don't know if we'd get this chance again" Carlisle explained.

Forgetting about our naked state I pulled my hands from under the blanket, placing them either side of his face, "Do not worry, I'm sure it was just Alexis being disapproving" I laughed.

His face softened, "Fine, but one more wince out of you and your getting scanned" He told me sternly.

I could not believe how Carlisle being stern was turning me on, I was feeling rather embarrassed with the other two there watching us, with half worry, half amusement. I placed my hands under the blanket again, grabbing his length, gently stroking it, I looked up at Carlisle as he tried his hardest not to moan out, how embarrassing that would be?

"Right" Carlisle started, trying to keep his tone steady as I moved a little quicker up and down his now full erection, it was far too easy to get this man hard. "Alice, Emmett, out, I would like to speak with my bride" He said simply.

Alice and Emmett gave knowing glances towards me, at which I went red, but carried on, then left both laughing, Carlisle moved his face to look at me as I carried on stroking his length, finally he let out a moan, his face going to my neck, gently kissing and blowing on it, my skin was starting to produce Goosebumps.

"I'm not taking you again, Isabella" He whispered.

"That's fine" I whispered back, smirking.

I continued to stroke his length faster and faster, knowing the end result, he started to moan louder and louder, I knew he was getting close.

"Oh Isabella!" Carlisle moaned loudly.

Just at that moment there was a huge bang, I stopped what I was doing, Carlisle also forgot the realm of pleasure as his head shot up from my neck, wondering what the hell was going on in his house, we both scrambled from the blanket, Carlisle faster then me as I was as big as a house, once we were both dressed, Carlisle in his clothes, me in my pyjama's, we went downstairs to detect the source of the bang.

"What the fuck were you playing at?" I heard Edward yell.

"Don't think I don't know what your going to do!" Alice's voice shouted back.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Carlisle put his arm out to stop me going further.

"Okay, guys, what's going on?" Carlisle asked in his 'dad' voice.

Upon hearing their father in the room, both Alice and Edward looked up. Alexis even stirred, it was amazing how little he had to do to get her to move.

"Alice just shoved me against a fucking wall! I was doing nothing!" Edward yelled.

Ah…the source of the bang.

"What? You were on your way up to see Bella! She needs to rest, I mean, she's giving birth in two weeks!" Alice retorted.

"Hold it!" Carlisle shouted, "Edward, what were you doing going to see Bella at four in the morning?"

"It's not like she's asleep dad" He replied, I blushed red at this fact.

"Why, Edward?" I asked.

Edward looked at me, "I wanted to talk, just needed to hear things from your side" He told me.

I nodded, "Could it not have waited till morning? Carlisle and I were catching up"

"I think the next five fucking covens heard your 'catching up'" Edward replied, "Yes, I suppose it can"

"Good" I replied, a small smile on my lips.

"Right, Edward you talk to Bella in the morning, all of you to your bedrooms or go hunting, Bella is going to go and rest now, aren't you angel?" Carlisle asked, looking at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes" I nodded.

I started to walk upstairs, Carlisle behind me, as we got to our bedroom, we led on our bed, cuddled up close then for the first night in five weeks, sleep took over.

**A/N: Woo Hoo, Chapter 21, close to the birth, wonder how Bella will be now they went against medical advice and made love. **

**What does Edward want to speak about? **

**Why is he and Alice so angry?**

**What made Bella so calm in Edwards company? **

**All coming up! **

**Keep up the reviews! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	22. Welcome Alexis Cullen

Loves Lust

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Bella POV**

I awoke, looking at the clock on my bedside table, it was half six, I'd only been asleep two hours, but my stomach was hurting, it was like cramping on the inside, I reached behind me for Carlisle, however he was not there, I sighed in deeply, I had no idea what was going on, I felt as if he wanted to stay away, almost as if he was scared of the birth, or maybe he regretted not thinking of contraception, but I had always thought that Vampires were infertile, it did not help in this situation of course.

I moved my hands to cup my bump, it felt as if the pains were getting worse, I only had under two weeks left, surely nothing would happen now? I was truly scared that something could happen to her, even more so since Carlisle and I had made love, this was not the average pregnancy afterall, where I should be six weeks, I was 8 and a half months!

I screamed out in agony as a strong cramping pain shot through me, and almost as if he'd been listening outside of the door, Carlisle shot through it followed closely by Alice, Tanya, Edward and Eleazar. Carlisle ran straight to my side, checking my pulse and listening to my heart, sometimes I cursed his good nature in being a doctor, it could be a massive hindrance sometimes.

Carlisle sighed deeply as his stethoscope hovered over my bump, "I think the baby is coming"

"What?" Alice, Tanya and I all shouted.

"It's too early, stop it, Carlisle, please?" I begged. I was scared now, what if she wasn't ready, what if she was poorly? What if she died? I could not deal with her being harmed through being born so early.

"Bella, I can't stop her, she's coming, and she's coming right now" Carlisle said, his eyes full of terror.

Another sharp pain shot through me as I launched forward, vomiting over the sheets, my eyes rimmed with tears, some through embarrassment, and some through fear, Alice came to my side, placing her arms over my shoulders rubbing them, I thanked her with a small smile as Carlisle moved from his position next to me, to move to a position at the bottom of the bed. Eleazar, Edward and Tanya all removed the sheets I had vomited on, replacing them with a spare pair that we had kept in the wardrobe.

I started to do the breathing exercises that Tanya and Alice had spent hours researching and teaching me, Alice's rubbing of my shoulders really helped me not to panic.

"Right, Bella, I need to remove your bottoms, I need to check how far you are" Carlisle explained.

I nodded, Alice whispering calming words in my ears. When Carlisle told me, I raised my hips so he could remove my trousers and underwear, I had no idea why I agreed to do a natural birth as I was now terrified. I felt Carlisle place his fingers deep inside of me.

"Oh god" He whispered.

"What is it?" I asked, the panic in my voice so clearly.

"Bella, your fully dilated" Carlisle explained.

I then felt another pain shoot through me, I lunged forward again getting a sudden urge to push.

"No, no, no, not yet! Please" I pleaded, crying.

"Bella, you need to calm down" Alice said calmly next to me. "Your stress is upsetting the baby, you can't get distressed"

"Easy for you to say!" I yelled as another urge took me over and I started to push.

"Bella please" Eleazar started. "We don't know the powers that this child has, we need to be so careful not to put yours or the child's life in danger"

That made me think, I started to calm down, taking deep breaths, I now had Tanya on my other side, taking over one shoulder from Alice, both encouraging me to push, to just go with what my body wanted, I supposed it was easier for vampires as they had not the ability to carry.

"This is going to be quick, Bella, I can see her head" Carlisle said from the foot of the bed.

"I'm going to be sick" I retched as the smell of blood reached me, "Where am I bleeding from?" I asked, panic rising again.

Tanya and Alice both looked at me before continuing in their quest to keep me calm.

"It's okay Bella, it's natural" Carlisle explained. "Just keep calm and keep pushing"

The pain started to increase, this was so unnatural, I continued to push when I had the urge, the contractions coming stronger each time.

"Oh, I swear to god, don't you EVER touch me again, Carlisle Cullen, I will snap your cock in two if it comes within two feet of me again!" I shouted.

Alice and Tanya started to giggle, I could hear Edward and Eleazar teasing Carlisle who was silent.

"Yes dear, I will keep that in mind" He told me.

"I'm not joking!" I yelled.

"I'm aware, just breath and push Bella" Carlisle responded.

I scowled as I felt another urge to push, I pushed feeling my body loose its energy, my gasps felt ragged now, and I felt as if I was going to pass out, if I had known about three months ago what I knew now I would have used some form of contraception, I made a mental note to get a coil insertion after this.

I thought of anything to take my mind of this pain, but nothing seemed to help, this was utter agony, I would not wish this upon my worst enemy, why any woman would want to go through this amount of pain was beyond me.

"One more push Bella, it's done" Carlisle's voiced rang out.

I tried to look over at Alice but everything started to blur, I felt my head spinning, I wanted to shout out for help but my voice seemed to disappear, I could hear all sorts of shouting in the distance, my head trying to register the voices, they all sounded as if they were speaking at the same time, all panicked.

"Bella!"

"Get the forceps!"

"Bella, wake up, come on!"

I could feel someone shaking me, it was no good though, my body had seemed to loose its fight, I felt something tugging me from down below, a distant cry before I passed out.

**Carlisle POV **

Oh shit, Bella was passing out, her head was swaying, her eyes went wide, I looked up when it seemed that she had stopped pushing, her body was weak, she was loosing blood, I had delivered a fair few babies in my time, however, not one birth had scared me half as much as this one. Everyone else had started to notice now, they started to shout out, Tanya and Alice both shaking Bella to keep her awake.

"Bella!" Alice and Tanya shouted.

"Get the forceps!" I yelled as Edward shot out of the room, possibly because of the blood now gushing past the baby who was now stuck.

"Bella, wake up, come one!" Eleazar tried to encourage.

I knew it was no good, Edward returned in seconds with the forceps, passing them to Eleazar through the door, I placed the prongs either side of the baby's head, pulling her, she slipped out rather easily, crying as soon as I cut the cord, but as I looked up at Bella I had noticed that she had passed out.

By this time, Rosalie and Emmett had arrived in the room with a set of baby clothes, nappies, babygros and a pink blanket, embroided with the Cullen crest, I passed my daughter to Rosalie to dress and cover, she was crying, she was healthy, my dead heart swelled at hearing the one sound I thought I would never hear. Now I needed to focus on Bella.

Tanya and Alice had moved away as I came up with my stethoscope, I listened to her heart, my face defeated. "She's dying" I whispered.

"Carlisle, you know you need to change her" Eleazar said, coming up behind me, I knew I didn't need my stethoscope to hear her heart but it was so faint, I knew what it meant, the blood loss and pressure on her heart must have been too much.

I nodded, my head moving towards Bella's neck, "I'm so sorry my angel" I whispered as I bit her, breaking her skin, I took in some blood before inserting my venom, I moved from her neck, biting her on her wrists, legs, ankles, anywhere I could get to.

As I pulled back I thought I was going to faint, Eleazar came up to me as I sunk down to my knees, "You did the right thing, Carlisle, you were strong and Bella will thank you for saving her" He told me gently.

Rosalie knelt down onto her knees, next to me, my daughter in her arms, I looked at the bundle, taking her gently, she was asleep, I looked her face over, she had a lot of hair, it was blonde like my own, her features followed her mother though, she had her ears, eyes, mouth, nose, I was so pleased. I started to release dry sobs of joy and fear.

"Bella will be fine, Carlisle" Rosalie whispered.

She was most definitely my rock, I nodded, holding Alexis close to my chest, taking in her smell, her looks, the way she slept, how she made little motions that I recognised as my own from when I was human. I felt Rosalie place her arms close to mine, I gave Alexis back, I took Bella's hand.

Within ten minutes of me biting her, Bella screamed out in agony, it had worked! She was transforming, now I needed to wait three whole days until her heart stopped beating then I knew she would be forever damned like me, I couldn't help but feel as if my decision to end her life was selfish but I could not life in a world without her, and I needed her, our daughter needed her.

I watched as I could do nothing else, I watched as her back arch up with pain, I watched as she screamed the venom penetrating her body, ending her organs purposes.

**Rose POV**

It broke my dead heart to see my father looking so defeated, the normally strong Carlisle Cullen was now a wreck, I stood by the window with Alexis sleeping soundly, feeling very maternal myself, I did wonder whether Carlisle was pushing his daughter away because of his fear for Bella, but surely she would be the one person he would want around, I looked down as she started fussing, her lips going into a pout, I smiled, she opened her eyes slowly, looking up at me, I gasped in shock, her eyes were Topaz Blue, I had seen pictures of Carlisle when he was human and his eyes were this colour exactly.

I sighed sadly, watched as Carlisle watched Bella scream and whither in agony, I had no idea what to do to support my father, there was nothing to be done for the pain of a vampire transformation.

"Carlisle, come and see your daughter" I tried to coax him, however, staying by the window.

Carlisle turned to look at me, a sad smile on his face. He stood, but not before kissing Bella's forehead, he came over looking at his daughter, he didn't seem interested in taking her in his arms so I held on to her as he looked.

"She has my eyes" He whispered.

Although we all knew this because Alice had told everyone how she looked, of course we never imagined her being this gorgeous.

"And she is yours Carlisle, don't push her away, she needs you whilst Bella goes through this" I told him, plead in my voice, although I didn't want to let this little one go, I felt it important to stress that she needed her dad.

Carlisle looked at her for a few moments, then shook his head, "No, Bella should get the first cuddle" He told me.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, if it had been Emmett he would not let go of the child, but Carlisle seemed to be in some sort of depression.

"You are her dad, Carlisle, as much as you are my dad, don't let all this stop you two bonding, Bella will get her chance, but if you had not changed her, she would not have the chance at all, so take her, sit with your wife to be, then spend some time with her, getting to know her" I told him.

**Carlisle POV**

I listened to Rosalie, I had always planned for Bella to have the first cuddle, but as she could not, I knew I had to bond with my daughter, get to know her. I slowly moved my arms close to Rosalie, she placed my small daughter in my arms. Alexis fussed for a few seconds, but after gently rocking and humming she settled again, looking up at me, I could see my eyes looking back at me, and at that moment I wished I had tear ducts to allow my real emotions out.

I looked over at Bella who had stopped screaming now, but she was still whimpering and thrashing about. I felt bad, I didn't want it to happen like this, she had risked her life giving birth to the daughter we both so desperately craved but thought we couldn't have, I knew she would have never forgiven me or herself if this had gone any other way.

I breathed in my daughters smell, you could tell she was half human, her heartbeat drumming gently in my ears, her smell was something I could not quite work out, I knew it was a baby smell however it was hard to work out the combination. As she stretched and yawned I smiled to myself, her mother did that, I was fascinated with these humans, even after so long in human company in the hospital, seeing them sleep, only Bella and Alexis interested me long enough for me to keep my interest held for more then ten minutes.

I looked over at Rosalie. She was smiling at me, I smiled back, I knew she had remained in the room as a rock for me and as someone who could take over when I just wanted to spend time with my mate.

"You know Carlisle, I am proud of you, and I know Bella would be as well, your keeping this together better then I did when I changed Emmett" Rosalie said.

I nodded, not sure whether to speak or not in case my words failed me. Alexis' cry shook me out of my trance like state, I wasn't sure what to do, I rocked her for a while, but that didn't work.

"She needs to feed" Rosalie smiled, she walked downstairs and within minutes she was back with a bottle in each hand, one of milk, the other with blood.

"When did you guys have the time to hunt for yourselves and the baby?" I asked shocked.

"Alice knew she was coming, so we went and got her some blood just in case the baby milk didn't work" Rosalie passed me the milk.

I placed the bottle to her lips, she started to suckle, got a little bit down the bottle before just playing with the teat, not drinking, I removed the bottle to burp her, after a few minutes she burped, but threw up, I wasn't too worried as I knew all babies were sickly. Rosalie passed me the blood once I had finished cleaning up the milk that she had thrown up with a cloth. She took that no problem, it seemed her vampire side was a lot more prominent.

When I removed the bottle of blood from her lips she let out a burp before I had the chance to burp her, Rosalie and I burst out laughing.

"I think we have a bit of Emmett in there" I laughed.

At that moment, the big lovable beast walked in through the door.

"Did I hear my name?" He asked.

He walked over and took my daughter from my arms, holding her gently in his arms, she cooed for a while, reaching up, he bought her close to his face where she grabbed his hair, pulling, I couldn't help but laugh, she was a hybrid afterall, we couldn't doubt her ability to do anything or everything.

"_Mummy" _

The voice was as clear as day, Rosalie and Emmett looked around just as I did.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett asked.

A laugh came from the door, "That would be your daughter, Carlisle, she has the ability to speak to us with her mind, and right now she has just noticed that her mother's smell is distanced from her"

I looked up, locking eyes with Eleazar, "You worked it out then" I smiled, "At least we won't be second guessing everything"

After an hour, Rosalie offered to place Alexis down for a few hours to see if she would sleep, it had been such a hard morning, yet it was only close to 10 in the morning, as I kissed my daughters forehead, telling her that I loved her, Emmett, Rosalie and Eleazar all left me as I sat on the bed next to Bella, she was still whimpering, I was so proud of her handling the pain of the transformation like this, when I transformed it was a completely different matter.

**A/N: Thoughts? Opinions? I know the birth came around fast but I didn't want her coming on Christmas day as I always planned to weaken Bella forcing Carlisle to change her. **

**What do you think of Carlisle's brief rejection of his little girl.**

**Bella is transformed in the next chapter, lets see how she handles being a vampire ****J **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	23. Lovers rejoined

Loves Lust

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Carlisle POV**

It had been three days since the fatal day when I changed the love of my life, she had been strong, brave, she had not screamed since two hours into her changing almost as if not to distress Alexis, I was laying in the bed in the spare room, with my sleeping daughter on my chest, I watched as she lay face down on my chest, I felt her chest rising and falling, heard her taking her steady breaths, occasionally she would make a little whimpering sound like her mother did when she slept, that would be one thing I would now miss, Bella's little noises.

A knock at the door made me look up, I muttered a gentle 'come in'

Eleazar walked into the room, smiling as he saw me stroking my daughters head gently, I smiled back, I had only felt confident at being alone with her yesterday, I knew I had been an awful father up until then, but I had been so worried about Bella, it had been centuries since I had to turn someone due to their impending death, I had never wanted to do it again, I wanted to turn Bella when we were both ready, maybe after our wedding or something, not now.

"Finally stopped sulking then?" Eleazar asked teasingly as he walked over and sat on the end of the bed watching Alexis as I had been, "She truly is beautiful, Carlisle"

I nodded, "She is just like her mother in that respect" I smiled, although I could tell she looked like the female version of me I had to compliment her mother, the most gorgeous woman I had ever set eyes on.

"Funny" Eleazar laughed, "I thought she looked more like her father"

I laughed with him, Alexis stirred slightly, I gently rocked her as she settled again. I couldn't wait for my love to see her, it would make my dead heart sing for her to see the baby we had wanted so much.

Eleazar sighed, "You did what was best you know, Bella would've wanted you to do this"

"I know, but somehow that doesn't matter to me, I wanted her to have her first cuddle as a human, not a vampire" I told him.

"As a doctor you should know, life never happens the way we plan it, there is always something there stopping what we plan" Eleazar replied.

I smiled weakly, I kissed my daughter's forehead, she stirred again, I was desperate to get back to Bella however I knew I had to be a dad as well as a fiancée now.

As if reading my thoughts Eleazar smiled, his hands out, "Give her here, go see Bella"

I thanked my friend, gently handing over my miracle daughter, I stood, leaving the room, I walked across the corridor but could hear talking, Edward talking, but no one responding, I stopped, listening carefully.

"_How could he be as selfish as to change you like this, is it not bad enough that he stole you from your loving husband and gave you a bastard child, that he took your soul too, if I would be honest I was never going to do that to you, I would rather kill you then make you into what he has"_

My fists clenched, what was he playing at? And in a house full of vampires? Surely I was not that only one who had just heard that? I walked closer to the door, once my hand was on the doorknob he stopped talking almost as if sensing my presence. I turned the knob, walking in, pretending as if I had heard nothing.

"Has she still not come around?" I asked.

Edward just shook his head.

"Shame, I was telling Lexi as she was sleeping that her mummy would awaken today" I smiled.

I watched as Edward scowled, I knew it angered him to remind him that I was the father of her child and not him. I did not mean to rub it in but I was just so angry over what he had said.

"You know Carlisle, while you have been playing daddy, I have been here waiting and looking after your wife-to-be, I forgot how much I loved her"

"You have Tanya now" I told him, "Bella has chosen to be with me, and have my daughter, you can't play with her feelings like this, it's wrong and immoral"

"Stop the diplomatic bullshit Carlisle, we are monsters, that's all we strive to be in life, whether or not we drink from animals or humans, we are monsters, and now you've done to Bella what I would have never done to anyone with another option"

"She had no other option, Edward!" I said, feeling my stress levels increase. "She was dying, her heartbeat was so faint even I could not hear it, I was not going to let our daughter grow up without her mum"

Edward sighed, he stood to match me in height, "So you damn her for eternity instead?" He asked.

"Bella once told me that not all vampires could be damned" That wasn't exactly true, she had actually told me that I couldn't be damned, but I didn't want to set Edward off much more.

Edward scoffed, "Your welcome to her" He spat.

"Son, what is going on?" I asked.

"You were off playing daddy instead of being here with Bella!" He shouted.

"I was bonding with my daughter, I spent the first two nights with Bella, what is it to you what I do with my family anyway?" I asked

"They're my family as well!" He responded.

"That they may" I told him, "I needed to bond with my little girl as well as spend time with my mate"

"Sure, Carlisle, sure, now if you excuse me" He said before barging past me, I was not sure what his problem was of late but I didn't like it.

I went to the vacated chair and sat with Bella, just then;

"Carlisle?"

**Bella POV **

It burned, but I was determined to stay strong, I remembered when James almost turned me when I was 17, I remembered the pain, I knew I could do this, it must have been hard for Carlisle to do this again, I know we had spoken of changing me but I wanted to wait until Alexis was a little older, when she didn't need me as much.

I could hear arguing in the background, I assumed it was coming to the end, the burning was not as bad, although I did have an awful burning sensation in my throat. I heard the voice of my ex-husband, my throat burned much more, I didn't open my eyes, not wanting them to know I was listening.

After Edward had left, I felt Carlisle come closer.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Carlisle's eyes shoot towards me, his eyes were full of love, passion and lust. At that point I knew I still loved him, I placed my hands on my stomach, it was flat, I'm sure I was pregnant, no, that couldn't have been a dream, I was pregnant, I knew that.

"Where's our baby?" I asked him.

"With Eleazar" Carlisle replied.

"I want to see her" I told him, sitting up on our bed, I supposed we didn't need this anymore then.

Carlisle stood as I moved off the bed, wrapping a dressing gown over my hard body, not even thinking of looking at it, I just wanted to see my baby, I had waited far too long. Carlisle led me out of our room and towards the spare room, he opened the door, I felt nervous, it had been three days since I had given birth, three days was a long time to leave out with bonding. Something hit me as we opened the door, a smell….blood.

"She's human?" I whispered to Carlisle, my arm tightening around his own.

He shook his head, "No, my love" He replied. "Half, she just has blood running through her veins"

I nodded, "I don't want to drink it though" I assured him with a small smile.

Carlisle chuckled slightly before leading me into the room, I saw Eleazar sitting on the bed, and my little baby on the bed next to him, her legs in the air, her hands trying to catch them, I laughed, she was uncoordinated, just like me.

Carlisle walked over, scooping up our baby, bringing her close to me, she was obviously a girl, dress in a pink dress with pink tights, on the dress in the bottom right hand corner was winnie and friends.

"Meet our little girl, Alexis Alicia Cullen" Carlisle smiled.

I took her from my husband-to-be, "Alicia?" I asked, amused.

"Yeah, Alice" Carlisle said softly.

I laughed, "I like it" I replied, I could've imagined Alice jumping in to help name her whilst I was out.

I looked over my little girl, listening to her heart beating, to be fair that freaked me out a little but I knew I had to get used to it, I was in this now forever, and that was an awful long time. I also listened to the blood flowing through her veins, her little oval face looked up at me, I smiled down at her, she gave me a gummy smile, it shocked me a little for a three day old baby, but to be fair for a hybrid, what else could I expect? I was shocked, her hair was blonde, her eyes, Topaz Blue.

"She looks just like you" I whispered, not seeing a trace of me in her features.

Carlisle placed his arms around my waist, looking down at Alexis with me, "Actually, she is uncoordinated, that's from you, she's clumsy, that's from you too" He laughed.

"I wanted her to look like me though" I sighed.

"Give her time darling, she has so much more growing up to do, now, give her back to Eleazar, we need to hunt, you're a newborn remember, you need your strength so that you won't be tempted to drink from our angel" He laughed.

I playfully smacked him with my free hand, before handing my baby over to Eleazar, with that Carlisle grabbed my hand, pulling me to our room, I got dressed before meeting Carlisle by the front door.

As I stepped outside, I felt the cold air on my skin, but I didn't shiver, there seemed to be a lot of this I needed to get used to, it was going to take a while and I knew that.

I followed Carlisle, trying to get used to my new acquired speed. I wanted to get back to my little girl, however, I knew Carlisle was right, I didn't want to risk wanting to drink from my little girl. As I went through the forest, easily keeping up with Carlisle, before I knew it we were in a meadow, not Edward's meadow, a different meadow, one with a small lake, as Carlisle ducked behind a tree, I followed him. He pointed silently towards two deer, I smiled, I watched him go first, before following in pursuit.

After I drained my deer, I looked up at Carlisle who was looking at me, his eyes dark onyx, he was hungry, but not for more food, I knew this much, Carlisle moved towards me, I backed away until I hit a tree and knew I couldn't move anymore, Carlisle shot in front of me, his eyes full of lust, he bought his lips crashing down onto mine, I responded but remembered my promise of not letting him touch me until I had something to prevent pregnancy again. As I felt him grind his hardened erection against me I let out an involuntary moan.

I pushed him away, "I think I remember telling you not to touch me with your cock again?" I reminded him.

"You were being serious?" Carlisle growled lightly.

"Yes, I was, that was the most pain I had ever felt, yes, we now have the most gorgeous little girl, but I don't want to go through that again"

"Bella, you can't, you're a vampire now, your sterile"

"You once told me that no vampire could reproduce, Carlisle, you were meant to be sterile but look at what happened!" I reminded him.

He smiled, "I don't think I remember you complaining at the time" He teased, his lips nuzzling my neck, licking, kissing, sucking gently, I let out a low moan as he continued.

"Please, Carlisle, don't" I tried begging but I knew that he knew that I wanted this as much as he did.

Carlisle ground his hips against mine, I could feel his want, his need, I moaned again, I ran my hands down his sides, over his hips, until I was cupping his erection in my hand, groping it, squeezing hard as I knew he liked it. He moaned out as his lips crushed down upon mine, I moved my hands from his erection, my arms snaking around his neck, I ground my hips to meet his, we both moaned in unison.

"Bella, I want you, I want to be inside that body that bought my amazing, gorgeous baby girl into the world" Carlisle gasped out.

My lips attacked his neck, kissing down, in my haste however, I had ripped his shirt but neither of us seemed to bother too much about that, we just carried on our assault at getting to one another's bodies, I pulled back, pulling my shirt over my head, before I knew it I was looking up at the sky, I was laying on something…I looked down, I was shocked, I had not even noticed that Carlisle had knocked me into a tree, which had fallen back due to our rock hard bodies.

In what seemed like minutes but could only have been seconds, we were both naked, Carlisle hovering above me, his eyes taking in my body, I felt my eyes haze over with lust, at this point I loved this man more then anything in the entire world, except my daughter.

"Take me" I gasped out.

With that Carlisle pushed himself straight into me, this was heaven, I had totally forgotten my promise not to let him touch me as he plunged deep again and again, I started to moan out at the feeling of him, my hands running all over his body, our eyes were locked in harmony, I felt as if I was reading his soul, looking as deep in his eyes as I was.

"Oh, Carlisle!" I shouted out as he changed position, pounding my g-spot.

Carlisle continued to pound into me, I felt his thrusts getting harder, deeper and much more desperate, I felt him pounding at a new extreme, with obvious vampire strength, it felt very good, I could feel my body responding with shudders, my back arching every time he thrust inwards.

"Oh, Bella, so good baby" Carlisle gasped.

I knew we both needed a quick release, I started to move my hips, thrusting as Carlisle did, as hard as I could, I noticed he started hitching his breath, I felt my walls contracting, it was amazing, I was on cloud nine until we both released, our orgasms major as we shared our flowing juices.

**Carlisle POV**

As we both reached our peeks, I gave Bella a few moments before withdrawing, after seeing her drain that deer, I knew my control had slipped, this woman was truly my soul mate. I had waited over 360 years for her but it was well worth it, even though a lot of heartache had been caused by the families. Collapsed next to her.

"Wow…Bella…"I wasn't sure what to say at this point, I was past amazed, nothing this woman did shocked me anymore, that's what I loved about her.

"Can we go back yet?" Bella asked me.

I looked over into her eyes, smiling, I nodded, happy that she would not be tempted to feed of our daughter. So slowly, collecting our clothes, (except my torn shirt), we redressed, and made our way towards the house to spend the day as a new mum and dad.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? **

**Bella as a vamp well, who saw that one coming? Lol. **

**Next chap will be sorely focused on the three as a family, with the others coming in as and when I can fit them, soon enough we will move on in Edwards world too ****J **

**Loving all the reviews still!**

**Love you all! **

****


	24. Confrontation

Loves Lust

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Carlisle POV**

As I watched my Bella bond with our little girl, my dead heart swelled in my chest, it was amazing, I had so much love for this woman it was impossible to feel much more, although I knew it could be possible. We had been led in our bed for over an hour, just me, Bella and Alexis. I could not explain the feeling I had in my heart seeing my wife-to-be and daughter, Alexis had smiled a little up at Bella, at three days old our baby was learning quickly but Eleazar and I had assumed that although she would grow at the normal pace of a baby, she would learn so much more quickly, I could not wait until she smiled fully at me and her mother.

"I still can't believe we made someone this beautiful" I smiled, one arm snaked around Bella's shoulders while she held our daughter, my other hand stroking my precious daughters head.

"How can you not?" Bella asked me, she looked from our miracle to me, "With a father like you…"

I stopped her in her tracks, "She has the most gorgeous mother in the entire world"

Bella shook her head, smiling, in her vampire state, she looked completely perfect and I loved it. Her smile, her hair, her face, body, just everything was perfect, I kissed her forehead.

"Carlisle, she is you…a female version" Bella said looking down at Alexis, "She has no feature of mine which I don't mind"

"You are amazing, Isabella" I sighed, contently.

Again Bella shook her head, "No, Carlisle, your amazing, you firstly gave me this amazing little girl to love and hold and call our own, you deliver her, then save me…you're the most amazing man in the entire world, no one will ever compare to you"

If I could have cried I would have been full of tears right now, my Bella made it out as if I sacrificed a lot to have what I had now, I couldn't understand her meaning behind it all, I had my son back, although he was bitter, and I could understand why, the woman here in my arms, the little girl smiling at me, looking like me, wasn't his, of course, I think I would be bitter as well, of course I would not show it how he does.

"Your far to generous, Bella" I smiled, I laughed as Alexis smiled back up at me, "And so calm for a newborn, what's going through your mind?" I asked.

Bella shrugged, "I feel calm, I don't even feel angry at Edward like I was during the pregnancy, its almost as if I have everything I could ever want" She smiled.

"Isabella, your control to hold our daughter for over an hour without even flinching at hearing the blood coursing through her veins is well…amazing" I complimented.

"I don't want to be a monster, Carlisle, I want to be a vegetarian like you" Bella replied.

"It took me years of practice my love" I whispered, my head now against hers.

A knock at the door stopped Bella's next words, I smiled, I knew it was my children, they all wanted to see their new sister, now that the family was back together of course. I whispered a gentle 'come in', Bella laughed and I scolded myself for forgetting for a moment she could now hear as the others. It was great to see my family, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and of course the Denali clan, Eleazar, Tanya, Carmen and Kate, but no Edward, but I had no time to dwell on that as Alice came at us, taking our daughter away from Bella.

"Alice, gentle with her please" I warned.

"Oh come off it, Carlisle, she is my baby sister, she's got to be hard as nails" Alice laughed, Emmett also roared.

I rolled my eyes, "Just support her head and bottom please" I told her.

Alice rolled her eyes back at me, I got off the bed, greeting my sons, who hugged me when I turned back, Alice, Bella and Tanya were all on the bed, cooing at my angel who was between them, Rosalie kept a composure by the door. I smiled.

"Rose, thank you, for everything, you may not be able to have children of your own, for that I am sorry, but please, Alexis is your sister, and I want her to have a role model like you, go and join them" I smiled.

Rosalie's eyes lit up, I swore she was crying, damn vampire dryness, she hugged me before joining her sister's, who passed Alexis over happily.

"Well my old friend, Bella is amazing, Alexis is gorgeous and you must be one very proud vampire" Eleazar mused.

"Yes, I am" I smiled, clapping him on the back, watching as Kate and Carmen also joined, them all taking turns at holding her, before giving her back to Rose, I knew Bella had asked them too and for that, I was grateful, I would have hated for Rosalie to feel left out.

"Well old man, you've amazed us all" Emmett laughed as we watched the girls.

"May I remind you Emmett, I am not that old, in physical requirements I am still 23" I teased.

Emmett made to pretend to vomit, I just rolled my eyes, my adopted children were all so dramatic, now I had another little one to teach, or should I say I now have a little one for them to teach, I laughed at my own thought, Alexis had no chance at a normal childhood, the fact she was living with vampires and the fact that Emmett and Alice were her siblings. I almost felt sorry for her.

"Aren't you glad Alexis will be the only?" Eleazar asked, almost as if reading my thoughts.

"Don't worry dad, we'll get her on the wii, Xbox, play stations…all versions" Emmett laughed.

"Thanks son, so I will have a game freak for a daughter, and to think I wanted her to go into medicine" I joked.

Emmett laughed, "With you and Bella as parents, that girl could do so much"

I smiled over at my son, "Coming from you, Emmett, that actually means a lot"

Jasper laughed from Emmett's side, I looked at him, but saw he was looking at the girls, I looked over too Rosalie was cooing Alexis and was glowing. I had to admit she was a natural, at least we knew we had someone for when Bella needed her rest.

**Bella POV**

I watched as eventually I was surrounded by my sisters and the Denali clan women, I supposed it was only natural when a baby came along, I smiled inwardly as my daughter was passed around, I looked up at Rosalie, who had just joined us, once Alexis got to Tanya, I asked her to pass her to Rosalie, it was only fair.

It was amazing what I could hear as I saw the boys talking, Emmett had made me very proud at his compliment, it was only a small gesture, but that small Emmett gesture was enough to make my new dead heart beat. When Jasper laughed, I saw the boys look over, Carlisle's eyes met mine, I smiled, he smiled back, I saw his golden eyes go slightly black with lust for a moment before they returned to gold. I subconsciously shifted myself in an attempt to stop a hit of lust and arousal.

"…the most gorgeous beauty" I heard, I smiled to see Rosalie talking to her sister, love filtering her eyes.

"You have your father to thank for that" I beamed as my little girl smiled at Rose, her small hand coming up, Rosalie bought her face close, Alexis placed her hand on Rosalie's nose, I smiled, my little girl was some sort of genius.

Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Eleazar soon all joined us on the bed, I reached my hand out for Carlisle.

"We've been through this, it's you who has given us this stunning miracle" Carlisle argued with a smile.

I shook my head, "I will never change my opinion, she is definitely your daughter, there is now no doubt, you just have to look at her to know she is yours"

"There was never any doubt in my mind anyway, even if she was Edward's, I would have raised her as my own" Carlisle whispered softly.

At that point, I wanted to cry, I had no idea what I had done to deserve this amazing man, who had been through so much. I loved him so very much, now I had more of a reason to love him, our stunning little hybrid daughter. As I watched everyone talk on the bed, I moved past them all, climbing off the bed, I shot Carlisle a small smile, assuring him that I'd be okay, I just needed a moment alone.

I walked downstairs, attempting to get used to my vampire hearing, I could still hear the others speaking upstairs, I thanked the lord Eleazar was here as he was assuring Carlisle that I needed a moment from everyone.

"Finally got away from the crowd then?" I heard a voice ask.

I jumped slightly as I reached the bottom of the stairs I looked into the living room seeing Edward sitting on the couch, I simply nodded, I didn't understand why he wasn't upstairs with Tanya and the others.

"Got tired of your kid already then?" He asked in a mocking voice.

I shook my head, "I just needed some time alone"

"Carlisle won't allow that" Edward mocked.

I had no idea what his problem was, "You've been fine up until now, what is your problem?" I asked.

"Well, as I could not upset you in your pregnant state, I'll upset you now, can you not see what that selfish bastard has done to you?" He asked.

"He saved me so I could live seeing my daughter grow up"

"He saved you so he wouldn't have to feel guilty about what he had done, getting you pregnant with that child, you know once the Volturi find out about her they will destroy her"

I rolled my eyes, "Why are you so against my happiness?" I asked.

"Well, I thought that you were happy with me, but you went and fucked my father!" Edward yelled.

"I was happy, but I didn't love you like I should have, I only loved you as a brother, I knew I had feelings for your father but he was always out of bounds, even when we consummated our marriage, it wasn't you I thought of, it was Carlisle, he is my soul mate, Edward, now we have a daughter, I'm a vampire, and we're getting married, why can't you accept this? You have Tanya now"

Edward laughed, standing from his position on the sofa, he came to stand in front of me very quickly, I could feel his breathing, "You think I could move on like that, Bella?" He asked.

I took a few steps back from him, I was a little scared but tried not to let it show. "Edward, go to Tanya and have a life together" I told him, "She does love you"

"You're my wife!" He shouted.

"Ex-wife!" I yelled back, feeling my newborn patience slip slightly.

"I will never accept that" He told me.

"Well accept it Edward, all Carlisle and I want now is a peaceful life, and if you can't be happy for us, then we don't need you around us or our daughter, I'm not having her start her life knowing what we know is in the air"

"How do you know she isn't my daughter?"

"Oh come off it, Edward! She looks just like Carlisle, she is his carbon copy!"

"That means nothing"

"It means everything, she is Carlisle's daughter, we have been through this why cant you just accept it and get over it?"

"I still love you"

"Well, guess what, I don't love you"

"Bella?"

I turned to see Carlisle standing at the foot of the stairs with Alexis in his arms, I assumed he had heard what was going on down here and Alexis might have been hungry, her Topaz eyes were much darker then they had been earlier on. I walked over to Carlisle, taking our daughter into my arms, I then walked closer to Edward, pretty much placing Alexis in his line of vision.

"See, she looks just like Carlisle, there is nothing resembling you in her, and for that I am glad, I want no reminder of the fact there we were once married, I only want to focus on my future as Mrs. Carlisle Cullen" I told him.

I could sense Carlisle standing close behind me, I could also smell everyone else was near, my eyes bore into Edwards face, I was so angry right now.

"Edward, I think we need to talk" I heard Tanya from behind me.

Edward shoved past me as he went upstairs with his girlfriend, I walked into the kitchen, Carlisle following, I cuddled my daughter close to my chest, I was upset and angry, but somehow hearing hr blood running through her veins made me calm down somewhat, I flinched as Carlisle placed his arms around my waist.

"I'm so proud of you keeping your cool, Bella" He whispered, he then pulled away and I watched as he got a bottle of blood out of the fridge. "She was trying to bite Rosalie, so I assumed she wanted feeding" He smiled, handing me the bottle.

I placed Alexis in a position so she could feed, and placed the bottle in her mouth. She gratefully sucked on her blood, I sighed deeply.

"He just doesn't seem to understand that I don't and never really did love him like he wanted me too"

"I know love, but he will get used to the idea, just give him time" Carlisle soothed.

I nodded, walking into the living room, everyone was sitting around, looking up, I smiled as my daughter carried on drinking her bottle of blood, I was thankful I had in her in my arms so no one would question me about what happened.

I had placed myself on the two seater, Carlisle came and sat with me, stroking our daughters head, his forehead against mine, as a vampire Carlisle wasn't that cold close up anymore.

After a few minutes Edward and Tanya walked downstairs, Edward with a bag in his hand.

"I'm going back to Denali early" Edward spat.

Tanya went and sat with Kate and Carmen, they held her in their arms.

Carlisle and the others all simply nodded at Edward. With that he shot one last glance at me feeding my little girl before storming out of the house.

**A/N: So Edward has stormed out?**

**What are his plans now? **

**Carlisle and Bella love their daughter and she loves blood ****J Perfect hybrid. **

**Thanks for all your reviews. They make me laugh so much some of them, but they make me smile too and have the ability to carry my story on! **

**Love all you guys! **

****


	25. Christmas Trees

Loves Lust

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Tanya POV **

I had asked him to leave, I needed time to think and I didn't want him upsetting Bella or Carlisle, so he needed to go home and await my return, we were here another two weeks, through Christmas and new year, that was enough time to think. As I watched everyone look around or talk to Bella, I thought back to our earlier conversation.

_We walked into our room, I closed the door after Edward. _

"_You wanted your family back, and all you do is upset Bella" I had told him. _

"_Yes, well, I just can't accept that she is with my father" _

"_Your with me now, you told me you loved me" _

"_I do love you, Tanya, but I do still love Bella, like I told her, what if Alexis is mine?" _

"_You know damn well that she isn't!" _

_Edward came close to me, his arms snaking around my waist, "Tan, I do love you, I want to be with you, but I also need to know…"_

_I sighed, "Bella had told you, she does not love you, she is in love with Carlisle, she is preparing to marry him!" _

_Edward sighed, almost defeated. _

"_Go back to Denali" I told him. _

_Edwards head shot up, "On one condition" _

"_What's that?"_

"_Marry me, after Christmas" _

_I was shocked, this man had just proclaimed his love for his ex wife in a house full of vampires and he was now asking me to marry him! I nodded my head, I loved Edward so very much and wanted to be his wife. Happy with my silent response, Edward packed his bag rather quickly, going downstairs, me following him, still shocked. _

"_I'm going back to Denali early" Edward had spat at Bella before storming out. _

_I went to sit with Carmen and Kate, both comforting me, it wasn't like they hadn't heard anyway. _

"Tanya, woo hoo" Bella smiled at me, I looked up at her, she had Alexis in her arms, holding her close to me.

I took the baby, she smiled at me, I smiled back, wishing in my heart of hearts I could have a baby this gorgeous, well, a baby would be nice.

"I may have to borrow Carlisle" I giggled.

Bella's red eyes glistened for a moment and I was worried I had said the wrong thing, but Bella then laughed, "I think everyone wants to" She smiled, walking back towards Carlisle, leaving me to admire her child, the smell, smile, this baby truly was a miracle.

**Carmen POV**

Of all the things I thought of Tanya, I really was shocked that she had asked Edward to return to Denali, even more so was shocked at his proposal to her, I hadn't expected that, Eleazar and myself knew he still held a torch for Bella, even more so considering he couldn't have her, but Tanya was so much in love with Edward that I knew she would agree, she was simply awestruck by him, I didn't blame her, he was gorgeous and the son of Carlisle Cullen, who wouldn't be interested? Had I not been married to Eleazar I would have been jealous.

As Tanya sat with Kate and myself, we both comforted her, she must have been so confused about what had just happened, hell, even I was confused.

**Kate POV**

Unlike Carmen and Tanya, I had never been a fan of Edward Cullen, when I found out he married a human with no intention of changing her, I thought he was selfish considering it was what she had wanted, we all said she would find a way to become one even if she had to go out and look for it. But once I had found out about his wife cheating well, I felt sorry for him, I mean, who would cheat on their mate with their mates father? That was until he started dating Tanya when he learnt his ex wife was pregnant, I felt there was a reason for it.

For years, centuries even, we had visited the Cullen's every Christmas, I just found it amazing how quickly his relationship with Tanya formed.

Of course now we knew why, for him to see Bella, get at her, make her love him again, and now that bastard was asking for Tanya's hand in marriage, she may be a complete bitch sometimes but hell she deserved so much more then that!

When she came to sit with us, I knew she would have agreed;

"You're an idiot, but whatever makes you happy" I whispered, Carmen just shot me a stern look as we comforted Tanya, that was until Bella came over and handed her the baby, Tanya's face lit up, I smiled too, it wasn't often, in fact never, did you have a privilege like this.

**Carlisle POV**

I wasn't sure what to make of things when Edward stormed out, Tanya seemed upset to have been proposed too, was she regretting making him leave, did she regret coming here, I suddenly felt as if all this was my fault, but once Bella walked over to let Tanya have a proper cuddle with Alexis, she seemed happy again, I turned to Eleazar, he was looking at me, a knowing smile on his face.

"Your daughter is a Healer" He whispered.

I looked back at the now smiling Tanya, Carman and Kate, it seemed their emotions were healed, almost if things looked clearer for them, I was elated, my daughter was like me! A healer of bad feelings, emotions and broken hearts, at that moment I was the proudest father alive.

"Can she do that with everyone?" I asked.

Eleazar nodded, "When Bella and Edward were fighting, she was loosing control, she wanted to attack him, tear him apart, you came down with Lexi and she was calm again"

I was shocked, words didn't even amount to how I was feeling at this moment, Bella and I had created someone amazing, whose gift would allow her to go many places, even into medicine, god knows we needed someone who could help the bereaved cope better.

"Our daughter, the Healer" I heard Bella say softly from next to me.

"Yes, Healer Lexi" I smiled, kissing my wife-to-be on the lips. "I love you so much Bella"

"And I love you, and _Alexis_" I laughed as she emphasised our daughters name.

"Would you prefer it if I called her Alex?" I teased.

Bella playfully slapped me, I feigned hurt, but found myself laughing.

"Hey guys, get a room, we're all glad Lexis is here, but we don't want to see how her conception happened!" Emmett's booming voice knocked us out of our playful note, I playfully growled at my son.

"Hey, I own this house, so every room in here is mine" I reminded him.

Emmett playfully placed his fingers into his mouth, making a retching sound, I rolled my eyes, I watched as he then walked over to Bella.

"So, mum" He laughed, "Christmas is next week, can we put the tree up?" He asked.

Bella growled, "Don't call me mum, Emmett, coming from you it makes me sound old!"

"But you are a mum" Emmett childishly pointed out.

"To Alexis, but seriously coming from you guys!" Bella pleaded.

I laughed along with my older children and those of the Denali clan.

"Well Bella" Eleazar laughed, "Carlisle is only biologically 23, and he had five teenage children"

"Yes but Carlisle is also a 365 year old vampire" Bella pointed out.

Emmett wrapped his arms around Bella, "How about, lil sister, we put the tree up then I whoop your vampire arse on the Wii?"

Bella smiled, "Your on! Go get the tree then, Emmett, Jasper"

"And you say your not our mum" Jasper teased as he and Emmett ran upstairs before Bella could run after them.

I wrapped my arms around Bella's shoulders. "The idea of you being their mum is great" I smiled.

Bella relaxed into my hold, "Just makes me seem old, yet they are all a good hundred years older then me"

"They just want to feel closer to their sister" I reassured her.

Bella nodded, "They will never not be close to Alexis"

"I know love, but they don't" I smiled.

With that Bella nodded before Emmett and Jasper returned with the tree and decorations.

**Bella POV**

As Jasper and Emmett came back into the living room with the tree, I moved from Carlisle's hold, not without giving him a kiss first of course, and went towards them, they got all the bits out, Alice, Rosalie, Carmen and Kate all joined us, as Tanya seemed very happy cooing Alexis I smiled at her, assuring her I didn't mind her holding her for longer, she flashed me a very grateful smile.

Once the boys had finished putting the tree together, we girls started pulling all the ornaments out of the bags, some seemed years older then the ones we had placed on the tree last year, I noticed some to be recent ones. Giggling and chatting aimlessly we placed everything onto the tree, once the tree was decorated we all stood around the tree, Carlisle with the Angel in his hand, normally Carlisle would place the angel on the tree but this year, as we had a special guest, we passed it to Alexis, (well Tanya), who, with Alexis still in her arms happily placed the angel on the tree. We all clapped, the boys wolf whistled.

As I went to move towards the sofa, Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder, "Not yet, love, we have something for you" He smiled softly.

Alice was bounding towards me with a large bag, I had not even noticed her move from the room to be honest. She placed it on the floor by my feet, I opened the bag and gasped in astonishment, inside was another tree, although not as big as the one we had just spent the good part of two hours decorating, Pulling it out of the bag, I placed it on the coffee table to get a good look, across the front it had Alexis' name shining across it, all the letters turning a different colour every few minutes, I turned back to the beg and saw all these little ornaments that I placed on the tree with Carlisle helping me, I was shocked, my family had bought Alexis her own tree. I turned back towards them all;

"If I could cry, I would be bawling right now, thank you all ever so much" I smiled.

"Don't thank us, Alexis is the best thing to ever happen to this family, except you of course, we wanted her first Christmas to be special" Alice smiled, I hugged my sister, before noticing she had a camera in her hand, "Lets make it one for her to look back on in years time"

Before I could reply, she was snapping pictures of the Cullen tree and Alexis' own personal tree, then she moved on to snapping pictures of Tanya and Alexis together, some of all the others, then some of myself and Carlisle, when we were not looking.

I laughed, "Would we even show up on the film?" I asked.

With that everyone else laughed, I felt a little stupid for asking.

"Love, we are vampires, not invisible" Carlisle soothed, rubbing circles on my back.

I looked up at Alice, "Can I see?" I asked.

Alice nodded, handing the camera to me, I recognised it as the one Charlie had given me back in Senior year, I turned it on, a smiled as I pressed the button for old pictures, a picture of Alexis, newborn, in Rosalie's arms met me, I smiled widely, going through some more, they must have been from the days of my transformation, Carlisle and Alexis laying in the spare room, Carlisle was looking down at our daughter with love, he didn't seem to notice the camera clicking it seemed as I saw some more, then I saw one of Me, Carlisle and Alexis on our bed this time, I had not even noticed Alice with the camera, but I was glad, it looked so natural not posed like some pictures, I gazed at that picture for a while, seeing how natural Carlisle and I seemed together, and with our daughter, I flicked through quite a few more pictures before reaching the recent one taken of me and Carlisle, again naturally.

"Your sneaky with the camera it seems Alice" I smiled.

My pixie sister smiled, "You know me, Bella" She laughed.

**Alexis POV**

Being only four days old I had no idea what was going on, but I watched my mum and dad, I was in the arms of a woman who I had seen a few times since my birth, she seemed friendly, smelled nice too, she was smiling at me, talking to me, I was happy for this, I smiled back, around me, I heard a lot of noise, I looked from this friendly, nice smelling lady, I saw my mummy, she was standing by a big green thing, it had loads of different colours on it, some shining, I wanted to go over and touch it, but I knew I couldn't unless this lady took me there.

Almost as if she had heard me, she stood, I was quite high now, I hoped she didn't drop me, but I had to trust this lady. I smiled as we came close to my daddy, he had something in his hand, it was interesting to me, I couldn't reach out to it yet, but I made a mental note to remind myself that next time this amazing, wonderful looking thing came out I would be able to touch it like my daddy.

The lady who was holding me placed it close, I looked at it, smiling and giggling, trying to talk to it, I wanted to know more about what it was, but it seemed it didn't talk. We placed it on top of the big green thing, I was worried about it being so high but thought it must live there, why else would it be up there?

I then saw my mummy, she was smiling, she bought another green thing out, although this one wasn't as big as the other, it had some letters on which I could not make out properly. My mummy seemed very happy, she kept saying my name, I didn't know why, but then my Aunty Alice bought out a box type thing, she started clicking a button on it, making it flash, after she was finished I watched a mummy look at them, she seemed happy seeing whatever was on the box thing that flashed.

**A/N: Okay guys, this chapter is pretty awful I am sorry. What do you guys think of Alexis' POV?**

**Next chapter will be Christmas eve ****J lots more of Bella/Carlisle. **

**Please review! **

**Love you all! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	26. Christmas Eve Part I

Loves Lust

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Carlisle POV**

I watched the clock on the bedside table, it seemed to have read 11:59PM for a while now, Bella had been feeding Alexis for about five minutes now, so she should be back in time for the start of Christmas Eve. I, for one, was very excited, it would be the first Christmas with a purpose, I had my beautiful wife-to-be and now a beautiful daughter, it all made sense to me now, I finally had a purpose to enjoy Christmas.

The door opened and I looked up as Bella walked in, nodding, confirming that Alexis was back asleep, our little girl was so well behaved. I turned back to the clock 12.00AM, typical!

"Happy Christmas Eve my angel" I smiled at Bella.

Bella joined me on the bed, "And to you as well my love, it feels strange still being up at night"

"You'll get used to it" I smiled, kissing my gorgeous angel's neck, nibbling lightly, she responded by moaning, I pressed my body up against hers, her body responding in time with mine, I could feel myself getting excited, I wanted to feel my Bella, my very own personal Christmas present.

I moved my hands to run them through her hair, her light, soft chestnut locks, Bella awarded me with another light moan, I smiled into our kiss as her hands mimicked my own, her fingers combing my blonde locks. Her hips moving in a motion that made my own move with her, we were perfectly in time with one anothers movements.

In a flash, Bella had moved, she was straddling me from on top, our lips still connected, our hands still combing each others hair, I deepened the kiss slightly, I wanted her to take control, by moving us it seemed as if she wanted to control this as much as I wanted too myself.

Bella broke the kiss, smiling at me, "I think I just found a way to keep myself occupied"

I smirked, Bella could be such a naughty girl sometimes, and that really turned me on, it was making me even harder just the thought of her straddling me like this every night for the rest of our lives. "So much for never touching you again, eh?" I teased, my hands going from her hair to her hips, allowing me to help pace her as she dry humped me.

"Well, when your in that amount of pain you say anything!" Bella laughed. Grinding her hips harder down onto me, I moaned out in pure ecstasy. "Do you like that, Doctor Cullen?" Bella teased, I groaned, she knew what calling me that did to me yet she insisted on teasing me with it.

I thrust my hips up hard, it was now Bella's turn to moan, I smiled to myself, rolling us over so that I was now on top, "You are certainly a tease, _Isabella_"

Bella groaned in pleasure, she loved it when I called her that, I moved my lips to her neck, kissing down her collarbone, nipping every now and then. I was going to make love to my Isabella tonight, show her how much I love her. My hands moving all over, I decided to place them under her top, lifting it up slightly, Bella jumped a little, I raised my eyebrow.

"Your not cold" She said, almost shocked.

"Of course not, my darling, we're both vampires, our body temperatures are now the same" I smiled, my hands still going up her top until I got to her breasts, I cupped them, feeling their shape and texture, I started to kneed them, want them, Bella's moans were enough to make me stop, pull her top over her head and start kneading her breasts again, I wanted to see her, all of her, but I wanted to also give her body the attention it deserves.

I started to kiss down her neck again, reaching her chest, I could hear Bella breathing deeply, although there was no need for it at all, but it was still nice to know I had this effect on her, my lips finally met her breast, I suckled, Bella buckled her hips, letting me know she was receiving her pleasure, I continues to massage her other breast as she moaned deeply, I was so glad our little girl had woken before now.

As my mouth moved to work on her other breast, my hands moved down to her hips, pulling her trousers and underwear down with her permission, I noticed as I ran my hands over her perfect, naked body that I was overdressed, I moved my lips from Bella's breast and took my shirt off before moving down Bella's body, kissing her every nook and cranny.

Once I got down to her ever hot sex I breathed in her smell, I smiled, I ran my fingers over Bella's clit, she shuddered, she was so wet, all ready for me, "All this for me, my love?" I asked, teasing her, I smiled up at her.

"Yes, Carlisle, it will always be for you" Bella moaned, "Please Carlisle" She begged, I felt my cock harden again, I groaned, the effect this woman had on me was just amazing.

Whatever my angel wanted, my angel got. I moved my lips towards Bella's hot sex, my tongue flicking her clitoris, Bella buckled her hips, I started to tease around her clit, smiling to myself.

"Oh, Fuck, Carlisle, stop being a bastard!" Bella shouted, I had to stop myself from laughing, she was so damn sexy when she was frustrated.

"Your wish, my command" I replied, silkily.

With that I thrust my tongue deep into her sex, Bella gasped out on pleasure, her hands reaching my head, that movement was enough to tell me she wanted me to stay down there until she had released. I took in her wetness, licking and thrusting my tongue inside of her, her moaning and odd curse ensured me that I knew I was doing my job.

When I felt Bella was close to her release, I kept flicking her clitoris with my tongue, I placed two fingers deep inside of her, making her moan louder then I thought was possible, I stopped for a few minutes just to make sure that hadn't woken our daughter up, after a few seconds, I smiled, bringing my fingers almost all the way out before thrusting them as deep and hard as I could inside of Bella, she shouted out in pure ecstasy. It only took a few minutes for Bella to reach her release.

"Oh god, Doctor Cullen!" She yelled as she came.

I could have sworn I was going to release myself there and then, but I controlled it, I came back up to meet Bella's lips, kissing her with a fierce passion, one that I could not have done had she been human. I felt Bella tugging at my trousers, so I undid my belt and pulled them down, kicking them off for her, I felt her reach for my manhood, I hissed in response, I loved being touched down there.

"No, my darling, this is about you" I hissed as she started stroking me, I placed my hand on hers, removing it from my length, without a second thought I embedded myself in her, I was home and it felt wonderful, this was what we both wanted, I had missed the feeling of being home inside of my angel. We both hissed as we started to move in tune with one another.

Feeling Bella's walls around me made my whole body shudder, had I been human I would most likely have been sweating by now. I was close to my release but was adamant Bella would get her pleasure first, I felt Bella wrap her legs around my waist to give me deeper access. I moaned at the new position, I knew Bella was close due to her walls clamping my length, she started shuddering.

"Come for me my angel" I whispered.

That seemed to do it as Bella shouted out for the second time as another orgasm rocked her, the feeling of her walls clamping around me also sent me to my release, I moaned Bella's name as I shot my venom into her. I kissed her forehead before pulling out, collapsing next to her, pulling her close, the duvet over us, just in case.

**Bella POV**

Well that had to be the best Christmas eve I had ever had. Making love to Carlisle was never boring, it just made me think of all the new things we could do now I was a vampire. As Carlisle collapsed next to me pulling me into his arms, I smiled up at him.

"I love you" I smiled.

He kissed my forehead again, "I love you too angel, I love you and our daughter, our own little family"

"I'm surprised that we didn't wake Alexis up"

Carlisle laughed, "So am I actually, I was a little worried we might have, considering her bedroom is attached to ours"

I laughed as well, sighing deeply, I looked at the clock it was now 02:07AM, "Oh I am so never going to get used to this"

Carlisle jumped up, "Lets go downstairs, put some music on, play some games or something?" He suggested, pulling on a pair of tracksuit trousers and a fitting t-shirt which showed of his fine body.

I nodded, jumping up with him, pulling on a tracksuit myself, trousers, t-shirt and jumper, I watched as Carlisle, ever so the gentleman, held the door for me, once I was out, he followed me, closing our bedroom door, throwing his arm around my shoulders as we walked downstairs.

Once we had reached the bottom of the stairs, Carlisle walked ahead of me to turn the telly on, starting up the wii, I smiled as I watched him, I thanked god yet again that I was marrying this ideal creature. Carlisle had settled on Emmett's favourite, Wii sports.

I smiled as I picked up the second controller, Carlisle and Emmett both liked to have the first controller, being the men of the house and all that. As the game started up we decided we were going to play two player tennis, I thought it was perfect, as when Human, tennis was the only game I could play well, quite funny considering my co-ordination.

Once we had our Mii figures, and the game was started up, Carlisle and I stood side by side, waiting for the ball to come our way, I laughed as Carlisle missed in the first game, but he soon got his own back as he distracted me throughout the game countless times to make me miss, I hissed at him after he did it for the fifth time.

"Stop cheating"

"Cheat? Me?" Carlisle feigned innocence.

I laughed, "I would beat you if you didn't keep kissing my neck when the ball comes my way"

Carlisle laughed now, "I'm sorry my angel, but in that tracksuit, your sex hair up in a ponytail like that, your absolutely delectable"

I looked down at the floor, had I been human I would have been blushing madly. Carlisle paused our game, placing his finger under my chin, he lifted it, kissing my lips passionately. We broke away as Carlisle's phone rang.

**Carlisle POV**

All I wanted to do was take Bella back upstairs and take her once more, however before I could decide, my phone rang. I picked it up looking at the Caller ID; _Aro_, I sighed deeply before answering.

"Carlisle Cullen"

"_Carlisle, my old friend, it's Aro"_

"Hello Aro, what may I do for you?"

"_I do hope I wasn't disturbing anything"_

"Nothing much, Aro, I…is everything okay?"

"_Yes, well I hope, I am taking a trip near Forks in a few days, and would like to pop in, are you working in about three days?" _

My dead heart seemed to drop in my chest, I was still on paternity leave until new year, but also, Aro may not take lightly to our Hybrid child, I needed to put him off, I looked at Bella who was shaking her head, that simply confused me.

"Aro, yes, I am home that day, but I think myself and the family are going to Port Angeles, wedding shopping"

"_Another of your clan getting married?"_

"Yes, me"

"_That was fast after Esme my friend, may I ask who?" _

At that point, I knew Aro knew, so there was no point lying.

"Bella"

"_As in, Edward's wife?"_

"Yes, they were not soul mates, myself and Bella however"

"_She was his singer, was she not?"_

"Her blood sung to him, however, that doesn't make her his soul mate…and you'd be pleased to know our promise has been kept"

"_I look forward to seeing it, my old friend, I will see you in three days, goodbye" _

"Bye….Aro"

I hung up the phone, I looked at Bella, "I tried my darling, we need to do something, he will not take lightly to Alexis"

I saw Bella sigh, "My dad can take her for the day, I will ring him tomorrow!

"Your dad doesn't know about her"

"Well she was a shock, so I could just say I didn't know, but my dad won't say no"

I hugged Bella close to me, smiling at her, "I love you, Isabella Cullen"

"As I you, Carlisle Cullen"

"Aww….well isn't this sweet, c'mon daddy C, go to your room"

I turned to see Emmett and simply smiled, "So, like I have said before, I own the house, every room is my room" I laughed.

Emmett laughed before pecking his sister on the head and shooting out into the forest. After a while Bella and I continued our Wii game.

**A/N: Normal family life…..? Sorry it has taken me so long, damn writers block! **

**Interesting Christmas eve morning for Bella and Carlisle ****J**

**Now we have Aro, what will the family do to prepare for him, more reviews and we'll find out! **

****


	27. Christmas Eve Part II  Esme's return

Loves Lust

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Emmett POV**

I watched the clock turn 7:00AM, I knew my little sister would be awake soon, I could hear Carlisle and Bella laughing downstairs, they had been playing on the Wii for 5 hours now and it sounded as if Carlisle had finally stopped trying to cheat, I smiled, after all that had happened it seemed my family were finally happy, it was my ultimate wish.

For being a man in his early twenties, I sure acted like a kid, all my games consoles and occasional tantrum but it was just me, and now I had a little sister to do all the tantruming for me. One thing I was happy was that my wife was now happy, she had done a lot of babysitting in Alexis' week long life, well, I say babysitting, but just more like wouldn't leave her alone, Bella was thankful as I knew she and Carlisle would struggle to see one another after next week and she would struggle to be at home on her own, but she had Alice and Rosalie when Jasper and I go to college.

**Rosalie POV **

I watched the clock along with my husband, also hearing the laughter from downstairs, we also heard the conversation with Aro, Emmett seemed unconcerned about it, assuring me that Aro had no knowledge whatsoever of Lexi, but I knew different, I knew that Aro came every year anyway but he never called ahead of time, he just arrived, it was almost like he expected something to be different, like he knew something was different this year.

Bella's decision to let Charlie have his granddaughter, the granddaughter he knew nothing about, for a week was gracious, but one day Aro would find out about her, that's if he didn't already know. I just didn't trust the leech as far as I could throw him, I knew Carlisle was friends with him, but something about him made my skin crawl.

Just at that moment, I heard Lexi cry.

"I'll get her" I said, knowing Bella could hear me.

"_Thank you" _Came Bella's reply.

I got myself out of Emmett's bear hold, moving towards my sister's bedroom, I smiled as she looked over to see who had tended to her. She smiled back up at me, I walked over to her crib at human pace, taking in the soft, gentle smell of my amazing sister, picking her up gently, I watched her for a moment, savouring every moment, wishing she was mine.

I made a move from her bedroom, taking her downstairs, Bella and Carlisle both turned to face me when I was down, I smiled, passing them going through to the kitchen, where in the fridge I saw two ready made bottles, one of milk, and one of blood, I picked up the milk first, Bella had told us she had wanted Lexi to try more milk, considering she was half human and all that.

After a couple of sips of milk, Lexi spat it out, crying, I quickly picked up the blood, feeding her that, now she was happy. A very happy, spoiled little girl.

**Carlisle POV**

When I saw Rosalie come down with my little girl, I took a deep breath, although unneeded, to smell her, my little girls scent was as appealing as her mothers, I listened as the blood coursed through her veins, causing her heart to beat. I placed my controller down, shutting off the game, placed myself on the sofa, Bella joined me only seconds later.

"Rose is such a natural" I sighed.

"I know, it seems almost unfair that I was blessed with this gift, yet Rosalie wasn't, afterall, she is good with Lexi" Bella replied.

"Lexi now, is it?" I teased.

"Yeah, well, I can't keep calling her Alexis, besides what will I call her when she is in trouble?"

"Ratbag?"

"Ragdoll?"

"Pixie?"

I laughed as my three other children made their way downstairs with suggestions. "Pixie? What will we then call you, Alice?" I asked.

Alice simply gave me a childish tongue poking before smiling as she hopped over to Bella.

**Bella POV**

As Alice skipped over to me I couldn't help but laugh, even in her pixie like ways she was as lovable as the day was muggy. I hugged her once she got to me. "Love you sis" I laughed.

"Love you too mummy" Alice retorted.

I quickly smacked her back gently, laughing, oh god these children would not let me live this down.

"Now Alice dear, don't tease Bella, I don't think she has gotten used to being a mummy yet, have you love?" Carlisle asked, coming over, kissing me deeply on the lips. I groaned into the kiss, Carlisle's hands coming down the sides of my face

"Dad!" Came the shouts of four very repulsed vampires.

Carlisle broke away smiling at me before turning to face his adopted children and Biological daughter. "Yes?" He asked.

"Must you?" Came Emmett

"In front of us?" Jasper added.

Alice simply shivered.

"And your daughter…who I might add has just eaten and really doesn't want to see her conception played out" Finalised Rosalie.

I laughed along with Carlisle.

"And you children don't do anything like this of course?" Carlisle pointed out.

"Not in front of others!" Jasper exclaimed.

Carlisle and I laughed harder, I calmed slightly as Rose bought Lexi over, I cuddled my baby girl close to me, Carlisle also calming, cuddling up to us both, everyone cooed at that moment, even I had to admit we were all cute together, of course, I wasn't normally bigheaded.

**Carlisle POV**

I watched my wife-to-be and my daughter, I knew now, with my family present I would make my announcement, I took my baby girl out of her mothers arms, holding her close to me, she smiled at me, reaching up, as I looked up the Denali clan had appeared, that was quick it even surprised me.

"Lexi baby, daddy is going to make you so proud of me, I know you were a shock to your mother and I, but I am your father and will do everything in my power to protect you, Alexis Alicia Cullen, born on 12 of December 2010, to Carlisle and Isabella Cullen, you are going to be the one who people can not say no to, your going to be the one to make your mother and I panic and cry, but each and every achievement or upset in your life will make us the proudest of parents"

I looked at Isabella as I finished, I could see in her eyes that if she could cry she would've.

"Carlisle…that was…beautiful" She chocked.

"And true my angel, all true" I smiled, kissing her forehead whilst stroking my daughters forehead as she wriggled around in my arms. "I have been blessed with my amazing adopted children and now my Alexis, you Isabella, have given me everything" I smiled, my finger stroking her cheek.

"Yeah, okay dad!" Emmett roared.

Bella laughed along with Carmen, Kate and Tanya. I rolled my eyes at my son, he would truly never understand this until he went through it himself, so I had to give him credit for that as it was never going to happen, even I wouldn't get this chance again now Bella was a vampire. So why not milk it for all it was worth?

"So, old man" Emmett said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes, son" I replied.

"Got all my presents sorted for tomorrow, and not to mention my gorgeous little sisters!" He cooed toward a wriggly, smiley Lexi.

"Bella and I have got all the presents bar yours, Emmett, Christmas is cancelled for you this year" I said trying to repress my laughter as Emmett's face cracked.

Bella smacked me hard around the head for that one.

"Of course we have your presents, Emmett, how could we forget you?" Bella said, making Emmett's face crack into a large smile at the mention of 'presents'

"Carlisle Cullen, do not tease him like that, it's not funny" Bella scolded me.

"Sorry son" I said, trying to sound sincere whilst at the same time trying not to double over with laughter.

"It's nothing dad" Emmett smiled, waving his hand aside.

"Right, so what does everyone plan on doing today?" I asked.

"Well, Kate, Carmen, Tanya and I have all been bullied into shopping in Seattle with Alice" Eleazar said with a smile.

"Oh, can we take Lexi!" Alice shouted, excitedly.

I looked over at Bella, she was a new mother as well as a new born, she needed to hunt really so it would not be a bad idea.

"Sure" I smiled as Bella nodded.

Alice ran over to me, gently taking my young baby of me, I felt slightly protective at that moment but knew Alice would cause her no harm. She ran upstairs to dress her.

"Don't doll her up Alice!" Bella shouted after her, although it was not needed, I assumed Bella just forgot.

I rolled my eyes, "Has that ever stopped Alice in the past?" I asked, remembering the weekends Bella used to stay over, she must have worn over 200 outfits easy over a weekend.

"Good point" Bella laughed.

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all started talking with Eleazar, Kate, Tanya and Carmen.

"Are you three not going?" I asked.

They all turned to face me with a 'your kidding, right' look.

I laughed, "Well, good, can you guys take some blood bottles, make sure she gets fed every three hours, and pick up some formula for hungrier children, Lexi tends to get very hungry"

"Well, I'll try control Alice" Rosalie said, "I won't let my baby sister go hungry dad, trust me"

"I trust you, Rose, I don't trust Alice when it comes to shopping, remember when she forgot to feed Bella when Bella was pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes, you threw a massive fit at finding her weak" Emmett interrupted.

"Exactly" I pointed out. "I do not want my baby weak"

"She won't be" Rosalie promised me.

Within a few moments, Alice had returned to us, my eyes widened and I noticed Bella stiffen, she had dressed Lexi in Leggins and a baby version halter top.

"Haha, I don't think so" Bella laughed.

"Yes, Alice, please" I told her, pointing back upstairs, "She is two weeks old not 12 years old"

Alice laughed, "I did tell you, Lexi" She cooed.

"Don't make it into Lexi's thoughts" Bella laughed, "Go change her"

Alice turned to go back upstairs, within a few minutes, she returned, Alexis in Jeans and a tee-shirt. Once downstairs, Alice reached for her cardigan, placing it on her, both me and Bella smiled.

I stood, walking towards Alice, taking my daughter from her, "Daddy and Mummy love you so much baby, have fun with your sisters and brothers today, make sure you get fed when you want to be fed" I smiled, kissing my daughters forehead.

Before we knew it, Alice had left the door with everyone, and the keys to my Mercedes, as that was the one with the car seat in. Leaving me and Bella alone, I placed my arm over her shoulders.

"Back to work next week" I sighed.

Bella laughed, "Can I come too?"

"Imagine what Alice could do to Lexi while we're both at work" I smiled, "And you're still a new born"

**Bella POV**

I laughed, Carlisle was so worried about my control, but so far I managed with hunting and my daughter, which I was worried about. When Carlisle mentioned work, I got very jealous, I wanted to go back as well, I knew I couldn't but I had so much help with Lexi, I felt like I didn't do much with her.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes my angel"

"I love you"

"I love you more, angel"

"I don't think so somehow"

Carlisle snuggled me close to him. I could not want for more, I really would miss him during the day when he went back to work, I fiddled with his sweater vest, I laughed.

"What's so funny, angel?"

"You dress like your over three hundred years old"

"I am over three hundred years old, your turning into Alice"

I laughed, it did sound like something Alice would say but Carlisle did dress his age.

"I don't comment on what your wear" Carlisle sulked.

"I'm not complaining, but I do prefer it off" I laughed.

"That could be arranged" Carlisle smirked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Before I knew it, I was laying on the sofa, Carlisle on top of me, a light purring in his chest, that was one noise that turned me on to no end. I felt the inside of my legs becoming wet and Carlisle must have noticed it to as he started to growl, I also noticed my own chest vibrating with a growl.

Carlisle's lips crashed down upon mine, it was a hungry passion, as if he had been waiting for us to be left alone before he could pounce, he ground against me, I felt his massive length against my abdomen, I groaned, my eyes hazing over a dark onyx like his, but then I felt the familiar burning pain in my throat, I pushed away a rather insulted looking Carlisle.

"I need to feed, love" I told him.

Carlisle's eyes instantly filled with regret and anger, at himself.

"Don't be upset love, I encouraged it" I assured him.

Carlisle jumped up from on top of me, I groaned at the feeling of loosing his weight from above me, I did feel guilty but I assumed being a sexually active vampire I would need to replenish my energy the same way the others do, and that was regularly, and of course being a newborn didn't help.

Carlisle turned to look at me, a smirk on his face, "Smug bastard" I laughed.

"It's not my fault I can snap my fingers and have you on your knees" Carlisle smiled.

I stood, squaring up to my husband-to-be, "Not likely, _Doctor _Cullen" I smiled as his mouth dropped open, a purring erupted from his chest.

"I shouldn't have told you what that did to me" Carlisle moaned.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling.

"Now who's the smug one?" Carlisle asked me, smirking.

I playfully smacked him on the arm, laughing, "I would've found out anyway love, so no point in keeping things from me is there _Doctor_?" I teased.

Carlisle shuddered, which was unneeded but I found it interesting to see what I did to him.

I walked to the front door, "Race you to the biggest Mountain Lion?" I asked.

"Oh your on, _Isabella_"

My legs went to jelly when he said my name like that, the pure ecstasy flowing from his tongue as he said my name made me want him there and then, but I needed to hunt first or I would make a feast of my mate, something I didn't want my daughter fearing, neither did I want her to grow up without her super sexy doctor daddy.

I stepped outside of the house, but before I knew it, Carlisle had shot past me, I swore, it was unfair really considering I had not gotten used to my speed yet, but as soon as I started what I thought was a jog, I noticed I was in the middle of the forest, Carlisle no where near me, I saw the deer, I pounced draining one in seconds.

Once I had finished, I was disposing the body of the poor animal when I heard a twig snap from behind me.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

I heard a cry, a light, but noticeable cry, _Alexis? _I wondered.

"So, an immortal child?" I heard a female voice ask me.

I turned on the spot, I also recognised that voice, when I turned I saw Esme Cullen with my daughter.

"What are you playing at?" I growled.

She laughed, "Alice can be so easily distracted, well they all can, especially when their brother is causing trouble"

"You kidnapped my child?" I asked.

"The Volturi will be interested in this child"

"She isn't immortal, she is a hybrid" I growled, I went to step closer, but Esme held the baby close. "Your deluded!" I yelled.

Esme laughed again. "You see young Isabella, I was changed because I was barely alive, Carlisle was taken by me, I had lost my baby son, I wanted to die to, to join him, I learnt of this child through my loyal son, Edward, I had to have her!"

"She is my daughter!"

"As she is Carlisle's"

"You two are divorced, even if you weren't, Lexi has nothing to do with you!"

"She looks just like her father" She cooed, tickling my daughter under the chin.

"Give her to me now!" I demanded.

"No" She said simply. "You don't understand, it would be nicer of you to let her come with me, Aro and the Volturi probably already know, you cannot keep a baby from them, especially a hybrid, Carlisle and yourself would probably be killed, but I have to do something about the name, I don't like Lexi, I prefer Elizabeth"

"Her name is Alexis!" I shouted.

Esme shook her head, "Such a pitiful girl you are, Isabella, steal my husband, cheat on yours and have a illegitimate bastard child, my, my…"

"You left your husband, and I fell out of love with mine!"

"You two soon found each other though?"

"We love each other, and our daughter is proof!"

"My children…"

"They even call me mum, before you start!"

I knew that had hurt, the children had only ever called Esme their mother for all intensive purposes, they actually called me mum though, as much as I hated it. Esme's face dropped.

"Well that won't matter now, this gorgeous little girl can call me mummy"

"Never in your existence"

The voice was dark, full of anger, I turned, behind me was my husband to be, Carlisle, he came close, his arms placing themselves around my waist, kissing my head before moving toward Esme, he took Alexis from her arms easily, I should have done that, as Esme would not want to risk harming the child.

"Oh love" Esme started.

"Don't love me, at the moment I don't like you, let alone want to see you, now leave"

"I'll be back" She spat.

As she turned, I took my daughter from Carlisle, fell to the floor cuddling her.

"_I'm okay mummy, I love you"_

"What was that?" I asked.

"Our daughter" Carlisle replied.

"Lets go home" I whispered.

We took a slow walk back to our house, just talking, Lexi occasionally cutting in, her opinion voiced, I had to laugh, this was certainly different, once we got home, I settled my daughter in her playpen in the living room, kissed Carlisle, then sat on the sofa watching my daughter. I took a deep breath, picked up my phone, dialling.

"Hello?"

"Hi, dad"

**A/N: Cliff Hanger! **

**Sorry it has taken so long, damn writers block. **

**Esme is aware now, Bella is now talking to Charlie. **

**What will Carlisle do about Esme, Edward and the Volturi? **

**More to come! **

**Love ya all! **

****


	28. Christmas Eve Part III Telling Charlie

Loves Lust

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Bella POV**

"Bella! Is everything okay? I was going to ring you today"

"Yes, dad, everything is fine, I was actually wondering if you'd be in all day, I want to drop your presents down, for you, Sue, Leah and Seth"

"Yes, Sue and I are having a day in, Seth and Leah are down La Push today, you should go down, Jacob's been on about seeing you again"

I heard a growl from the kitchen door, I turned to see Carlisle glaring at me, I shot him back a glare.

"Yeah, maybe, got a lot on at the moment dad"

"Baby girl, just please make sure you go down there, but come in anytime, will Alice come?"

I laughed, typical dad asking about Alice, "Yes dad, she will be delighted to see you" _If I don't kill her first_, I thought.

"Okay, well see you in a bit"

"Yeah, dad, okay"

"Love ya Bells"

"You too dad, bye"

Dad said his last goodbye before hanging up, I turned to Carlisle, he was staring at Alexis as if he was entranced by her.

"Carlisle?" I said gently.

He didn't acknowledge me, I walked over to him, rubbing his shoulder, again he kept his eyes on our daughter, I looked at his eyes from the side, they were a deep Onyx colour. I was pulled away from the fearful look from Carlisle's phone ringing from the kitchen side, I walked over to see the caller.

_Alice_

I flipped it open.

"Oh, Alice Cullen, you are in deep shit! I'm going to kill you!" I shouted down the phone.

"Whoa, Bella, we're on our way back, you have Lexi still?"

"How could you assume I would let her out of my sight after you lot got her kidnapped!"

"Bella, please, calm down, something is wrong"

My dead heart jumped.

"Bella?"

"Alice, Carlisle is just staring at Lexi, his eyes are a dark Onyx, I can't snap him out of it"

"It's okay Bella, we're in the car, be there in a minute, Love you, Bye"

"Yeah, love you too"

I put the phone back on the side, turned to face Carlisle who stil had not moved from looking at our daughter.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" I asked, rubbing his shoulder. "Lexi, tell mummy what's happening"

I was desperate, I was confused, I knew Lexi had the ability to speak to us through her mind, but did she have another talent she was showing Carlisle, that she wasn't showing me? I now looked over to my daughter, and was shocked to find she was staring at her father like he was staring at her. I was scared but interested at the same time.

After a few minutes I heard the cars coming into the driveway, within seconds, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate and Tanya came through the door.

"Carlisle!" Eleazar shouted at him, getting the same response as me…nothing.

"Lexi!" Rose shouted towards my daughter, I saw her flinch, she recognised her name, heard it clearer then Carlisle heard his, he must be deep in trance, I knew what to do.

"Alexis Alicia Cullen, stop staring at your father like that this minute!" I scolded.

My daughter turned to look at me, at the same time Carlisle fell to his knees, rubbing his head.

"What the-"

I ran over to Carlisle, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, he held me close, I looked up to Eleazar.

"Lexi, as well as being a healer, can see the future, show us her visions, but also can show us what she has done or seen"

"What?" I asked.

"What did she show you, Carlisle?" Eleazar asked.

I turned at the same time everyone else did to the vampire in my arms.

"She showed me what happened with Esme, after she took her, showed me what she said, then she showed me Esme's plan, it's awful" He said.

"What happened?" I asked. Placing my hands either side of Carlisle's face, making him look at me.

"Take Lexi upstairs" I heard Eleazar tell the others.

"No! No one is touching my child!" I yelled, a growl in my chest, I was taken a back a little at the fierceness of it, "Tell me, Carlisle!" I demanded.

"Esme was going to take her, somewhere far away from Forks, she was going to present her to the Volturi, for them to asses her willingness for life, her powers. Now Esme is planning with Edward to…"

"To what? To what, Carlisle!" I shouted, I felt as if I was loosing control, I was scared, I didn't know what was going on.

"To make our child an orphan" Carlisle said in a whisper.

I felt a growl rip from my body as I ran around the house flipping things over, sofa, fridge, I managed to rip out three cupboards, before I knew it I was being pinned to the floor by Emmett, he was growling at me, I was growling at him, I moved my head from side of side, tried moving my body.

"Calm down Bella!" Emmett shouted.

"Isabella" Came a calmer voice, one with a calming presence, I could hear my Husband-To-Be, soothing me. "Calm down, angel, we will sort this out"

I struggled against my restraints, I knew it was hopeless, Emmett was so much stronger then I was, even being a newborn didn't seem to help me, I was sure it had something to do with the anger I was feeling, my body must have been fighting against me, after a few minutes, I just gave up, I looked to my left, Carlisle was looking down at me, fear, worry and anger in his eyes, I knew I had upset him but I just couldn't control my temper.

"Get off me Emmett, Alice go and start up the Mercedes" I said simply.

As Emmett jumped up of me, I stood and went to grab my daughter from her playpen, as I walked towards to door to meet Alice, I turned to Carlisle;

"Coming?"

**Carlisle POV**

"Coming?"

Her voice was full of poison, hate, anger, I could not let her go to her dad's like this, I knew she wanted me there, so only I could stop her.

"No, I'm not" I replied.

"You're having a giraffe!" She shouted.

Lexi cried out, _'daddy'_, I went over, took my daughter from Bella's arms, this killed me, I hated denying her anything, I knew she wanted to see her father, to explain our relationship and Lexi, but she needed to hunt, she could not see her father in this state.

"Go and hunt Bella" I told her.

"I've already hunted Carlisle" She spat at me.

"Isabella Marie Cullen!" I yelled, loosing my temper a little. "You are a twenty-one year old woman! I expect this behaviour from Emmett or Lexi but NOT you!"

I hated being so cruel, yet I had to tell her, she was not going to get away with being a child.

"Newborn or not, Isabella, you are a mother, start acting like one, you know the different between right and wrong, and demolishing my kitchen was WRONG! You know how to speak to people, I will not let you see your father in this state!"

I was shamed to admit that at this point I was very turned on, I wanted to take Bella there and then, but I couldn't, she needed to learn.

"Get to the car, and lets go to my dad's" Bella hissed, she had obviously ignored everything I had just told her.

I sighed, at risk of her tearing out more of my house, I walked to the door, "Emmett, Jasper, jeep please"

"No, no Carlisle!" Bella shouted from near the car.

She had obviously moved when she noticed I was going to give in.

"Either, Emmett and Jasper come or we're not going, Bella, I'm not risking your father, Sue or Alexis" I said simply.

Bella sighed deeply, "Fucking Bastard" She whispered.

"Isabella, really" I scolded.

"What?" She asked, her eyes going black.

I sighed, "Right Jasper and Emmett follow, Rose stay here with Eleazar, Carmen, Kate and Tanya, we will call if we need you guys"

I walked to my Mercedes, kissing my daughters head, I sighed, placing her in her car seat next to my seat in the front, the girls in the back I went over to the drivers seat, looked over at Lexi.

"_Everything will be okay, Daddy" _

"I hope so" I sighed, as we pulled out of the drive and made the small trip to Charlie's.

**Alice POV**

Once we were at Charlie's, I felt Bella stiffen next to me, was she really scared?

"Right you girls go up and I'll get Lexi out into her buggy" Carlisle instructed.

Bella was about to argue with him, I grabbed her arm, pulling her from the back seats of the car, up to her father's front door before she could speak. As I turned back I understood why, even though it had been a short trip, Lexi had gone to sleep, so Carlisle grabbed her Graco pushchair from the boot before placing her carefully into it.

Bella had pressed the bell so when I turned back, Charlie was greeting us with a smile and a hug each, Bella was holding her breath, at these moments I was glad Vampires didn't really need to breathe.

"Alice, Bella, it's so good to see you both" His smile faded slightly though when he saw Carlisle approaching with Lexi, "Dr. Cullen? Did you adopt another?" He asked.

Carlisle smiled, shaking hands with the police chief. "No sir, she is my biological child"

"Wow, well you and Esme are lucky then, umm, congratulations I see"

"Not completely, you see she isn't Esme's…"

Charlie looked at Carlisle, Bella and I had stepped inside, Charlie stepped aside so Carlisle could come through, although she looked like Carlisle, her features resembled Bella's.

Bella was still holding her breath as she spoke, "Dad, Edward and I, we split, and well, I'm now seeing Carlisle, we're due to marry, not sure when, but meet Alexis Alicia Cullen, your granddaughter"

Charlie fell to the floor in an instant, I ran over, as Bella was handling well at a distance and Carlisle feared being killed.

"G…g…granddaughter" He mumbled. "You" He pointed at Bella, "Slept with him" He then pointed at Carlisle who was rocking the pushchair lightly.

I assisted Charlie onto his feet, "Just look at her Charlie" I urged, walking with him towards Lexi, who had stirred.

"S…she's my….my…granddaughter?" He asked me.

"Yes, Charlie, your granddaughter, and an amazing one at that"

Charlie took a step back, he looked at my two week old sister, then to my father, then to Bella, before even I could work out what his reaction would be, he flew to Bella wrapping her up in a bear hug..

"I love you so much sweetie! This is the best present in the world"

"Calm down love, you'll have a heart attack"

Sue had came to the door, she must have been upstairs, she had a wide smile on her face, she had obviously heard.

**Bella POV**

I thought my dad was going to kill me for a moment, when he flew at me with his bear hug, I gasped in surprise, smelling his human blood for the first time, I could feel a burn grow in my throat, luckily Carlisle had come over with Lexi in his arms, so dad let go of me, taking Lexi in his arms to cuddle her, he looked so happy, I was glad we did this now.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around my waist, "Breath darling, you won't hurt him, we won't let you"

"I don't want to disappoint you" I whispered, low enough for only him and Alice to hear.

"You won't" Alice mumbled, "Lexi already showed us, we had the same vision at the same time"

"Don't be sour Alice" Carlisle mumbled, "Your still our number one seer"

At that Alice smiled, we all turned to my dad, he seemed besides himself, he was watching Lexi with an intensity. For a moment I wondered whether Lexi had him in a trance, but then dad looked at me.

"How old is she? How did you keep this from us?"

"She is two weeks old, I didn't really, she was early, about three months early" I replied.

I watched as dad looked at her some more.

"And your sure she is Carlisle's?" He asked.

"Positive" I replied, "She looks like him, it'd be hard to pass her off as someone else's"

My throat was burning, I felt as if someone had set alight to me, I wanted it to end, I knew what was making it burn so awful, the smell of my dad's human blood, I wanted it so much, I felt my eyes glaze over black, my self control slipping, I looked over at my father who was gazing lovingly at my daughter, I knew I had to do something, Carlisle's grip tightened on me, I felt a rush of calm flow through my body, I knew Jasper was working blind, but I thanked him anyway.

"Excuse yourself to the bathroom" Carlisle whispered in my ear.

"I…er…need to…bathroom" I stuttered.

Dad looked at me, he looked terrified.

"I will assist her, since the baby things have been hard, just a few moments" Alice assured, I was thankful when she dragged me away.

**Charlie POV**

I could not wrap my head around it, my daughter was divorced only a year and a bit after getting married, she was now with her ex-husbands adoptive father, and they had a child. I was mad at Carlisle for letting this happen, he should have been protecting his son, not banging his son's wife, who also happened to be the chief's daughter! But I was taken aback by this beautiful little girl, my granddaughter, she looked so much like Carlisle, with her sweepy blonde hair, smile and general features, her eyes were a cross between light baby blue and sky blue, they were breathtaking, I was in love with this little angel, she also had a lot of Bella in her, the shape of her nose, lips, face, they were all my little girl.

As Bella spoke, I felt my heart break, she seemed to be struggling, I wanted to know what with but as Alice said since the baby things had not been right, I accepted that maybe Bella was having problems with bladder weakness like Renee did after her birth.

With the girls out of the way I turned to Carlisle;

"What happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean, Charlie?" He asked.

"You and Bella, the baby, her divorce, what about your wife?"

Carlisle sighed, "Esme and I were in the process of taking out an order to divorce at the time of Bella and Edwards marriage, yes, I love Bella, did back then but I believed her to love Edward, one night Bella and I got a little drunk, we admitted our feelings, kissed, Edward came home, he attacked me but Bella got in the way, he threw her into a table"

I stood, "He what!"

"Just listen chief, please" Carlisle pleaded.

I took a deep breath, I remembered I was still holding my granddaughter, I looked down at her, although this sounded like someone I would deal with I had to think about her at the moment. I nodded, a sign for Carlisle to continue.

"Bella went into a coma for three days, I cared for her at home, I was there when she woke, it took a while but she remembered that whole night, later that day, she asked Edward for a divorce, it took a few more weeks before we started our relationship, Bella got pregnant fast, we were shocked, I was under the impression that I was infertile so pregnancy never once crossed our minds."

I nodded, although it made no sense still. "What just happened then?" I asked.

"We're not sure, since Lexi was born, Bella has been needing the toilet more often, she is often in pain and stutters"

"I just, Carlisle you can understand this is hard for me, right?" I asked.

"Of course, all we ask is you to accept us and your granddaughter, I will never hurt Bella, I've never once touched a hair on her head to harm, only to love and care, I actually want your permission to marry her, I have already asked, but I wanted to ask you now, in front of my daughter, my intentions for Bella and pure and selfless, and we won't be needing to surprise you anymore"

I heard Sue cough from behind me, I turned, she was glaring at Carlisle, I had no idea why, but it would probably come soon.

"I give my permission, but if you hurt her, I will hunt you down" I warned him.

"Thank you sir" Carlisle smiled, bowing. Something I was not used to and found strange indeed.

**Carlisle POV**

I was thankful to Charlie, I now owed him my life, he had granted me my salvation. After a few more hours at Charlie's and agreeing to pop over tomorrow we were heading towards my Mercedes, Bella was cuddled close to me.

"I love you, Isabella, you handled that so well"

"I just thank Alice and my dad for living so close to woods, I had to hunt, I felt better after that"

I laughed, "Lets just take one day at a time, you're a strong newborn" I smiled, wrapping my arms around Bella as she leaned against my car, Alice had taken Lexi out of her pushchair and placed her in the car and the pushchair in the boot. "I'm so proud of you though"

Isabella smiled at me, before jumping into the car, laughing and talking with Alice.

I jumped into the driver side, within minutes we were home, I rushed in with Lexi getting her ready for bed, feeding her and settling her for the night before joining my salvation in our room. We said not a word just cuddled close before making explosive love well into the morning.

**A/N: Well guys another chapter! This one was so much easier to write. Lexi has more powers, bet no one saw that one coming! She is another Alice with a twist! Uh-oh! Lol **

**Love all my reviews keep them coming!**

**Love ya all!**

****


	29. Christmas Day Part I

Loves Lust

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Bella POV**

Ah, Christmas day, finally, I smiled to myself as I saw the light start to come through the windows, this year I had been blessed, I had Carlisle and Lexi, everything had come true this year. Even better Lexi had slept through the night, so she would be due her feed and nappy change soon, I even had the most perfect outfit for her for today, I had even warned the family to leave her to me this morning.

I heard Emmett and Rose, Jasper and Alice get up, they would be anxiously awaiting their presents. I felt a pair of arms grip me close, I smiled as I snuggled close to Carlisle.

"Merry Christmas, angel"

"Merry Christmas, Doctor" I smirked.

Carlisle groaned. At the point, thankfully I might add, Lexi awoke, I jumped out of bed to Carlisle grumbling "tease" I simply laughed.

Walking to the door that adjoined our bedroom to our daughters, I gave Carlisle a teasing smile, he groaned and rolled out of bed, walking over to me, we walked into our daughters room together, Carlisle walking over to her closet, me picking up my angel, we had put a miniature fridge in Lexi's room for midnight feeds, so I took out a bottle of blood, feeding her on the deer, she lapped it up greedily, once she had finished her blood, I changed her nappy, applied nappy rash cream, then Carlisle dressed her in her elf outfit, I smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Santa's little helper"

"_What is this?"_

"It's Christmas day baby girl, your mother and I thought it would be nice to dress you as an Elf for the day, you look adorable"

"_Emmett is going to have a field day" _

"Don't be sarcastic, Alexis" I scolded.

Taking her from her father, "Just keep your opinions to yourself okay" I sighed, although she could not speak, my daughter already had enough cheek to last her eighteen years!

As we walked downstairs, I saw everyone was sitting on the sofa, once they saw Lexi they all cooed.

"_I'm glad they're impressed, I'm not"_

"Alexis!" Scolded Carlisle this time.

"_What? Why did you not dress Alice in this…outfit?"_

"There wasn't one in my size" Alice laughed, bouncing over. "You are simply adorable"

"_Oh, come on, Pixie Lott!" _

"Alexis Alicia Cullen, one more complaint" Carlisle scolded.

Once Alexis seemed quite, we placed her in her playpen so she could not attempt to grab everything. Everyone still looking at her as if she was a sweetie.

"Right presents!" Emmett shouted, Carlisle and I laughed, oh yes, our daughter may be miserable in the morning but the others definitely made up for her.

Carlisle and I started handing the presents around from under the tree, Emmett went first naturally. As he pulled back the wrapping from the present from Carlisle and I he went silent, for a moment I was worried he would not like it, then his face broke into the Cheshire Cat grin.

**Emmett POV**

"This is awesome!" I yelled pulling the rest of the paper off, revealing the box of a shiny new play station 3 to go with all my other gadgets, along with seven different games, I went onto open my smaller presents, I noticed Bella smiling at me as I unwrapped a load of new games for my Xbox and Wii, I could see their idea was to keep me out of trouble for a while.

"Mum, you should not have been scared, you knew I would love it!" I laughed as Bella grimaced at being called 'mum'

**Rosalie POV**

I smiled as my husband smiled like a Cheshire cat, he was incredibly spoiled but I would not have him any other way. It was now my turn to open presents. I had a few small boxes. I started on the one from Bella and Carlisle, inside the wrapping paper was a box, I opened it gently to reveal the most gorgeous pearl necklace I had ever seen, I choked on my words, I didn't know what to say, I had misplaced my pearl necklace after my turn.

"Bella….Carlisle, thank you guys so much" I whispered even though I knew they would hear.

Other then that I had the usual presents from the others, Teddies from Emmett, useful car information from Alice and Jasper, and the Denali's bought me some more journals, those things had kept my mind wondering into a state of depression for years.

**Alice POV**

Being psychic isn't all its cracked up to be sometimes, I knew what everyone was buying me, Carlisle and Bella bought me rolls and rolls of fabric I already knew that Alexis would benefit from this, I could make her some very nice summer dresses, Emmett and Rose bought me clothes, Jasper bought me the most adorable formal gown, and, the Denali's bought me clothes as well, that would certainly harbour my cravings for a few weeks.

**Jasper POV**

Opening my presents made me smile, a lot of old country western DVD's and books, and music CD's. But all in all, and I'm sure all my siblings thought the same, the most important present was out Elf dressed little sister, I looked over at her in Carlisle's arms, he loved his little girl more then life itself. Lexi, on the other hand did not look amused, I laughed.

"_Glad your finding it funny, Jazz, wanna go?"_

That made me laugh harder, Carlisle gently scolded her again.

"Sis your adorable, I don't get it"

"_I look ridiculous, I might be a baby, but I do have my own mind"_

"That's obvious" I smiled.

**Carlisle POV**

Once everyone was done with their presents, Bella and Alice went about cleaning up, we'd all gotten a good hall this year, I stayed with Lexi who was now having a bottle, Emmett had set up his new games console, Jasper and Eleazar were both playing a game with him, Emmett stropping because he was loosing.

"_Daddy?"_

I smiled down at my darling daughter as she spoke to me, "Yes, angel?"

"_Big brother Emmett is a sore loser" _

I laughed, looking up at my son, who was glaring at me and his little sister, "She has a point, son" I said simply.

"She is not big enough yet" Emmett said.

"_Big enough to win you over" _Lexi thought.

For a two week old baby, she had so much to say, I was glad she could speak to us with her mind, saved us trying to second guess all the time.

"Come on you two" I laughed.

Emmett came over, taking my daughter from my arms, he cradled her close to his bear chest, tickling her stomach, she was giggling that cute baby giggle there and then, I laughed, noticing the camera that Alice had been using to take pictures with, I snapped a picture of Emmett with Lexi, my family really was complete.

I walked into the kitchen to see my angel, leaving my daughter in the hands of my son, I saw Bella bending down to look into a cupboard, I couldn't help it, coming up behind her, I grabbed her hips, thrusting myself against her backside, with a smile, Bella looked up at me.

"Thank you for distracting me, Dr. Cullen"

I groaned inwardly, "You know how to get me, vixen" I laughed.

"Well, when you go back to work, Lexi and I will have to pay you a visit" She smiled, "I'm going to miss you when you return to work"

Just as I was about to respond we heard a crash from the living room, Bella suddenly went into protection mode, she ran into where the noise had happened, I followed, what happened next happened so fast, even for my eyes, that had I not been a vampire I would have missed it. Bella had taken Lexi from Emmett, crouching in a corner, Rosalie and Alice close to her ready to strike, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate and Tanya all ran downstairs, the ladies soon joining Bella, me pinned to my living room carpet by my growling, snarling son, Edward.

"Get off him!" I heard Emmett snarl.

Edward ignored him, baring his teeth at me, he was going by what his instinct was telling him, even I could tell that.

Jasper jumped onto his brothers back, Emmett then ran from the side, managing to throw Edward off from me, I was shocked considering Edwards mind-reading talent, I ran straight away to Bella and Lexi, but before I could reach, I knew something was wrong.

I whipped around to find Esme facing me, she was smirking, I had no idea what had gotten into her and Edward lately but it was really starting to tire my vampire body out.

"Hello Darling"

"Don't darling me, what do you want?" I snarled, a lot rougher then intended.

"Aww, Carlisle, you need to keep your little head calm, soon, You, Lexi and I will be a family, and Edward of course" Esme smiled.

I felt myself getting wound up, obviously not as much as Bella though, as within seconds she whipped past me, pinning Esme to the floor, growling and snarling at her, after I reminded myself that I was not to get aroused, I ran over to my daughter, picking her up, she was crying, she was shaking with fear.

"It's okay angel, Daddy's here" I cooed.

"I am her rightful father" Came Edwards voice.

"In your dreams!" Emmett shouted, "The only reason I don't rip your filthy fucking head of is because of my little sister!"

As I was about to caution Emmett, a little voice spoke up.

"_Emmett, make the scary man go away" _

Alexis seemed so generally scared from how she thought-spoke to us, Emmett smiled.

"Your wish little sister, is my command"

He hurled himself at Edward, both boys snarling and growling, I knew I had to get Alexis out of here, but I also knew that Edward would know if I planned to take her.

**Alice POV**

Bella had passed Lexi to me when she flew at Esme, she was no longer my mother, she was just a woman who made my fathers life a misery. I held my sister close, Bella fighting Esme, Emmett fighting Edward, what a Christmas this has become!

"_We need to go, Allie" _

My little sister's voice penetrated my thoughts, I knew I had to get her out of here, but now Edward and Esme were hell bent on claiming her as their own I knew it would be hard.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip you apart and burn the pieces now" I heard Bella say.

"Your daughter would never forgive you, and Carlisle will realise that we are soul mates, he will kill you" Esme replied.

**Bella POV**

I felt my anger slipping, I was a newborn and was not prepared for this, I wanted such a normal life with my soon-to-be Husband, but I wondered what it would take to get peace, I knew it would be more then I was ever prepared to loose.

"I will never harm Isabella, she, Lexi and I are a family, we do not need you nor Edward destroying our family" Carlisle stated.

I saw Lexi where I left her with Alice, I wish I could get a message across to her but she couldn't read minds.

I growled at Esme, seeing her pinned under me was not something I had ever wanted, but it wasn't like she didn't deserve it, kidnapping my daughter then ruining Christmas, I felt my instincts taking over, in a swift movement, I bit off her ear, she shrieked in pain as the venom started to pool out of her body, all my inhibitions had left me now, just as I was about to tear her other ear of I felt strong arms around my waist.

"God damn it, Emmett!" I shouted.

I heard Emmett snicker from behind me, "Come on lil sister, calm down"

"This is no laughing matter Emmett Cullen!" I shouted.

"Isabella" I heard a stern voice say.

"Get off me, let me kill her!"

I saw Esme get up, a look of sheer murder on her face, I was ready for her once my brother let go of me, I noticed Jasper and Eleazar now had Edward so Emmett could restrain me. I also noticed Esme was now incredibly close to my daughter, in one swift moment, I broke free of Emmett, lunging for Esme when I heard;

"Isabella Marie Cullen!"

I stopped dead, Carlisle had used my full name, I could have torn Esme apart but I stopped, it was almost as if my mate had trained me to submiss to his voice.

"Leave" He whispered.

With that one word, Esme took one look at my daughter, before she and Edward left, leaving me to sink to the floor.

Why, oh why.

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long, work has been murder, I will try update more, but cannot promise. **

**What do you guys think?**

**Bella is rather feisty ****J Will Esme ever give up on claiming Lexi?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	30. Christmas Day Part II

**Loves Lust**

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Bella POV**

"Wow, Bella, that was the….Bella?"

"What is it Emmett…Bella? Bella!"

I could hear the voices, but felt tranced, I could hear my family calling for me, I could hear my mate shouting my name, but I couldn't respond.

"Her body is in shock" I heard my mate explain.

"How?" I heard my siblings ask.

"Well, she is dedicated to Carlisle's way of life, living and to him, but to her, what she had just done to Esme destroyed her, Esme was like a mother to her" Eleazar said.

That man amazed me, he was so smart. But taking that out of the equation I knew I had to get out of here. But how? I felt frozen, nailed to the ground. I moved my head slowly, looking at my arm, I moved it, well, at least I could still move.

"Bella, love?" I heard Carlisle ask, my voice box was still frozen.

"Carlisle" I heard Eleazar warn, "She isn't herself, she's the animal in us all"

I heard everyone gasp, I heard a cry, a baby's cry, I heard the blood running through her veins, the heart beating steadily, I felt my animalistic side taking over, the baby, the human, she was prey, I moved my head upwards to look at the prey, I looked at her, her blonde wavy hair reaching her shoulders, her blue topaz eyes staring at me, she did look much larger then the average newborn, but I didn't focus on knowing she was my daughter, in that moment she was dinner.

Crouching low, I approached Alice, she moved very quickly, I followed but at a slower pace.

"Bella…Isabella!" I heard Carlisle yet again, he was ignoring Eleazar, was that a wise move for him?

Before I knew it, my hands were behind my back, and Emmett was crushing my wrists.

"Isabella" Carlisle whispered, my name sounding like a seductive rude word on his tongue, it bought me crashing down, I snapped out of my trance, Emmett realising that I was submissing, let go of my wrists, I moved closer to Alice, took one look at Alexis…

"Oh god…" I stammered.

I ran upstairs to mine and Carlisle's bedroom, I wasn't sure what bought out the animal in me, all I can remember last was having Esme pinned to the floor after threatening to take my daughter, I could not have that, maybe vampires could be damned?

I heard a light knock on the door, but didn't respond, I didn't want to see the disapproving looks from my mate, he would surely leave me now and take Lexi, I was very much a danger to her, I saw this now.

Walking in anyway, I turned away from my mate as he sat on the bed beside me. I didn't flinch as he placed his arms around my waist, pulling me against him, I wanted…no, needed his comfort but was just so ashamed of myself.

As he started to stroke my hair, I sighed, "You can leave me if you like, I don't deserve you or Lexi or this amazing family"

I felt Carlisle stiffen, "Why do you doubt me, Isabella?" He purred.

"I don't doubt you, I doubt me" I told him.

"You are an amazing mother, you got carried away, you were scared and threatened…"

"I wasn't scared, I actually wanted to kill"

"And you think I don't sometimes?" He asked.

"For a moment I wanted to kill our daughter, is that not enough to make you take her from me?"

"Actually, I was starting to get scared" He laughed.

I moved away from him, I turned to look into his eyes, "What does that mean?"

"If you didn't start wanting to kill our daughter soon, I was going to really worry"

"YOU WHAT!" I yelled

Carlisle sighed, then with vampire speed, he had me pinned to our bed, looking me in the eye, "Your not a normal newborn, Isabella, you were so calm when Lexi is near you, I was worried because you didn't want to drink from her, now I know that you are special, and your mine, and I love you"

I looked my mate in the eye, sighed deeply.

"Isabella" He whispered, his lips at my ear, I could feel him breathing, it made me feel calm, he had this amazing talent of keeping me calm.

"**Mother doesn't know where love has gone, **

**She says it must be youth **

**that keeps us feeling strong,**

**See it in her face, that's turned to ice"**

I smiled as Carlisle sung to me, he had the voice of a god and it always managed to calm me, it was almost as if his voice was meant for me as well as the rest of him;

"**And when she smiles**

**She shows the lines of sacrifice"**

I sighed contently as I felt my body relax under Carlisle, he was whispering the song into my ear, I felt my hands under his shirt, feeling his body, needing to feel him close to me.

"**And now I know what they're saying**

**When the sun begins to fade**

**And we made our love on wasteland**

**And through the barricades"**

As he continued to sing to me, I took his top off, twisting us so I was straddling him, I looked down into his golden eyes, the eyes I fell in love with four years ago, the eyes I dreamed every night, when I was human, that I could look into like this, and see the love given back to me.

"**Father made my history**

**He fought for what he thought **

**Would set us somehow free**

**He taught me what to say in school **

**I learned it off by heart**

**But now that's torn in two"**

I now had my own top off, Carlisle stroking my body, he then cupped by breasts, it was as if he was measuring them, I sighed in utter delight, his hands on my body was like heaven. He started to work on my jeans, once the button and zip were down, I moved to help him remove them.

"**And now I know what they're saying**

**In the music of the parade**

**We made our love on wasteland **

**And through the barricades"**

Undoing his jeans, Carlisle buckled his hips to allow me to remove his jeans and boxer shorts, we were going to have a spiritual release of sexual tension. I wanted to feel his body moving inside me every which way, I wanted to feel every kiss and every touch, it was something my body was now aching for, I could feel my arousal starting to show, I could smell it.

"**Born on different sides of life**

**We feel the same**

**And feel all of this strife**

**So come to me when I'm asleep**

**We'll cross the line**

**And dance upon the street**

**And now I know what they're saying**

**When the drums begin to fade**

**We made our love on wasteland**

**And through the barricades"**

Carlisle flipped us again, looking down into my eyes, my still red, newborn eyes, I felt as if he was looking into my soul, at that point, I realised that I was not a soulless creature, I was only reacting in instinct. I heard a rip, he'd torn my underwear, I took a deep breathe, a breath not necessary, Carlisle also inhaled, but he took in my smell, not the air around him.

"**Oh, turn around and I'll be there**

**There's a scar through my heart**

**But I'll bare it again**

**I thought? We were the human race**

**But we were just another border-line-case"**

I inhaled deeply, I felt his hands roaming my body, his penis head at my entrance teasing my wetness, I buckled my hips to meet him, to tell him it was okay to carry on, I wanted him so much, his singing had calmed me, his body against mine, skin to skin was such a calming influence, I sometimes thought that being a newborn vampire would be a lot like being a newborn baby, and right at this moment, apart from the sex part, felt exactly like that, the calming of a soft voice, the closeness from body to body contact.

"**And the stars reach down and tell us**

**That there's always one escape**

**I don't know where love had gone**

**And in this trouble land**

**Desperation keeps us strong**

**Fridays child is full of soul **

**With nothing left to lose"**

Carlisle took a deep breath, coming down to kiss me, as he pulled back, he entered me, I sighed deeply, he placed the whole of his length inside of me before settling to allow me to adjust, I started moving my hips to let him know that he could continue, he started to move inside and out of me, I felt my chest getting heavy, my body going along with his, the pleasure signals expanding.

"**There's everything to go**

**And now I know what they're saying**

**It's a terrible beauty we've made"**

I looked at Carlisle when he said that line, my breathing heavy, even though it was not needed, he smiled at me, he and I both knew that our baby girl was not a 'terrible beauty' but a 'terrible miracle' I smiled back, "I love you" I whispered as he started to pound into me much harder, he let out a groan, the animalistic sex was far better then normal, this I had only just concluded, Carlisle placed his head in the crook of my neck, his breathing hot on my neck, making me feel my orgasm shooting closer.

"**So we make our love on? Wasteland **

**And through the barricades**

**Now I know what they're saying**

**As hearts go to their graves"**

I felt the added pressure build up as Carlisle pushed himself in harder and deeper, I started to shout out in ecstasy, "Fuck Carlisle, harder, harder!" he happily obliged, pushing me over the edge as my orgasm hit me hard.

"**We made our love on? Wasteland**

**And through the barricades" **

**Carlisle POV**

As Bella reached her peak, I felt her vampiric muscles milk me for all I was worth, I knew I had to finish the song before I was completely spent, squeezing my pelvic floor muscles, I stopped ejaculating mid flow as I managed to breath out my last two sentences.

"**We made our love on? Wasteland**

**And through the barricades" **

As I finished the last word, Bella had reached her second orgasm, that pretty much finished me, but instead of feeling the pleasure of filling up my mate, I felt an electric current run through my body, it made my orgasm much greater.

"Fuck, Bella!" I shouted. This was at almost the same point she let out the deafening scream of;

"Oh Carlisle, oh god!"

Once I was spent I rolled to the side of my gorgeous mate, she rolled onto her side, both of us panting, just looking each other in the eyes, Bella was the first to break the silence;

"What just happened?"

**A/N: So guys, what do you think? Too much? Too Little? **

**Also, Happy New Year! Hope you all stayed up to see Big Ben or something similar to that ring in 2011! ****J **

**More reviews mean more chapters! **

**Love you all!**


	31. The Legends and a Twist

**Loves Lust**

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Carlisle POV**

"_What just happened?"_

That same question was running through my own mind, it had felt like a jolt of electricity had run through my body, the one good thing was that Bella had also felt it, it had not been a bad jolt, on the other hand it was very pleasurable. It had never happened before so I would have to speak to Eleazar when we went back to our family.

The sex, as animalistic as it had been, was amazing, it reminded me of our first time making love, very similar but a lot rougher this time due to Bella's temperament and the fact that she was a less fragile being now.

I looked over my bride, she was still staring at me as if I had the answer, but this wasn't as easy as answering if someone had internal bleeding or a fractured skull, this was something I had never heard of before, even to humans, so I'd be damned if it had ever happened to vampires in the past.

"I don't know angel, there must be a reason for it, but I will have to consult Eleazar" I told her.

"You are not telling anyone about our sex life, Carlisle" Bella responded with a small smile.

"I'm not going to tell him the ins and outs love, but I need to know what just happened, I have no answer, and we all know how intelligent Eleazar is, he may well know the answer to this" I replied.

Bella simply nodded, she came closer and snuggled closer to me, I loved the feeling of our bodies touching, I remember the days before Alexis was born, if we didn't have work we would spend our mornings like this, simply talking, learning and laughing, there was the occasional episode of crying, from Bella of course, however, had I not been a vampire, I more then likely would have been crying too.

I kissed the top of Bella's forehead, taking in her smell, her deep floral smell that had made my son just as crazy as I was now. I couldn't help but release a small sigh as I thought of my first son, my first companion, we had turned him against us, he wanted to kill me and Bella, I was sure, he and Esme wanted to claim Alexis as their own.

"Carlisle?" Bella's soft voice bought me out of my trance.

"Sorry love" I said gently, holding her close.

From downstairs we heard the family laughing and joking, I was very glad that all the tension was now out of the air and everyone could now start to enjoy our day, I also heard Alexis and Alice in conversation, talking about shopping and clothes, Alexis pleading with her sister to have the elf outfit taken off, I had to laugh.

Bella laughed as well, "Our little girl is going to be a handful" She smiled.

"A lot like her mother then" I laughed.

Bella playfully slapped me, "That wasn't nice, Carlisle" She pouted playfully at me.

"Oh the puppy dog look, the only one who can do that and get away with it is my little daughter"

"Which one?" Bella smirked.

"Little Lexi of course" I replied.

Bella stretched, before standing, her body was beautiful, I had never seen anything like it in all my existence, her curves were in all the right places, and to be fair, I expected a ton of scarring, after the mess of Alexis' delivery but her body had formed back perfectly, like a goddess, I wanted to Take her again, but I was sure that we needed to spend Christmas with our family now. We'd already been gone an hour, so really we owed it to them to go downstairs.

I stood as well, reaching for my clothes that were not torn in our haste. Luckily my jeans and boxers were okay, my shirt was a different matter when it came to the buttons, I dressed quickly, as I turned toward our wardrobe to reach for a different shirt, Bella was dressed in a beautiful pair of straight cut jeans, festive t-shirt and red cardigan, she placed her feet into her fluffy slippers, I placed mine into my animated ones, bought by Alice two years ago, got a shirt, buttoned it up and turned to my angel.

"Lets go see our family" I smiled.

**Bella POV **

Once Carlisle and I were dressed, we walked downstairs to our family hand in hand, smiling and laughing. As we reached the living room, our family looked up, they were smiling as well, I laughed as my little girl started reaching for me, Alice put her onto the floor from her arms, slowly but surely we watched as Alexis stood and started to walk.

"Oh god, Carlisle, look!" I squealed

I heard Emmett, Jasper and Eleazar start to laugh.

"Oh grow up!" I spat.

I knelt down, wanting my baby to walk to me, she was wobbly, Alice got behind her in case she fell over, "Come on baby, come to mummy"

I saw Carlisle kneel beside me, "Come to Mummy and Daddy" He smiled.

I looked over and smiled, I looked back towards our daughter, who was laughing and giggling, wobbling slowly towards us, she seemed to be going a little faster then she needed to but it must have been excitement. Within minutes, Alexis fell into my arms, I scooped her up.

"Well done baby!" I laughed, Alexis was laughing too.

"Was that her first time?" Eleazar asked.

I noticed everyone was nodding, obviously no one had seen it so I was glad we didn't miss it, I expected her to crawl, not walk!

I looked up at Eleazar, "Can we ask you something…in private?" I asked.

Eleazar nodded, smiling.

I placed Alexis on to the floor, Alice, Rose, Kate, Carmen and Tanya all went onto the floor with toys for Lexi to play with, I then nodded at Carlisle, he stood as well and we followed Eleazar outside, we walked towards the outskirts, near the forest so there could be a chance we wouldn't be heard.

"Eleazar old friend, I rely on you a lot for answers, but something has just happened that needs answers, we were making love"

"We heard" Eleazar replied, a smile on his face.

If I had been human I would have blushed something fierce, I nudged Carlisle so he could finish asking.

"Yes, well, when we climaxed we both felt a great electrical current running through our bodies, we're not sure what happened, it made our orgasms a lot more powerful, but we're left confused as to what it means"

"Well, Carlisle, I have heard of this, there are old legends, legends I didn't believe existed up until you had young Lexi"

"What does Lexi have to do with it?" I asked.

"Well, there is an old legend about two types of Vampires, they're called succubus' and incubus'" He said.

I looked at Carlisle who shrugged, he must have been as confused as I.

"The legend says that the incubus and succubus are partners. The succubus takes the sperm from human males and gives it to her incubus partner. He then takes the sperm and uses it to impregnate human females though the children are born as spawn of demons. In the legends that have never been written only told by wise elders an incubus is capable of impregnating a succubus even though their bodies do not change and are stuck in time for eternity" Eleazar said.

"Well that explains Alexis, but not what that electrical current meant" I told him.

Eleazar smiled, almost as if he knew something I didn't. "Isabella" He smiled. "What you experienced was just that, the legend, and as we are well aware, Alexis is proof of such legend, I wouldn't be surprised if you've been impregnated again" He smiled.

"But we're both Vampires now, my body won't grow" I said, not really taking it in.

"It's been known to happen Isabella, and the body although it does not age or change, with a powerful being such as a vampire or hybrid the body may be manipulated into changing" Eleazar explained.

**Esme POV**

After the attack, after being told to leave, we did, but hid in the forest close to the house, we could still hear everything, I heard Bella tell Carlisle to take Alexis and leave, I heard them make love, which in all honestly made me cringe. Then I saw them come out, I nudged Edward who seemed to be dreaming. We listened as Eleazar explained the old legends, about hoe Alexis was proof of these legends existing, and how Bella could be pregnant again, I heard Edward growl just as I did.

"He impregnated her again?" He asked in shock, "Does he have no morals?"

"Calm son, maybe this will be our chance to attack, we needed something and this is perfect, we can attack soon"

"We left when Carlisle told us too, they'd be more prepared next time" Edward muttered.

"Look you want revenge, so do I"

Edward snaked his arms around my waist and I leant into him, "Tanya and Ciaus have nothing on you and I my darling" He smiled.

I turned to kiss him, "Those children will be ours, and we will exact our revenge on Bella and Carlisle, they deserve what's coming, I just hope Alice can warn them" I laughed, knowing better then to make a definite decision just in case Alice was looking out for mine or Edwards decisions.

We watched for a few more hours as the family enjoyed what was left of Christmas, up until they put little Alexis to bed, everyone going to their own rooms.

"I don't know why we can't just go taker her" Edward snarled.

"Because my love, Alexis is a special child, she will shout out using her mind, everyone would hear her, we need to be much more tactful" I told him, he started kissing my neck, I fell weak.

After that we made animalistic love all night, constantly, Edward and I made the right choice, leaving our partners, being together, no one would have worked it out, but they found each other and that was not the plan, and now with a baby involved, well, I wasn't going to stop.

**A/N: Short but sweet eh? **

**Just to clarify, Edward and Esme both left before Bella and Carlisle started their relationship, it may not have been officially over between Edward and Bella before her relationship with Carlisle but he HAD left. **

**Please read and review ****J**

**You guys are amazing! I love you!**


	32. Fight in the Forest

**Loves Lust**

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Bella POV**

Everything Carlisle had ever told me I knew to believe him, to me he was the voice of reason and intellect, which is why now, I can barely believe Eleazar is as smart as Carlisle said, I couldn't be pregnant again, Lexi was only biologically three weeks old, but physically an mentally more then a year old. She was also conceived when I was human, when my body could naturally change and grow, so this would be a whole new experience if I did happen to be pregnant again, not to mention Charlie might have a heart attack, two grandchildren so close together.

As I led in our bed, thinking to myself as Carlisle went for a shower, I sighed deeply, I was a vampire, this was virtually impossible, it couldn't be happening, it was hard enough with Esme and Edward wanting revenge and to care for a baby, surely we could not bring another child into this dysfunctional household.

**Carlisle POV**

As I stood under the spray of the shower, I thought about what Eleazar had said, pregnant again? That wasn't possible, her body would surely tear, it could not carry another child, Alexis was surely the only miracle I could manage? I made a mental note to myself to buy condoms…but then again, I doubted the rubber would hold against my venom.

After I washed down, I went into the bedroom to see Bella starring at the ceiling, she must surely be thinking the same as myself. I didn't think to put any clothes on, just jumped into bed next to her, the towel around my waist. She turned to face me.

"We cant bring another child into this world, Carlisle, not with Esme and Edward out on a revenge hype like they seem to be" She said softly.

I sighed, kissing my mates forehead, "Bella, if you are pregnant, we can deal with it, I'm just so sorry that I allowed this to happen"

"Oh no, Carlisle Cullen, you are not going on a guilt trip!" Bella yelled

"Calm, my love, you'll wake Lexi" I whispered.

**Eleazar POV**

As I listened to my friend and his mate talk, I thought to myself that they really were a pair of amazing vampires, they bought a hybrid into the world, now Bella could possibly be carrying something totally different. Yes, the legends had always referred to a human and Vampire, not a Vampire and a Vampire, but there are always exceptions to the rules.

Bella seemed to be a lot more concerned and stressed about this then Carlisle did, he had always remained calm under pressure of sorts though. The only thing we really needed to focus on right now was Bella and the baby, we could sort out Esme and Edward in time.

"Let Carlisle and Bella sort this out dear, come, lets hunt"

I nodded and with a sigh, followed my wife into the forest.

**Bella POV**

"Well, we need to sort the Esme and Edward problem out" I sighed.

Carlisle shook his head, "No dear, I will sort them out, Eleazar, Emmett, Jasper and I will deal with them, you need to be with Lexi"

I threw my hands up in the air, "What exactly can I do here? I need to help, it's not just your problem, Edward is my ex husband, it's my problem too, and I'm not risking our daughter"

"Exactly, Bella, don't you understand? You need to stay with the girls and care for Lexi, make sure Esme or Edward can't get their hands on her"

I sighed, I didn't like the idea of being left out of the action, then again I wasn't the only one, all the girls were too, "I feel like such a pest, Carlisle, I don't know, I'm going for a walk" I stood and walked towards the door, luckily I already had my tracksuit for running on.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Carlisle asked. "I could get Rose to look out for Lexi"

I shook my head, "It's okay darling, you rest, I need to think"

"Bella" Carlisle said, I turned to face him, "I love you, my angel"

I smiled, "I love you too"

With that I made to run downstairs and out of the door, into the forest. As I slowed down to a walk, I breathed in the air, there was so much to take in and fresh air had always helped me as a human. I walked through the forest at human speed, touching the bark of the tree's, hearing the birds sing, I could feel my throat burning, so I set of in a sprint to find some food, I found a deer within seconds of my print starting, I took careful stance and pounced, draining the animal.

I heard a twig break behind me, I spun around, saw nothing so starting walking a little closer towards the house now, I was convinced I could hear something in the forest, but now I just waned to go home, I'd been 'thinking' for a half hour, I wanted to get home and speak to my mate, something I should have done in the first place.

I sped up once I saw something flash past me, if I'd been human my heart would be pounding right now, I wasn't scared as such, but I was alone and that was enough to ensure a little fear.

I felt someone behind me, so I turned, teeth bared, I came face to face with my ex-husband.

"Edward, what that fuck?" I yelled

"I needed to speak with you, please Bella, don't push me away without hearing what I have to say, please?" He asked, it sounded so pathetic that I had to listen.

"Shoot" I replied.

"I'm still in love with you, Tanya was just to make you jealous, I want you and I to be a family, you, me and our daughter"

"She is Carlisle's daughter, not yours" I pointed out.

"Bella, I know she is mine, please don't stop me seeing my daughter"

"Your deluded, you know that? Really deluded!" I yelled, "Alexis is Carlisle's, if you looked closer at her when you abducted her then you would see that she looks just like him"

"How do I know you've not put contacts in her?"

"Yeah, because I like playing dress up with my daughter to the extent I want to change her appearance, if she was yours I would have told you, but she isn't so just drop it already"

Edward smiled, I knew it was not one of happiness, "Bella, your killing me here, you're my soul mate"

"I'm your singer, there is a difference"

"No, we're meant to be together, I will wait for you if I must"

"You'll be waiting an awful long time then" I could feel my temper rising, I wasn't sure whether it was newborn self warning me.

**Alice POV**

"_Bella, your killing me here, you're my soul mate"_

"_I'm your singer, there is a difference"_

"_No, we're meant to be together, I will wait for you if I must" _

"_You'll be waiting an awful long time then"_

_In that instance I saw someone else come out of the woods, pinning Bella to a tree, holding her tight by the throat. _

"_We know your dirty little secret Bella, what you've been doing with my husband" _

"_Ex husband" Bella corrected. _

_She was thrown to the floor, Edward sitting on her back, pulling her arms back, Esme came into vision, in front of Bella. _

"_Now I'm going to kill you and your unborn baby quickly, then proceed to take Alexis as my own" She smirked. _

"Alice! Alice!"

I looked over at Jasper, "Bella is in trouble, now" I whispered, I got up running to my bedroom door.

"CARLISLE, HELP!"

Of course I had no idea why I was yelling but it worked as he was in front of me in seconds.

"Bella is in trouble, Esme and Edward have her, they are going to kill her"

In that instant my father was out of my window running into the forest with Jasper following, I stayed behind to explain to everyone else before we all (except Rose who stayed to watch Lexi) followed in their direction.

**Carlisle POV**

Running through the forest with Jasper by my side I was getting angrier by the second, I could hear the laughter of my ex wife and son getting closer, Bella was also talking, screaming in fact, as I came into a clearing I saw them, not to mention red, seeing Edward holding Bella to the ground like that enraged me, I flew forward, tackling my son of my mate, once I was on top of him, looking down, I bought my fist down to his face before being pulled away, I instantly noticed my whole family there, Alice and Carmen holding Bella, Eleazar and Emmett holding on to me, Jasper, Tanya and Kate poised, ready to attack Esme.

I managed to shake off Eleazar and Emmett by promising I was calm, I went straight to Bella, kissing her lips with passion before turning back to my ex wife.

"What is this all about Esme? Can you not bear to see….your new guy didn't work out, so you've come to see if I will have you back?" I laughed, "Never, your dead to me!"

I heard a few gasps from behind me, I knew what I had just said wasn't me but I was so angry.

Esme skulked forward, "Oh my new man worked out just fine, he's more man then you'll ever be" She smirked, I felt my body crouch, ready for someone else even though I could not smell anyone new or hear anyone else. "He's been a great help to me"

Then…"Oh my god! You and Edward?"

"Your not as stupid as you seem, Carlisle"

"How long?" I heard Bella ask.

"For about a year before you got married" She smirked.

"You Bastard!" Bella yelled running for Edward, I could see perfectly each punch, kick and bite, had I been human I would've been seeing a blur.

"Shit" I muttered, "Alice, Carmen, Emmett and Jasper, get in there!"

I saw four figures rush past me, two restrained Bella and two restrained Edward, I noticed Bella had a crack across her face, I rished forward stroking it. "That'll heal love"

I turned back to Esme, "What do you want that is so important that your hurting the family you always claimed to love?"

"Our rightful daughter"

"Alexis is my daughter, not Edwards"

"Well your having another, so what is giving one to us for a peaceful life?"

I shook my head, I looked over to Bella who was trying to get over here to Esme, "They are my children, I will never give them up, not even for a life of peace"

"Prepare to die then" Esme smirked.

Before I knew it she had lunged forward, Emmett had let go of Edward to lunge forward, he threw Esme into a tree, everyone seemed reserved slightly, Esme flew towards me at the same time that Edward lunged for Bella, she was my priority, I lunged towards Edward, but of course, he saw me coming, turning to me, he soon had his arms around my neck, one hand pulling my hair back.

"Now deny me my daughter" He demanded of Bella pulling my hair back. "I will kill him"

Bella walked forward to where I was, she fell to her knees where I had been pushed too. "Don't give in" I demanded.

"But he will kill you Carlisle, I cant live without you"

"You know what to do, better yet, he can't even read your mind, just do what you need to do but don't give him our daughter"

**Bella POV**

I looked back at the group, they all shrugged, I didn't know what to do and here my mate lay in danger of death, I needed to do something, and the only thing I knew how to do was fight, so I turned to Esme who was close to me, lunged forward, grabbing her around the neck, forcing her to the floor.

Edward smiled, "Mate for a mate, Bella?" He asked.

I shook my head keeping my expression neutral, I sighed, "Let Carlisle go and I'll organise you to have access to Alexis" I told him.

"She's lying!" Esme hissed.

"I didn't carry on a year long affair with my own adoptive mother behind my fiancée's back Edward, take my offer, as it's the only one your getting" I told him.

Slowly but surely he let go of Carlisle, who ran to my side, he placed a hand on my shoulder, kissing my neck, and before I knew it I had pulled Esme's head straight off.

"What the fuck?" Edward yelled.

Of course now the scene was set he had not a chance of escaping as Jasper and Emmett grabbed him.

"Sorry son" I heard Carlisle whisper just before he nodded to Jasper and Emmett to rip his head off, just like Esme's it was taken clean off, Alice came forward with a lighter and lit the corpses, I fell back, Carlisle caught me.

"Lets go home to our daughter" I whispered.

Carlisle nodded, before lifting me up and following the others home, leaving the corpses of Edward and Esme Cullen burning in the forest.

**A/N: Bit fast for the killing? Well, never fear there is always something around the corner! **

**Love it? Hate it? **

**Reviews mean more chapters! ****J**

**Love you all!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	33. A&E trip

**Loves Lust**

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Rosalie POV**

It had been a good hour since the others had gone out, I was getting worried, was there something wrong with Bella? Could they not find her? Were they in trouble? I had to keep fighting the urge to go out and find them, I went into my fathers room, looked around at all the framed photos of them with Lexi, Lexi on her own and Carlisle and Bella before Lexi came along, some after the birth, others recently, I sighed, they were such a happy family unit, I walked through the bedroom into my little sisters room, she was breathing deeply as she slept a worry-free sleep, I looked around her room, Alice had decorated it, Carlisle adding a few bits as she went along whilst Bella was changing.

There were more photo's, some of Alexis and Bella, Alexis and Carlisle or all three of them, of course it lightened my heart to see pictures of all of us with Alexis in our arms when she was born, one of all of us kids, Carlisle certainly knew how to be a dad, there were teddy bears almost everywhere, some Eeyore, Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, stuffed animals, all the things a small child such as Alexis would appreciate.

I turned to face my sister as I heard her groan, a sign that she was getting thirsty, I went over to the mini fridge that Carlisle and Bella had installed into her room so they would not have to go too far when she got thirsty as she was so impatient. I pulled out a bottle of blood just as Lexi's heart rate increased, I turned around but she was not waking up, normally a humans increased heart rate meant they were awake, or waking up, I put the bottle by the fridge, picking up my sister, she was not longer groaning, she was limp, her little body convulsing.

"Lexis, Lexi, please, no" I whispered.

I ran downstairs with her, where I placed her onto some pillows I had bought from Carlisle and Bella's room, which I placed on the floor before settling down my sister, her body shaking, she was frothing at the mouth, I reached for my phone and started to type in Carlisle's number when my family walked through the door, Carlisle automatically looking at me with my phone to his daughter.

"Alexis!" He yelled as he stormed in.

**Carlisle POV**

I placed my daughter in the recovery position as Alice and Carmen held Bella, grabbing my phone I dialled 911.

"_911, What's your emergency?"_

"Ambulance now, my daughter, she's convulsing!"

"_Okay, what's your location and daughters age?"_

"It's the Cullen residence, on the edge of Forks. My daughter is…" I took a look at Alexis, she was only three weeks old, but looked so much older, although once she got to hospital I would need to give her real date of birth, "Three weeks old"

"What're you doing, Carlisle" I heard Bella whisper.

"_Okay Mr. Cullen, an ambulance is on its way, is your daughter breathing?"_

"Not properly, she is frothing at the mouth, it looks like an epileptic fit, I'm a doctor, I can handle the situation"

"_Dr. Cullen? Oh I should have made the connection. Okay well like I said ambulance is on its way, call us back if she gets worse" _

"Will do" I said, as I hung up.

"Carlisle, they won't believe she is only three weeks" Bella hissed.

"She is only slightly bigger then a three month old" I whispered. "She could just be a big baby" I watched as my daughter continued to convulse, much more aggressively now.

I heard Bella and Alice let out a sob, Rose sat in the corner being held by Emmett, the others all stood by the door.

"Ambulance is here" Eleazar said sharply, opening the door allowing two paramedics in.

"Dr. Cullen, sorry to see you in these circumstances" One of the paramedics I recognised as Keeley said to me before she rushed over to Alexis.

The other paramedic, Martin, stood with me, "Dr. Cullen" He nodded, "While Keeley works on your daughter, can I take some information, name, date of birth, all that stuff, you know the drill"

I took a deep breath, "Her name is Alexis, she was born on the 12th of December, myself and her mother was not around at the time she started to convulse, my daughter, Rose was" I said, wishing I could cry.

Martin moved toward Rose, she stood, Emmett's arms around her, "Can you tell me what happened, Rose?" Martin asked.

Rose nodded, "Carlisle and Bella had gone for a romantic walk as we live close to the forest, they find it soothing, they asked me to watch Lexi, I was just making her up a bottle up, as she wakes every three hours from sleep on the dot, I took it upstairs, I walked into Carlisle and Bella's bedroom as it is the only way to get to Lexi's room, I could hear something…I ran in, she was shaking, I bought her down here, grabbing those pillows on my way, as I went to grab my phone, Bella and Carlisle walked in, that's about it" She was shaking, a human trait many in shock resemble.

**Rose POV**

I can't believe I lied a little bit, but I had to, the human façade and all. I just watched as Lexi was having a needle inserted, a cannula, I only knew that as Carlisle was teaching Bella this stuff before she started at the hospital, she then removed the needle, but the tube stayed in place, I was so glad she was human and could bleed, the lady paramedic then placed a syringe to the tube, explaining it was water, then as that went through she placed something in she called Diazepam, a muscle relaxant. I looked over at Jasper, his eyes dark.

"Alice, take Jasper out" I whispered so the paramedics wouldn't hear.

**Carlisle POV**

I was proud of my little girl, not really for lying but for being brave, I knew she was scared, she even started to shake, I knew all this was very melodramatic but we sort of had to be, I looked over at Bella who ran into my arms, she couldn't say anything, she wasn't sure what was happening, even me, a doctor was a little confused.

Lexi seems to have stopped convulsing thanks to the drugs.

"We're taking her to the hospital, she needs more tests, who would like to come in the Ambulance, Mum?" Martin asked.

Bella shook her head, "I will get some stuff for her, can Carlisle go?"

"Course" Martin smiled. "Come on dad"

As I left with Martin, Keeley and Lexi, I looked back, Bella was talking to Alice, I could hear two cars starting up in the garage, then Bella went upstairs with Alice.

I jumped into the back of the Ambulance, Lexi's hand was limp, I held it, taking in her scent, thankfully Martin came in the back with me.

"Unlucky night doc?" He asked

"How can a healthy baby suddenly start convulsing like that?" I asked.

"You're the doctor, you tell me, she looks a little bigger then three weeks" Martin noted.

"Yeah, she was a big baby" I smiled.

"Your brave, Doctor Cullen, I'd be screaming if it was my kid"

I shrugged, "I suppose I see a lot with parents coming into A&E, screaming, I don't want to be that parent"

"I understand what you mean, so any medical history?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Any family history?" He asked.

I swallowed, my father had been epileptic, naturally he was long gone by now. "Her grandfather had epilepsy" I said.

Martin nodded, I was relieved to see the hospital coming up. I could also hear my Mercedes and Emmett's jeep behind us, everyone was following, I smiled inside.

Once at the A&E entrance, I walked next to the trolley that Alexis was on, the transferred her to a bed and handed over to the nursing staff, my family entered minutes later, as I tried to hide a nurse walked over to take her observations.

"Dr. Cullen?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my daughter" I said shortly, "I know I said I'd bring her in, but well…we've been busy"

She smiled sympathetically, "Let me just do her observations, what's her name?"

"Alexis" Bella chocked out. I had forgotten she was there for a moment, I wrapped my arm around her, placing my face in her hair, smelling her sweet scent.

"Alexis?" I heard the nurse ask, "I'm just going to put a cuff around your arm, it's going to get tight, but it will become loose quickly after, I promise"

We all knew she was making a promise to an unconscious baby, but it was soothing all the same, as I watched the monitor, holding Bella close, we both gasped when her blood pressure came up, it was 208/165, her pulse was 180, the nurse immediately ran to get a ECG machine to monitor her heart, she asked us all to wait outside, as a doctor I had done this a lot, I just wished it had never happened to someone close to me, and now here I was being ushered away from my own daughter, who's heart appeared to be failing.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, sobbing dryly.

"Your sister is very unwell, Alice" I replied.

Bella was shaking in my arms, I asked Rose and Emmett to take her for a bit of fresh air. Jasper went out to the car, he had bought some thermos' of blood, just in case. Once Bella had gone, I sighed, Alice came up and wrapped herself around me, Eleazar clapped my shoulders.

"She'll be okay, my friend" He whispered.

"Never try to fool a doctor, Eleazar" I said with a small smile.

Within seconds I heard the crash alarm, doctors and nurses alike running to the cubicle the alarm was coming from, I watched in slow motion as a nurse grabbed the resus trolley, then I realised with a heart sinking that the crash alarm was coming from my daughters cubicle.

"Alexis!" I yelled. Alice and Eleazar held me back as I went to rush into the cubicle, I finally broke away, "I've lost one child tonight, I will not loose another" Alice fell into Carmen's arms as I ran into the cubicle, a doctor was pumping my daughters chest as carefully as he could, I saw she had been intubated. My dead heart stopped in my chest, I wasn't sure what I was doing, but all I knew was that I was now in doctor mode.

"Dr. Cullen, please just wait outside" A nurse asked as she touched my shoulder.

"No way, move aside" I growled as the doctor I now recognised to be one of my juniors stepped aside to allow me to continue compressions. "Come back to me baby" I whispered, I climbed up on top of the trolley, pumping down, nurses gasping, I knew I was being too rough, but Alexis was a hybrid, she was stronger then your average baby.

I could hear the commotion from outside as Bella had come back in and Alice told her what was going on, she screamed, but that made me more determined. I gave three good compressions before;

"We have rhythm, get her up to ICU now!" My junior commanded as they rushed my baby from my side to the ICU, I saw Bella, she dry sobbed as she ran into my arms, I cradled her.

"You saved her" She whispered.

I nodded. "I saved her"

**A/N: Little more drama, is little Lexi an epileptic or had something been given to her? We will find out soon enough! **

**Yay to Carlisle for saving her ****J real hero **

**Lexi is more human then vampire, the only vampire traits she has is telekinesis, healing, thirst for blood. Other then that she is human…just thought I'd get that in before someone asked lol**

**Love you guys! **


	34. Alexis the Healer

**Loves Lust**

_Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife._

**Carlisle POV**

"Although we'd not been together long, we knew we were in love and that we wanted you, I was shocked and scared, your mother held me together, I suppose it's now my turn to do that for her, but how Lex? How do I make your mother feel better?"

I had been sitting in the Intensive Care Unit with Alexis for the past eight hours, it was now half eleven in the morning, Bella had gone home with everyone else to rest, but I refused to leave my daughter, her blood pressure and heart rate still being high there was always the risk of another crash, I hadn't let any other nurse or Doctor come into the room, I knew I was maybe being the over protective father but I wanted my little girl to be safe and if that meant 24/7 bedside vigilance then so be it.

"You know Lexi, when we found out your mum was pregnant with you, we came to work and she met a man called Bert, he was a patient of mine, he had a serious medical problem, he knew it would cause him to pass away, your mum went and saw Bert, she told him about you, we came up with your name thanks to his suggestions, if you were a boy, we were even going to name you after him, he gave your mother the courage, we were both scared, we'd never heard of a human having a vampires baby before" I sighed.

I took her limp hand, watched as the ventilator breathed for her.

"When you were born, you were the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen, and you were mine, but I couldn't give you cuddles, I wanted your mother to have the first cuddle, it had always been the plan, but your mum became so poorly after that I felt it ungentleman like to not let her have the first cuddle"

She was so lifeless, it killed me to see her like this.

"When I was younger, and that was a very long time ago, a lot of parents may say they are ancient, but I really am Lexi, your daddy is three hundred and sixty years old, I've seen so much, did so much and I hope for you to have the same experiences as me, I loved and lost, all my friends and my mum and dad passed away so long ago, I came from a city in England, London it's called, and when you get better, you, me and Mummy are going to London, we're going to see where Daddy grew up"

I'd seen many a parent do this, talk to their child, tell them things that are so insignificant that they won't remember, my Lexi would, and I would share the memories over and over if I had to.

"Mummy was born here, in Forks, bit boring really, she is only twenty one, I suppose that's the advantage with being a Vampire, you truly never age, I was twenty three when I was changed, the 1600's were a rough time, but I had Esme a few years later, I know she was different now to how she was now, I was alone for many years, your brother, Edward, he was first to join my family, strapping bloke, played the piano like Beethoven himself. Master"

I smiled as I remembered how Edward played his piano, something not even I could master, not as well as he could over all the years I have been alive, it had not been my passion, learning and healing was my passion.

"He had a power as well, your brother Edward, he could read your thoughts as you thought them, he was so gifted, I loved him so much Lexi, but he passed away as well" I let out a dry sob, "I can't loose another child tonight sweetheart, I can't loose another child ever, you need to come back to me, as Daddy has so much planned, we're going to London, we'll go to the carnival in the summer, even Disneyland, anywhere and everywhere baby girl"

**Bella POV**

My husband was a wreck, I had come back to the hospital, I could not rest at home, I had been sitting outside of Lexi's room for a good half hour listening to the stories, my dead heart aching, Carlisle was being so strong in front of us, but he didn't know how, he was a broken man who was being left to pick up the pieces, I could no longer allow him to do that, I opened the door.

"You know, you shouldn't bride children to do what you want them to, it turns into a bad habit" I whispered, walking in, shutting the door, I went over to Carlisle, sat in the chair next to him, holding his hand. "You need to let the nurses and Doctors care for her, you're a parent at this moment in time, not a Doctor, your just plain old Carlisle Cullen"

Carlisle faced me, he was still holding our daughters hand, "I don't want to be plain old Carlisle Cullen, I need to be a Dad, a Doctor, a Husband, a support if not all those, I need to care for my daughter, I have failed so far, and I'll be damned if I will fail some more"

"I once told you that you could never be damned, and I was right, you are being all of those things and we have been selfish, your entitled to be upset" I whispered.

"Why our baby? Why our girl? Its NOT FAIR!" He screamed the last two words, standing up, pacing the room, I looked at Lexi, taking in her scent, I stroked my stomach where our second baby resided. I turned when I heard strong dry sobs, I turned to see my usually calm and collected Husband leaning against the windowsill, sobbing.

I walked over, holding him around the waist. "When did you last hunt?" I asked.

"Two days ago, I'm fine, did you hunt?" He strained.

"Yes, look Carlisle, your being all those things you listed and more, but your only human, and don't give me that look, you know what I mean, your letting us all grieve and be upset, it's okay, I know your upset over Edward, and I know you don't want to loose Lexi, but you're an amazing father, you have five upset children at home, one of which is seeing you stopping the nurses doing their job, Carlisle, you need to be a dad to more then one person, your five children at home, your one daughter here, and our unborn baby in here" I took his hand where he started to rub my stomach, he then fell to his knees, kissing my stomach.

"I love you so much, Isabella" He whispered.

I went down onto my knees with him, holding his face, his eyes showed the pain of a thousand losses.

"My father would have loved you, it's only a shame we're so many years from my time"

"I heard you telling Lexi about when you were younger, Carlisle, I have never loved you more then I do right now, but you need to let the nurses in, please, be a dad and a husband, you don't need to be a doctor"

He nodded gently, as I looked at the door and smiled to the nurse and doctor on the other side, they had asked me to go and make him see sense.

As the nurse and doctor walked in, checked Alexis over, the came over to us, at which point Carlisle was dry sobbing against my neck, the doctor, a friend of Carlisle's placed his hand on Carlisle's shoulder.

"She is a fighter, Carlisle, out of the woods, she will be okay" He smiled then left, the nurse shortly after.

**Carlisle POV**

"She's going to be okay?" I said, shock going through my whole system, "She is really going to be okay!" I jumped up and ran over to my daughter, "Come to me baby, come to daddy" I was so relieved. I could hear Bella laughing behind me.

I looked at her, her chocolate brown curls down to just above her waist, her gleaming red eyes fixed on me, her smile, laugh, everything about her, I ran over, scooped her up, spinning her around, laughing myself.

**Bella POV**

As Carlisle scoped me up, spinning me around, I knew we would be okay, "Yes, baby, and you saved her" I smiled.

"I saved her, she is going to be okay!" Carlisle laughed.

"You and your daughter, eh?" I heard a voice speak from the door and smiled as I saw the lovable shape of Emmett there, I rushed over to hug him, "I'm so pleased, in fact, we all are" He smiled.

Then Alice, Rose, Jasper, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate and Tanya all walked in, they all hugged us, Carlisle seemed to be too shocked for words as he went back to Alexis' side.

"Who'd have thought it, Carlisle Cullen, having a melt down" Emmett laughed.

We all laughed along with him, I looked over at Alexis' monitor, her blood pressure was now normal as was her heart rate, the drug induced coma most definitely helped, as well as the ventilator.

Alice hugged me, as Rose went over to hug her father, he gracefully hugged her back, I smiled at Alice.

"Thanks Bella, you bought our dad back"

"Hey I was missing my mate, Alexis and little one here their father as well" I smiled.

Alice kissed my cheek as she went over to her father who held her as well, it was such a touching scene. I looked over to Eleazar, he smiled before coming over and embracing me, "Thank you Eleazar, you've been a great strength"

"Don't thank me, thank Alexis" He said simply.

I turned to face him, "Pardon"

"Thank Alexis, she may be unconscious, but this is her doing"

I turned to my daughter, smiling, "Thank you, Alexis"

"_It's okay Mummy, I was scared but needed all of you" _

I held my breath, then smiled. My little girl was back.

**A/N: Bit of touching family action ****J oh I'm such a softy. So glad this is a vampire fic, that would so never happen in real life. **

**More to come, keep the reviews coming J **

**Love you all!**


	35. She's okay, She's okay!

**Loves Lust**

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Emmett POV**

Ever since Carlisle and Bella had been told that Lexi would be fine, they seemed a lot more settled, Carlisle even came home for an hour to rest, although Vampires didn't sleep, we still had the ability to get mentally tired, and if anyone Carlisle deserved it, we all took four hour shifts at the hospital, sitting with Lexi, telling her stories, she remained on the ventilator until such a time that she would wake up, all the equipment was here, the equipment to extubate and re-intubate if needed. I had been here two hours already, couldn't get enough of telling Lexi about my family;

"I was stupid back then sis, I thought I was strong enough to take on the world, I was one of the most well known chaps in town for my strength and passion of fighting. One night I went into the forest, I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I came across a bear, a very large bear, bigger then any I had seen before. It started attacking me, I knew I had to move or be dead but I couldn't escape. I lay flat, stopped breathing, and pretended like I was dead, I had been told once that bears stop attacking humans if they think your dead"

I know what Carlisle meant now, you didn't want to sit in silence and while there was just the two of you, you wanted her to know you, I definitely wanted my sister to know that I could protect her.

"The bear left after a while, but I was very injured, near to death, that's when Rose and Daddy found me"

I shuddered, the thought that for years I had referred to Carlisle as Dad or well…Carlisle and now I was calling him Daddy, that sounded weird.

"Daddy turned me into a vampire because that was the only thing that could have saved me"

"_Why didn't Daddy turn me?"_ She asked.

I looked at her, "I don't know Lexi, your half and half, I'm not sure how effective it would be, plus, if it did work there would be people who would be really mad, because immortal children are not allowed"

"_What sort of people?"_

"The Volturi, they are like royalty in our world, a long time ago, and I mean a very long time ago, there were wars all over America, vampires fighting for territory, a newborn vampire, like Mummy, is thirsty for blood all the time, Mummy is special however, she does not have this crazy blood lust. But anyway, nomads, untrained vampires, they started building armies, they changed everything, from the local postman to the most crazy convicted felon"

I sighed as I remembered back, I was only a newborn then myself, I remember it like it was yesterday with this damn vampire memory.

"They even changed children, children a little older then you of course, the Volturi were not happy, immortal children were powerful, they were also a risk, a danger, so Aro, who is like our king, he destroyed them all and their makers, it was messy, but that's why Daddy couldn't change you, first your already half vampire and secondly he wouldn't risk your life like that"

"_Emmett" _

"Yeah sis?"

"_I was given something funny in a bottle"_

I looked at her and tried to work out what she had meant, "What do you mean Lex?"

"_I was waking up for a bottle, was about to cry when someone, a dark figure had put a bottle in my mouth, it wasn't blood, it was milk, but it tasted different from milk I had tried before, I tried to stop drinking it but they got it into me" _

As I was about to answer a doctor walked in.

"Mr. Cullen?" He smiled, "How is your sister doing?"

"Yeah, she's good doc, listen, did you do any drugs tests?" I asked.

"Yes, that is what I've come in to talk about, is your father or mother around?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Bella will be here in half an hour to take over, but you can tell me if you like?"

The doctor took a good look at me, "I think we had better wait for your mother to come up, I'm afraid its serious"

"What do you mean, serious, please doc, this is my sister" I sighed.

"It appears she had been given anti-freeze" The doctor said slowly.

My head swam, my baby sister could have died because some idiot had given her anti-freeze, at that moment, Bella come rushing through the door.

**Bella POV**

Okay, I'm going mad, surely, that can't be right, the only person who deals with the anti-freeze is Rosalie, and she would never hurt her sister or her family. This had to be someone out of the family, I had come up early to relieve Emmett, now I wish I hadn't. Taking out my phone, I typed a message;

_Come to the hospital now. Need you. Love you. Bella xx_

Once my phone was back in my pocket, I walked through the doors to Lexi's room, facing the doctor and a very angry looking Emmett.

"How in the hell did she get anti-freeze in her system?" Emmett asked.

I shushed him, "What do you mean?" I asked.

The doctor sighed deeply, I could tell he wanted to try and help us but at the moment the only thing I had on my mind was that my baby was poisoned.

"Mrs. Cullen, it seems as if Alexis was given it through a feed, it was in her food channels, this is serious I'm afraid, I will need to liaise with Social Workers to make a plan that will help Alexis recover safely"

"No, your not taking my daughter from me!" I screamed, Emmett came over to me, holding me, just as the door opened.

"Surely, Doctor Keates, there is another way to handle this" I heard my husband from the door.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm afraid you know the score on this"

"Yes, but we would never harm our daughter, she is a miracle child, I was always told I could never have children, so you can imagine my shock when Alexis came along"

"Naturally, but Carlisle, this needs to go through the proper channels"

"Come on, John, you need to understand, I think I know who has done this, and they are not in the country anymore, they ran, my ex-wife was very angry that I got with someone young and that we had a baby, something she had always wanted, Alexis is totally safe now"

I looked at Carlisle, Emmett still holding me as I shook with anger, and thirst at being so close to a human. This seemed almost impossible, of course, Carlisle would now he could not use his doctors influence to avoid normal protocol.

"Well at least let the Social Workers come and assess your home, make sure it is safe for Alexis"

"It isn't like she can get up and drink the anti-freeze herself!" I spat

"I assure you, I don't mean that Mrs. Cullen"

"Then what are you saying? That I feed my children anti-freeze?"

"No, Mrs. Cullen, please listen"

I looked at him, my throat burning, "I'm sorry, Emmett I need air"

Emmett nodded, looking towards his father, who also nodded, he led me out so I could feed.

**Carlisle POV**

I could not believe my ears, this Doctor, who I had trained, who had looked up to me, actually believed I would harm my daughter, yes, I would let Social Workers into my home, but I will not allow them to stop us seeing Lexi. Then Bella started to get angry, her eyes flashing blood red, thankfully she asked Emmett to take her out for air.

"Please, John, I will allow the Social Worker to assess our home, I have no idea how Lexi got the anti-freeze in her system, the only person who deals with that is my daughter, Rosalie, she is a mechanic whiz" I looked over at my little girl, "But she would never harm her sister…none of us would" I added.

"Carlisle, you taught me, I look up to you, and I feel awful for this happening, but one thing you always told me was to follow my heart, and Alexis is a three week old baby, she had a seizure, and although there is family history of epilepsy I need to be sure, her scans came up normal, also I don't see many three week olds have such a…well, the cardiac arrest, she shouldn't have lived through that, but somehow you managed to get sinus rhythm, it doesn't make sense"

"I've been a doctor for a long time John, and I know how to bring a baby back from the brink of death"

"But another three week old child would not have survived a cardiac arrest that severe, and you did it without breaking her ribs!" John exclaimed.

"What, so what does that mean?" I asked.

"It's all very strange, good of course, but strange"

"John, I am this towns most respectable doctor, of course it is in doubt about my skills as a father, but Alexis is strong, like myself"

"_Daddy please, remove this tube"_

At the same time, myself and John looked at Alexis, for a moment I thought he had heard her, but it wasn't until I noticed her increased heart rate, she was waking up!

"You need to extubate, John, the longer she remains on the ventilator, the longer she will become dependant on it" I told him.

"Carlisle, I have never had to extubate a baby before, I'm not competent!"

"Then allow me"

"Carlisle, I can't do that, your not her doctor"

"Yeah, I get it, I'm her dad, but if you don't extubate, then I will"

John simply nodded, I took that as a yes, I moved towards my little girl, she was starting to move despite being sedated, as I approached her I deflated the cuff which was holding the tube in place, thankfully she maintained heart rate and oxygen saturation levels, I slowly started to remove the tube, as it came out she started coughing, I grabbed a oxygen mask, placing it over her face, within minutes she calmed, I smiled, although I knew we still had a while to go, all I cared about was that my little girl would soon be coming home.

**A/N: Another chapter down. Next one will be the social worker visit, what wonders will she come across in the Cullen Household? Only time will tell. **

**Reviews are welcome! ****J **

**Love you all!**


	36. Fighting the System

**Loves Lust**

Summary: Bella and Edward had just married in a lavish Wedding, but now Bella was getting some strange feelings for Edwards dad, Carlisle, not realising he shares these feelings as well. Will the two ignore the lust and passion between them or will they act behind the backs of their husband and wife.

**Carlisle POV**

My little girl was coming home, Bella had gone to the hospital with Rose, they were going to sit with her until her tablets came up and Bella had signed the release papers. I was thrilled, the last two days Lexi really improved, she was definitely a fighter, she will make a brilliant immortal when the time come to change my gorgeous daughter.

I had to stay home and await the social worker, who was due in just a few minutes, I ran around the house ensuring all was in place and everyone knew not to let their vampire sense's get the better of them, I knew they wouldn't, but this visit was so very important to Bella and I.

I could hear Alice getting very excited upstairs over this new artist she had discovered, Jasper and Emmett were down with me talking about Alice's excitement.

"Well Jas, she is good"

"Yes, but Alice seems to be having some sort of mind orgasm over her"

Within seconds Alice bounded downstairs, ipod in hand, she looked at her husband and brother before settling on me.

"I found your song, the song for your wedding!" She screeched.

"Alice, the wedding isn't until March, we're not even on new years eve yet"

"New years eve is tomorrow, come on Carlisle, just hear it! Please!"

"Carlisle, she isn't going to relent, you know that" Jasper said, earning a glare from his wife.

"Okay Alice, place it in the docking system"

"This is the first of two, okay?"

I nodded, pointing to the docking system.

She happily complied as this musical voice started to sing;

**We were both young, when I first saw you.I close my eyes and the flashback starts-I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.I see you make your way through the crowd-You say hello, little did I know...That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-And I was crying on the staircase-begging you, "Please don't go..."And I said...**

I sat in the armchair smiling to myself, my leg tapping up and down really liking this song.

**Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is 'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,It's a love story, baby, just say I sneak out to the garden to see keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-So close your eyes... escape this town for a little , Oh.**

I looked over at Alice who was smiling from ear to ear, happy I was enjoying it, I laughed as she gave me her 'I told you so' look. I really thought this song had nailed it.

**Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -but you were everything to me-I was begging you, "Please don't go"And I said...Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is 'll be the prince and I'll be the 's a love story, baby, just say yes-Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to love is difficult, but it's 't be afraid, we'll make it out of this 's a love story, baby, just say , Oh.I got tired of if you were ever coming faith in you was fading-When I met you on the outskirts of I said...Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.I keep waiting, for you but you never this in my head, I don't know what to think-He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.I love you, and that's all I really know.I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dressIt's a love story, baby just say... , Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.'cause we were both young when I first saw you**

As the song finished, Alice paused the ipod, I looked at my daughter, "You are amazing Alice" I told her.

"Wait Carlisle, I told you that was one of two, you'll like the second one, I've seen it, in fact it's the one you pick"

"Sometimes, Alice Cullen, you can be far too much for me to keep up with" I laughed as she started scrolling through the songs playing the second song;

**You were in college working part time waitin' tablesLeft a small town, never looked backI was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**

I smiled to myself, now I recognised this song, Bella had made me listen to it the night before Lexi went into hospital, I even considered it for the wedding.

**I say "Can you believe it?As we're lying on the couch?"The moment I can see , yes, I can see it you remember, we were sitting there by the water?You put your arm around me for the first made a rebel of a careless man's careful are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

I had started to sing along, I heard the front door open and saw my love walk in with our daughter, I got up, walked over to her, picking Alexis up, kissing her, then giving her to Rose, I bought Bella to the middle of the living room, she was about to question but I needed to save the answer;

"**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,And there's a drawer of my things at your learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,You say we'll never make my parents' we got bills to pay,We got nothing figured out,When it was hard to take,Yes, yes, this is what I thought about."**

Bella looked up at me, smiling as we danced and I sung to her, I held her close, I signalled for Rose to bring Lexi over, as she did, I scooped up my daughter, holding her in between myself and her mother.

"**Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?You put your arm around me for the first timeYou made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been you remember all the city lights on the water?You saw me start to believe for the first timeYou made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been , oh, ohAnd I remember that fightTwo-thirty AMAs everything was slipping right out of our handsI ran out crying and you followed me out into the streetBraced myself for the "Goodbye"'cause that's all I've ever knownThen you took me by surpriseYou said, "I'll never leave you alone."You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the waterAnd every time I look at you, it's like the first timeI fell in love with a careless man's careful daughterShe is the best thing that's ever been mine."Hold on, make it lastHold on, never turn backYou made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mine.(Hold on) Do you believe it?(Hold on) Gonna make it now.(Hold on) I can see it,(Yes, yes) I can see it now."**

"Well, isn't this a lovely sight"

I froze when I heard an familiar voice, kicking myself for not smelling her, I turned to see Amelia Byrnes, she was a well known social worker, I had dealt with her on many different occasions, and to say we 'got off on the wrong foot' would be an understatement. She thought that I was 'gods gift to women' and I thought she was a 'pig faced old trout' although being the gentleman that I was, I would never say that to her face. I held Bella and Lexi close.

"Dr. Cullen, how interesting" She smiled.

"Please come in" I smiled.

Amelia walked into the living room, I moved over to the ipod, switching it off, all my children sat on the floor, wanting to be there for support, Bella and myself sat in the armchair, facing Amelia, who was in the armchair, staring at my children.

"Who do we have here then, Dr. Cullen?" She asked, eyes going to all four of my elder children.

"These are my elder, adopted children, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper" I told her as all four smiled and said 'hello' as I said their names.

"And do they need to be here?"

"You are here to discuss their baby sister, I'm not going to stop them if they want to be here" I told her simply.

**Bella POV**

I didn't like this, my little girls fate rested in the hands of this woman, I was meant to rely on her to tell me that myself and Carlisle were good parents, I was glad the others were around as they could be the proof of Carlisle's care and attention. I looked at this woman as she met my eyes, which were still red from my still being a newborn, not a bright blood red but still red.

"Mrs. Cullen, I am Amelia Byrnes, I am a social worker appointed by the hospital when there is a suspicion of Child Abuse, now I need to ask some questions to yourself, Husband and adoptive children, as well as look around, I hope that is okay with you"

She was not asking and I knew that, I simply nodded.

"Good, now Alexis was bought into the hospital after a seizure of sorts, however tests run ruled out such an event" She started, reading from her notebook, this was going to be a long day. "After arrival at hospital Alexis had a cardiac arrest in which your husband decided he was going to be doctor in charge, which was not only illegal for a doctor on his day off but could have compromised Alexis' care"

"Now wait a minute" Carlisle piped up. I saved my daughter so don't try telling me something I am already aware, look this is not about the seizure or the cardiac arrest, this is about the anti-freeze found in my daughters system, so question then leave if you will"

We all looked over at Carlisle, shock being the wrong word to describe what we were feeling at what had just happened, my tame husband, their tame father having an 'outburst', Amelia just shrugged, she turned to Alice, "Now your Mary Alice yes?" She asked.

"Just Alice" She replied.

"Okay then, Just Alice, can I ask from your point of view your fathers parenting skills and what you think of your step-mother?"

Alice nodded, I tensed, Carlisle placed an arm around my back, rubbing gentle circles as I bounced Alexis up and down.

"Without Carlisle I think I would have went down a quick spiral, when he adopted me I was way out of control, self harming in places that aren't pretty, hated everyone, didn't know the meaning of family, with Carlisle I grew to come out of my shell and accept myself for who I was, hyperactive at times but a generally loving person. Of course, Carlisle had Emmett and Rose and our other brother Edward who had recently and sadly died, his first wife, who passed after Edward, was a caring soul but she had some demons and problems, all of us kids have blossomed, especially since Bella joined us, she accepted us straight away as she was aware Carlisle was, at the time, unable to have children, finding out about Alexis was a shock to the system but we are so pleased."

Amelia wrote her notes nodding, "Yes, the first wife, Esme?"

Alice simply nodded.

Amelia then turned to Emmett, "Okay, how about you Emmett?"

"What can I say? I was a fighter, picked fights with many, almost killed many" He growled, "Carlisle told me I didn't need to be like that, that people can love and be a family, my real mum and dad didn't care, they left me out late so they could drink, gamble and do other stuff, I started by spending a few nights a week here, Carlisle worked a lot, Esme was a big influence, personally if it hadn't been for just Carlisle I would be rotting in a state prison, but since Esme's problems up until her death a few days back, Carlisle was the most attentive person I have ever come across, I know who I am, and Bella…well, she is just the most amazing, and she has made my dad happy, what more do you need?"

I smiled at this, Amelia noting down and then turning to Jasper smiled too, "Jasper, go ahead" She said gently.

"What can I say that hasn't already been said ma'am?" He asked, his Texan accent coming through.

"Well is there any reason why we would need to reconsider re-homing for your sister?"

"What the hell is she? A dog?" Rosalie piped up.

Amelia looking shocked turned to Rose, "Course not, Rosalie, but we need to see how you children felt and whether anyone would harm this innocent child"

"Oh to hell with it, we all know who did it! She just can't face a trail cause she took the cowards way out!"

"Rose" Carlisle whispered.

"What Carlisle, I won't let her do this, we've all been split from horrible families but families the same, and we won't let the social workers take our sister!"

**Carlisle POV **

Although what Rose had was a valid point there was also something else there, her maternal instinct, the threat of anyone harming or removing someone she loved more then Emmett.

"No one is trying to take Alexis, they are just routine questions" I stood to face my fuming daughter who also stood.

"Leaving me till last? It's in her notes I'm sure, that I'm the one who deals with the cars, thus far, dealing with the anti-freeze"

"Please, Rosalie, I just need to ask the questions, I know your upset and we have what happened on file, as well as your mother saying she heard something in the night, Alexis' previous kidnapping and your first adoptive mothers mental health history, please, I am not taking your sister anywhere"

"Promise" Rose pouted.

Amelia nodded, she must have felt stuck, many people did when facing Rose, she was a force to be reckoned with.

"You know I think I have enough here, I will process my application and you guys wont hear from us again, you are the loving family we hoped for" Amelia stood very quickly.

"I'll see you out" I smiled.

As we got to the door, Amelia turned to me, "For someone who thinks with his cock you are a loving father and I promise you that your family is safe"

"I thank you for that Amelia, as will my family" I told her.

"Good-bye, Doctor Cullen"

I nodded as Amelia walked out of the door. I went back to my family, where the kids were high fiving each other and Bella was laughing as she cuddled our daughter.

"You almost gave me a heart attack Rosalie!"

"Sorry dad, Alice saw the vision so we re-enacted at, and it worked!" She squealed, running over to Bella and scooping Alexis up and holding her close.

I went over to Bella, holding her, "I love your kids" She laughed

"Correction my darling; our kids"

She laughed, burying her face in my chest, after that we went out into the forest for a hunt, just pleased things were as close to normal for us again.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys! Hope its okay? **

**I was going to take a different angel with this but it seemed unfair to take their baby away. **

**Much love guys!**

****


End file.
